


[Alte Welt] Eklipse einer Seele [2019]

by AcheronSpike



Series: Alte Welt [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alte Welt, Blood, Dark Fantasy, Demons, Gladiators, Gore, Undead, Vampires, ancient ruins
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcheronSpike/pseuds/AcheronSpike
Summary: Das Leben des Abenteurers Zoot und seines besten Kameraden wird durch eine unerwartete Begegnung nachhaltig verändert - und nicht zum Besseren. Er muss Wege finden, mit seinem neuen Leben zurechtzukommen, doch das scheint nur in immer tiefere Abgründe zu führen.





	1. I.

 

**I.**

Wie zwei Geister schlichen Zoot und Grille durch die Katakomben von Tuga. Dieses Labyrinth aus Schluchten und Kalkstein war keinesfalls ein Überrest einer vergangenen Zivilisation, sondern noch immer in Benutzung - und die Anwesenheit solcher Abenteurer darin gänzlich unerwünscht.  
Aber das war ein Teil des Nervenkitzels für die beiden, die schon seit Jahren gemeinsam durch Pyradoma streiften, sowohl durch den Westen als auch durch den Osten. Pyradoma, der zweitgrößte Kontinent der Alten Welt, war übersät mit antiken Stätten, Ruinen und reichen Grabkammern, die sich ausplündern ließen, sofern einem noch niemand zuvorgekommen war. Was Zoot und Grille suchten, war jedoch hauptsächlich das Abenteuer, das Kribbeln dabei, sich an gefährlichen, geheimnisvollen und verbotenen Orten zu befinden - weniger der Reichtum, der dabei herausspringen mochte. Von jedem Ort, den sie besuchten, nahmen sie etwas mit, selbst wenn es nichts Wertvolles war. Da sie reisende Abenteurer waren, echte Vagabunden, waren das natürlich meist nur Kleinigkeiten, die im Gepäck kaum Platz wegnahmen. Wenn sie allerdings einmal auf einen echten Schatz stießen, machten sie diesen zu Geld, sie kannten dafür einige über den ganzen Kontinent verstreute Hehler.  
Tuga, die sogenannte goldene Stadt, lag mitten im Hochland von Tukkana. Ihre spindelförmigen spitzen Türme funkelten kilometerweit, und sie galt als heilig. Nur die Anhänger von Phiiwas durften dort wohnen, seit Jahrtausenden schon, und Zentrum war der siebentürmige Tempel des Phiiwas, wo die siebenundsiebzig Auserwählten lebten. Die Verstorbenen von Tuga wurden seit jeher in den Katakomben bestattet, und ebenso wie die Stadt darüber war auch dieses ehrfurchtgebietende Tunnelsystem verbotenes Gebiet.  
Es gab durchaus einige Zugänge, die man über das Gebirge erreichen konnte, ohne Tuga betreten zu müssen. Die Wege dahin waren allesamt halsbrecherisch, aber für geübte Kletterer durchaus zu bewältigen. Und klettern, das konnten Zoot und Grille. Sie hatten also aus reiner Entdeckerfreude einen dieser Zugänge ausfindig gemacht und waren hindurchgegangen, wobei sie sich angesichts der mahnenden, über den Eingang gemeißelten Worte gegenseitig lachend die Ellenbogen in die Seiten gestoßen hatten. Man musste den Bildhauer an einem Seil hinuntergelassen haben, damit er dort die Botschaft anbringen konnte, die einen jeden aufforderte, nicht den Frieden der Toten zu stören, die ihrer Wiedererweckung durch Phiiwas harrten: _Wanderer, tritt nicht ein. Die, welche du für tot hältst, liegen nur in Schlaf, bis Phiiwas sie erwecken wird am Tag aller Tage._ Auch noch einen Wächter dorthin zu stellen oder den Zugang zu verschließen, hatte man offenbar nicht für nötig gehalten, was die beiden ebenfalls höchst amüsant fanden.  
„Diese Phiiwas-Spinner sind so komisch“, merkte Zoot an und gab ein glucksendes Lachen von sich. „Glauben immer an das Gute in Allem und Jedem.“  
„Sie sind nicht so harmlos, wie sie tun“, gab Grille zu bedenken.  
„Magie, ich weiß“, sagte Zoot. „Aber davor habe ich keine Angst. Ich nicht!“  
Dazu muss gesagt werden: es gab keine echten Schätze in den Katakomben, im Prinzip hätte niemand einen Grund gehabt, sie unerlaubt zu betreten. Statt Gold und Geschmeide fand man hier nur vertrocknete Mumien, die in weiße, spinnenwebenartige Seide eingewickelt waren, bleiche, hohe Kalksteinwände und ungeheuerliche, tiefe Schluchten, über die sich Seilbrücken spannten. Diese Schluchten waren eine der Besonderheiten der Katakomben von Tuga. Statt von stickiger, klaustrophobischer Enge war dieses Labyrinth geprägt von unauslotbaren Tiefen und schwindelerregenden Höhen. Man sagte, das Urmeer habe diese Höhlen geformt, lange bevor Pyradoma sein heutiges Gesicht erhielt. Über allem lag ein seltsames blasses Licht, das von einer Flechtenart ausging, welche stellenweise die Wände überwucherte, und das an das Licht eines frühen, trüben Morgens erinnerte.  
Zoot und Grille markierten wie üblich den Weg, den sie vom Eingang aus genommen hatten, mit Kreidestücken. Hin und wieder trennten sie sich dabei und erforschten jeder ein eigenes Stück von der Strecke. Danach konnten sie einander immer von ihren jeweiligen Entdeckungen berichten, was sie sehr aufregend fanden, aber an Stellen, wo es gefährlich zu werden schien, blieben sie zusammen und kämpften, wenn es sein musste, Seite an Seite.  
So hatten sie auch diesmal getrennte Wege genommen; von einem zentralen Gewölbe aus war Zoot in einen östlichen Tunnel gegangen, Grille in einen westlichen. Sie rechneten an diesem Ort nicht mit Feinden, denn hier herrschte eine Stille, die nur durchbrochen wurde von den natürlichen, wenn auch etwas unheimlichen Klängen dieser riesigen Höhle.  
Zoot wanderte also eine Weile allein durch den Tunnel, der sich in einer leichten Biegung wand, hier und da durchbrochen von kurzen Abschnitten mit Wendeltreppen, die hinauf oder hinunter führten. Die runden, weichen Formen der Gewölbe hatten etwas Beruhigendes, wie er zugeben musste, und er genoss es, durch sie zu schreiten und hier und da mit den schlanken Fingern über den Kalkstein zu streichen. Als Elf hatte er einen ausgeprägten Sinn für filigrane Ästhetik, während Grille, ein ehemaliger Gladiator aus Roma, eher martialisch veranlagt war.  
Auch jetzt hinterließ Zoot regelmäßig eine Kreidemarkierung, um später problemlos zum Ausgangspunkt zurückzufinden, wo Grille hoffentlich auch bald wieder eintreffen würde. Er überquerte eine der langen, schmalen Hängebrücken, unter welcher irgendwo in der Tiefe ein Gewässer entlangfließen musste. Dichte Nebelschwaden hingen zwischen den Felswänden und versperrten den Blick in den Abgrund. Statt Abzweigungen zu folgen, blieb Zoot immer auf dem Pfad, den er für den Hauptpfad hielt.  
Als sich das Gewölbe erweiterte und sich eine riesige Grotte vor dem Elf auftat, verharrte er im Durchgang und schaute aufmerksam um sich, unsicher, ob er noch weitergehen sollte. Anscheinend war das eine größere Grabkammer, und jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, dass der Tunnel an dieser Stelle mit einem Ring aus Hieroglyphen bedeckt war. Zoot konnte sie nicht lesen, aber sie schienen auf etwas Wichtiges hinzuweisen.  
Ringsherum in dem Gewölbe befanden sich Nischen in den Wänden, jede mit einer eingewickelten Mumie darin. Die Mumien saßen alle in Posen da, die eher zu Lebenden passten. Ihre Gesichter waren nur teilweise eingewickelt, und ihre leeren Augenhöhlen schienen alle direkt auf Zoot gerichtet, was natürlich nur Zufall war. Zoot hatte schon zu viele Mumien gesehen, um sich davor noch zu fürchten, und im Vergleich zu manchen anderen, die ihm begegnet waren, wirkten diese nicht sonderlich bedrohlich.  
Was ihn wirklich irritierte, war eine Mumie, die vor einer der Nischen direkt auf dem Boden saß, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Eine mindestens hüftlange Matte aus vollkommen verfilztem, grauem Haar hing von ihrem Kopf herab und verdeckte den Großteil ihres Körpers.  
Diese Mumie war der eigentliche Grund, warum Zoot es nicht über sich brachte, auch nur einen Schritt weiterzugehen. Es waren, seit er am Ende des Tunnels stehengeblieben war, ein paar Augenblicke vergangen, und obwohl ihm die Mumie erst jetzt aufgefallen war, musste er sie instinktiv schon früher bemerkt haben.  
Als sie den Kopf in seine Richtung drehte, war er wie eingefroren und konnte nur hinstarren. Das befremdliche Geschöpf, das in Wahrheit gar keine Mumie war, erhob sich und machte ein paar Schritte auf Zoot zu, in einer seltsamen Gangart, bei der es gelegentlich den Boden mit den Händen berührte, als sei es unsicher, ob es auf zwei oder auf vier Beinen gehen sollte. Die verfilzte Matte wallte um es herum wie die Tentakel einer Qualle im Wasser. Es trug keine Kleidung außer einer zerfetzten weißen Pluderhose, wodurch sein kreidebleicher, knochiger Körper gut sichtbar war, ein Körper, der tatsächlich gut zu einer Mumie gepasst hätte.  
„Was suchst du hier?“, fragte es mit kratziger Stimme, der Stimme eines alten Mannes, und starrte Zoot durchdringend aus seltsamen blassroten Augen an.  
„Ni ... nichts“, brachte Zoot heraus; seine Stimme klang brüchig und ungewohnt hoch.  
„Dafür bist du aber reichlich weit gegangen. Du musst wissen: du hast hier nichts verloren. Nichts! Das ist kein Ort für einen wie dich.“  Die Gestalt kam noch näher, richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, und Zoot konnte ihr modriges, todesähnliches Aroma riechen.  
„Wer bist du?“, fragte Zoot, während er rasend schnell überlegte, was jetzt zu tun war. Er fühlte sich zunehmend bedroht. Seine rechte Hand tastete so unauffällig wie möglich nach dem wellenförmig geschliffenen Dolch, den er am Gürtel trug. Aber er zog die Waffe noch nicht. Vielleicht war das nur ein verrückter, ansonsten aber harmloser alter Mann, und so jemandem etwas anzutun, war unter Zoots Würde.  
„Ayoho“, antwortete der Alte in einer Tonlage, die den Namen eigenartig nach einem tierischen Ruf klingen ließ. „Der alte Ayoho, der hier seit Jahren immer wieder seine schlafende Gefährtin besucht und sich bei ihr die Tage und die Nächte um die Ohren schlägt. Sie war eine Auserwählte vor dreihundert Jahren, oder vor vierhundert. Ayoho weiß es nicht so genau, er zählt die Jahre nicht. Und jetzt geh - geh endlich!“ Mit diesen Worten entblößte er drohend sein Gebiss wie ein Hund, und Zoot erkannte, dass da keine Zähne mehr waren außer zwei lange, gelbliche Eckzähne im Oberkiefer, spitz wie die eines Raubtiers.  
„Ein Sangore?“, entfuhr es dem Elf. Er hatte einige Legenden über diese bluttrinkenden Untoten gehört, aber war noch nie einem begegnet. Langsam machte er einen Schritt rückwärts. Es war möglicherweise keine gute Idee, einfach davonzurennen. Die brüchige Erscheinung des Wesens konnte täuschen, Sangoren waren, wenn die Geschichten stimmten, ausgesprochen schnell und stark. „Gut. Ich gehe ja schon. Ich dachte, hier wäre niemand.“  
„Aber hier sind so viele. Wie kannst du etwas so Törichtes denken im Angesicht all dieser Schlafenden?“ Ayoho machte eine weitschweifende Geste mit einer seiner krummen Hände. „Du hast keinen Respekt. Du weißt gar nichts. Ayoho wird dich wohl besser begleiten, um sicher sein, dass du wirklich verschwindest.“  
Das waren keine angenehmen Aussichten. „Ich finde den Weg auch alleine“, krächzte Zoot. „War nett, dich kennenzulernen.“  
„Kein Respekt!“, zischte Ayoho. „Jemand wie du hätte nie hierher kommen dürfen.“ Er machte einen Satz in Richtung Zoot. Die spitzen Zähne blitzten, die graue Matte wallte und der Modergeruch drang in Zoots Nase. „Du gehst nicht allein. Du würdest alles nur noch schlimmer machen.“  
Zoot wehrte fuchtelnd eine nach ihm greifende Klaue des Sangoren ab. Er wusste nicht, was er noch antworten sollte, schaute Ayoho nur ratlos an und lief in die Richtung zurück, aus der er gekommen war.  
„Kein Respekt, du gedankenlose Kreatur, kein Respekt vor Phiiwas und seinen Kindern. Und auch keinen vor Ayoho!“ So rief der Sangore, und mit ein paar schnellen Sätzen war er wieder direkt neben Zoot. „Hör zu! Wie wäre es nun mit einem Aderlass, einem Sündenerlass? Das träfe sich gut, denn Ayoho hat Durst, er hat schon viele Stunden in der Grabkammer gesessen.“  
„Lass mich in Ruhe“, konnte Zoot nur erwidern. Er hatte nun den Dolch in der Hand und bemerkte, dass Ayoho ihn kaum merklich an die Wand gedrängt hatte.  
„Ayoho will nicht alles, Ayoho tötet nicht, das hat er noch nie! Aber er ist durstig, und du bist ein Sünder, ein respektloser Sünder.“  
Dieser verrückte Alte glaubt wohl wirklich, mein Blut könnte mein Vergehen aufwiegen, schoss es Zoot durch den Kopf. Dann erst fiel ihm ein, dass Sangoren angeblich auch über telepathische Kräfte verfügten.  
Doch Ayoho zeigte keine Reaktion auf diesen Gedanken. Eine seiner knochigen Hände schloss sich um das Gelenk der Hand, in welcher Zoot seinen Dolch hielt. Zoot spürte, welche ungeheuerliche Kraft in dieser so vertrocknet wirkenden Kreatur steckte. Bevor der Elf auch nur einen erschreckten Laut von sich geben konnte, spürte er einen heftigen stechenden Schmerz an seinem anderen Handgelenk. Ayoho hatte hineingebissen und trank in kleinen Schlucken, während er noch immer Zoots bewaffnete Hand umklammert hielt und auch keine Anstalten machte, sie loszulassen.  
Kaltes Grauen durchfuhr Zoot während dieses Ereignisses, welches sich, obwohl es nur wenige Sekunden andauerte, in die Unendlichkeit auszudehnen schien. Endlich ließ Ayoho von ihm ab und schaute ihn an. Zoot sah sein eigenes Blut in einem dünnen Rinnsal von einem der Mundwinkel des Sangoren hinabfließen und hob seine bebende Hand vor sein Gesicht. Dass Ayoho die andere immer noch umklammerte, merkte er kaum, während er die Bissmale anstarrte, die erstaunlich wenig bluteten.  
„Verdammt“, stieß er hervor und wiederholte noch mehrere Male: „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.“ Einen Augenblick später hatte er seine Fassung wieder und versuchte, sich loszureißen.  
Ayoho wirkte weniger bleich und ausgemergelt als zuvor. „Lass die Waffe fallen“, sagte er. „Dann lässt Ayoho dich los.“  
„Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?“, fuhr Zoot ihn an. Eine Welle von wütender Kraft durchjagte ihn und er wand sich mit Mühe und wildem Gefuchtel aus dem Griff des Sangoren, was ihm aber vermutlich nur gelang, weil dieser irgendwann selbst entschied, ihn loszulassen. Es war ein Moment heftigen Gerangels, bei dem Ayoho kurzzeitig auf dem Rücken landete. Zoots Dolch schlitzte dabei die knochige Brust des Sangoren auf, eine tiefe, lange Schramme von der rechten Schulter bis fast hinunter zur linken Seite des Bauchs. Ayoho sprang hoch, machte einen Satz rückwärts und glotzte schockiert, plötzlich war überall Blut, auf der zerfetzten Pluderhose und auch auf Zoots eigener Kleidung und Händen. Das Blut des Sangoren war dunkel und dickflüssig, wie alter Rotwein. Zoot zögerte keinen weiteren Moment und rannte einfach los.  
Er musste aussehen wie ein Messerstecher, der gerade jemanden getötet hatte, dabei hatte er Ayoho nicht umgebracht und das auch gar nicht vorgehabt. Sangoren konnten auf diese Weise ohnehin nicht sterben, wie es hieß. Sie bluteten höchstens einfach aus und wurden zu vertrockneten Abbildern ihrer selbst, die sich durch das Trinken von neuem Blut erholten.  
Irgendwann musste Zoot verschnaufen. Sein Puls raste wie verrückt und ihm wurde schwindlig, vermutlich, weil die Anstrengung in Verbindung mit dem Blutverlust, unter dem er dank Ayohos Biss litt, einfach zu viel war. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab, um nicht umzukippen. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt lag die Seilbrücke, die er schon auf dem Hinweg überquert hatte. Keuchend wagte er es, zurückzusehen in den Tunnel, aus dem er soeben geflohen war.  
Ayoho war ihm nicht gefolgt, aber Zoot wollte auch nicht wissen, ob der Sangore vielleicht doch noch nachkommen würde. Er holte tief Luft, richtete sich wieder auf und lief zurück über die Brücke. Dabei musste er sich mehr oder weniger an dem einfachen Seilgeländer entlanghangeln, um nicht in die Tiefe zu stürzen.  
Erst am vereinbarten Treffpunkt gestattete er sich, sich hinzusetzen. Ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen und er merkte gar nicht sofort, dass Grille schon da war.  
„Was ist los?“, rief Grille und lief auf ihn zu. „Du bist verletzt! Wer oder was ist dafür verantwortlich?“ Der ehemalige Gladiator kniete sich vor Zoot hin.  
„Nicht schlimm“, ächzte Zoot. „Da hinten ist ein ... ein ...“ Er brach ab und hob sein gebissenes Handgelenk vor Grilles Gesicht. Alles war mit Blut verschmiert, und er hatte keine Ahnung, welches davon sein eigenes war und welches das von Ayoho.  
Grille griff nach der Hand. „Nicht schlimm? Aber das sieht übel aus“, stellte er kopfschüttelnd fest. „Mein Freund, verzeih mir, wenn ich unsensibel klinge, du blutest wie ein Schwein!“    
„Das ist nicht alles meins. Ich habe ... den Sangoren verletzt.“  
„Ein Sangore? Hier?“  
Zoot konnte nur nicken. Er wies auf die Bissmale.  
„Warte mal“, sagte Grille. „Wenn das nicht alles dein Blut ist ...“  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie viel davon meins ist.“  
Grille richtete sich ruckartig auf. „Wir müssen diese Wunden auswaschen, sofort.“  
„Was ...“ Zoot brauchte einige Augenblicke, um zu verstehen, was Grille meinte. Er wurde noch bleicher, als er durch die Ereignisse ohnehin schon war. „Verdammt“, entfuhr es ihm wieder. „Oh, elende, verdammte ...“  
„Ganz ruhig“, sagte Grille, der sich um Gelassenheit bemühte, und holte eine Flasche mit desinfizierendem Kräutersud aus seiner Gürteltasche. „Streck den Arm aus.“  
Zoot fühlte eine Eiseskälte in sich, deren Intensität jene der Flüssigkeit auf den Bisswunden um ein Vielfaches übertraf. Er befürchtete, dass es bereits zu spät war. Entgegen mancher jüngerer, verklärter Geschichten war es nämlich nicht ein bloßer Biss, der die sangorischen Kräfte übertrug; die uralte Wahrheit war, dass es dazu nur zwei - wesentlich schwierigere - Möglichkeiten gab. Entweder man musste das Blut eines Sangoren trinken oder sein eigenes damit vermischen. Und ganz sicher war etwas von Ayohos Blut auch in Zoots Bisswunden geraten. Zoot konnte nur hoffen, dass das nicht der Fall oder wenigstens die Menge so verschwindend gering gewesen war, dass es nichts ausmachte, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, ob die Menge überhaupt irgendeine Rolle spielte.  
„So“, sagte Grille schließlich, als er fertig war. „Mehr kann man da nicht tun. Jetzt bleibt uns nur: hoffen und abwarten.“  
Zoot wollte etwas antworten, aber alle Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Er schaute sein Handgelenk an. Es war nun sauber, um die Bissmale herum bläulich verfärbt. „Verschwinden wir hier“, brachte er schließlich heraus. „Mir reicht‘s mit diesen Katakomben.“  
„Wo ist dieser Sangore jetzt?“, fragte Grille und half Zoot auf.  
„Was weiß ich“, schnaubte Zoot. „Ich hab ihm eine ziemlich üble Wunde beigebracht ... aber das wird ihm nicht viel ausgemacht haben.“ Er trank einige Schlucke aus seiner Feldflasche. Doch das Wasser schmeckte ihm widerlich, und er schüttelte sich.  
„Das vermute ich auch“, antwortete Grille düster. „Wir könnten zurückgehen, ihn suchen und ihm den Kopf abschneiden.“  
„Nein, das lassen wir mal besser. Ich will hier wirklich nur noch verschwinden.“  
„Gut, gut.“ Grille nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
Beide waren in miserabler Stimmung, während sie zum Eingang zurückkehrten. Zoot fluchte immer wieder vor sich hin, Grille indessen schwieg die ganze Zeit über.  
Erst, als der frische Gebirgswind von draußen ihnen entgegenströmte und Abendlicht in die Höhle fiel, sprach der alte Gladiator wieder. „Kannst du noch klettern?“, fragte er.  
„Ich glaub schon“, antwortete Zoot. „Alles nicht so schlimm, es ist nur der Schock ...“  
„Pass trotzdem auf“, sagte Grille, stieg die Steilwand zur Öffnung hoch und von da aus nach draußen. „Ich gehe vor.“  
„Du musst mich nicht so behandeln, als wäre ich völlig hilflos“, fauchte Zoot.  
„Na hör mal, du bist da drin fast ohnmächtig geworden!“  
„Es geht mir schon viel besser. Los, fang an zu klettern.“


	2. II.

**II.**

Sie brachten den gefährlichen Abstieg schweigend, aber ohne Probleme hinter sich und legten eine ausgiebige Rast ein, als sie den Fuß der gewaltigen Hochebene erreicht hatten, wo der Fels in den Dschungel westlich von Roma überging. Eine wilde und einsame Gegend war das; nichts hier wies auf die lebhafte Stadt hin, die viele Meilen weit entfernt an der östlichen Küste lag. Doch es gab gepflasterte Straßen, die sich von Roma aus über diesen ganzen Teil des Kontinents erstreckten; tatsächlich mündete jeder einzelne Pfad in West-Pyradoma irgendwann in eine dieser Straßen.  
Immer wieder einmal kehrten Zoot und Grille in die Stadt zurück. Schließlich gab es dort einige Händler, die kein Problem mit zwielichtigen Geschäften hatten. Manche handelten sogar ausschließlich mit geraubten archäologischen Funden.    
Während Zoot am Lagerfeuer saß, erschienen ihm all diese vertrauten Dinge plötzlich beängstigend fern, als hätten sich dichte Wolken vor seine persönliche Sonne geschoben. Er starrte in die Glut und sagte kein Wort. Grille zwang ihn nicht zum Sprechen und auch nicht zum Essen oder Trinken. Der alte Gladiator schwieg weiterhin und nahm selbst nur sporadisch etwas zu sich, wohl weil es ihm schäbig vorkam, sich den Bauch vollzuschlagen, während sein Kamerad in einem solchen Zustand war.  
Die ganze Zeit über horchte Zoot in sich hinein und suchte nach Anzeichen einer beginnenden Verwandlung. Er hob den Blick zum roten Abendhimmel. Die Sonne war bereits hinter den Baumwipfeln versunken. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto mehr erkannte er, dass diese Dunkelheit, die er in sich wahrnahm, nicht nur metaphorisch, sondern etwas Fremdartiges, fast Stoffliches war. Aber noch war sie nicht stark genug, als dass er sie nicht auf den Nachhall des Schocks hätte schieben können.  
„Willst du nichts essen?“, fragte Grille irgendwann, als es schon fast ganz dunkel war.  
„Ich hab keinen Hunger“, brummte Zoot.  
„Auch keinen Durst?“  
„Nein.“ Zoot erinnerte sich an den abstoßenden Geschmack des Wassers, das er zuletzt getrunken hatte. Warum hatte es so widerlich geschmeckt? Es konnte unmöglich in so kurzer Zeit verdorben sein.  
Grille stieß einen Stock in die Glut, wodurch Funken in die Höhe stoben. „Es ist so ungewohnt, dass wir nicht miteinander zu Abend essen und uns unterhalten wie sonst. So deprimierend.“   
Zoot schnaubte missmutig. Er öffnete seine Feldflasche und schnupperte an dem Inhalt. Der Geruch war so unerträglich, dass er sich abwenden und würgen musste. Er zögerte kurz, dann reichte er Grille die Flasche hinüber. „Riech mal.“   
Grille roch ebenfalls an dem Wasser, ohne jede besondere Reaktion. „Was soll damit sein?“  
„Es stinkt furchtbar.“   
Grille schüttelte den Kopf und gab Zoot die Flasche zurück.  
Die Dunkelheit, die schon die ganze Zeit über gelauert hatte, brach wenige Augenblicke später über Zoot herein, als der Mond am Himmel über dem Blätterdach des Dschungels erschien. Sie wallte mit plötzlicher Wucht durch seinen Geist, wabernd, pulsierend und eigenartig schleimig. An den Rändern seiner Wahrnehmung spürte er etwas, das zu groß für die Vorstellung eines sterblichen Wesens war, und dieses große Etwas durchdrang ihn wie Hitze und Kälte zugleich und floss durch seine Adern.  
Er schlug kurz reflexhaft um sich, als wolle er einen Mückenschwarm verscheuchen, kippte dann aber hintenüber. Das Lagerfeuer konnte diese schwallartige Finsternis in ihm nicht erleuchten und während er rücklings ins Gras fiel und krampfartig zuckte, sah er das bärtige, narbige Gesicht seines Kameraden über sich auftauchen wie etwas aus einer anderen Welt.  
„Zoot?“, rief Grilles Stimme mit blechernem Klang.   
„Zu spät“, krächzte Zoot. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, als geschehen zu lassen, was eben geschah. Er robbte einige Schritte vom Lagerplatz weg, neigte sich zitternd zur Seite und übergab sich mehrfach, als wolle er sein Innerstes nach außen kehren.  
„Scheiße“, fluchte Grille. Grille benutzte selten Kraftausdrücke, und wenn er es doch tat, war das ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass die Situation wirklich ernst war.  
„Kannst du laut sagen“, hörte Zoot seine eigene Stimme. Er raffte sich auf und brachte sich wieder in eine sitzende Position, obwohl er wie verrückt zitterte, denn irgendwie gelang es ihm, den Gedanken zu fassen, es sei doch ziemlich würdelos, sich dergestalt auf dem Boden zu winden. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als würde etwas Gewaltiges und Fremdes durch alle seine Adern kriechen, um allmählich mit ihm eins zu werden. Schließlich stand er ganz auf und ging hin und her, während er heftig atmete und keine Ruhe fand. Immer wieder warf er den Kopf zurück, als könne er auf diese Weise das Unsichtbare abschütteln.  
Grille konnte nichts weiter tun, als sich das Ganze anzusehen. Er beobachtete hilflos seinen Kameraden bei der Verwandlung, die unausweichlich war.  
Zoot spürte, wie das Pulsieren in seinen Kopf wanderte und von dort in sein Gebiss. Er spürte, wie ihm die spitzen Eckzähne wuchsen und auch, dass irgendetwas mit seinen Augen und Ohren geschah. Die nächtliche Welt um ihn herum schien sich neu zu formen, wurde klarer, heller. Er sah plötzlich nicht mehr nur Schemen im Dunkel, sondern echte Formen und sogar einen Hauch Farbe. Es waren nicht die selben Farben wie die des Tages, aber es war mehr als das übliche Blauschwarz der Nacht. Und er hörte mehr, leises Atmen im nahen Dschungel, die Schritte von Lebewesen, die durch das Dunkel streiften ...  
Die Krämpfe und das innere Beben und Pulsieren ließen nach. Das wallende Dunkel schwand oder verschmolz vielmehr harmonisch mit dem, was war und tilgte sich auf diese Weise selbst aus Zoots Wahrnehmung, ohne sich tatsächlich aufzulösen. Mit Schrecken stellte er fest, dass sein Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen, und doch fühlte er sich wach und lebendig.   
„Grille?“, fragte er mit hohler Stimme und schaute vorsichtig zu seinem Kameraden, der die Szene mit einigem Abstand und besorgtem Blick verfolgt hatte.  
Grille trat auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er sah so ernst aus wie noch nie und suchte offensichtlich nach passenden Worten, aber es schien nicht wirklich welche zu geben. „Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte der ehemalige Gladiator schließlich.  
„Was für eine Frage.“ Zoot warf wütend den Kopf herum. „Ich bin jetzt ein verdammter Untoter und du fragst, wie ich mich fühle!“ Er wandte das Gesicht von seinem Kameraden ab und schaute auf den Boden. Dass er Grilles Lebensenergie spüren konnte, wie man den Duft einer Blume riecht, beunruhigte ihn zutiefst, wobei das Gefühl an sich kein Unangenehmes war. „Besser als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Aber was heißt das schon so einer Situation.“   
„Es war unvermeidlich“, sagte Grille leise. „Wir hätten die Wunden sofort auswaschen müssen, nachdem es passiert ist.“   
„Wie denn?“, fauchte Zoot. „Ich musste fliehen, ich hatte keine Zeit, um irgendwelche Wunden auszuwaschen oder auch nur drüber nachzudenken, warum ich das tun sollte. Weißt du, mir hängt dieses Abenteurerleben gerade so richtig zum Hals raus.“  
„Niemand konnte mit so was rechnen.“ Grille ging ein paar Schritte und betrachtete den Mond. „Ein Sangore in den Katakomben von Tuga. Das ist nichts, womit irgendwer hätte rechnen können, Zoot. Und das weißt du ebenso gut wie ich.“  
Zoot musste zugeben, dass das stimmte. Er knurrte verärgert. Die verlängerten Eckzähne verursachten ein ungewohntes Reiben innen an seiner Unterlippe, aber es war nichts, was sich falsch anfühlte. Nur neu.  
„Ich würde es verstehen, wenn du jetzt deinen eigenen Weg gehen willst“, sagte Grille trübsinnig. „Es würde mich schmerzen, aber ich werde dich nicht aufhalten.“   
„Nein“, widersprach Zoot energisch diesem Vorschlag. „Wie kommst du auf so eine Idee? Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit.“   
Grille wandte sich wieder zu ihm um und nickte dankbar. „Ich helfe dir durch diese Sache, so gut ich kann.“   
„Verdammt, Grille. Ich wollte dich nie in so was mit hineinziehen. Ich hätte ja selber nie gedacht, dass mir das passieren könnte. Sangoren, bah! Sagengestalten waren das für mich. Klar, ich wusste, dass es sie gibt, aber sie waren immer ... so weit weg.“   
„Ich verstehe, was du meinst. So ähnlich ging es mir damals, als ich Gladiator wurde. Aber das kann man wohl auch nicht wirklich vergleichen.“   
Zoot seufzte. „Vielleicht finde ich eine Möglichkeit, wieder ... normal zu werden. Irgendwie. Es gibt so viel Magie in der Welt.“ Er wusste, dass nichts bekannt war, womit man Sangoren zurückverwandeln konnte, aber er hatte das Gefühl, etwas in dieser Richtung sagen zu müssen. Gleichzeitig aber schrie etwas in ihm: Nein! Fast drohend war dieser innere Schrei, so als könnte bereits der Versuch, wieder zu einem Sterblichen zu werden, schreckliche Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, ein Sangore zu sein, und das, obwohl Zoot noch nicht einmal von seinen Kräften Gebrauch gemacht oder Blut getrunken hatte.  
Überhaupt - Blut trinken. Er hatte sich nie vorstellen können, so etwas zu tun. Als Elf war er nicht einmal fleischlicher Nahrung sonderlich zugeneigt, obwohl er gerne und oft mit Grille zusammen am Lagerfeuer selbst gejagten Wildbraten gegessen hatte. Nun erschien ihm die Vorstellung, das warme, reine Blut eines Lebewesens durch seine Kehle rinnen zu lassen, zunehmend verlockend, und er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum das so war; der Gedanke war neu und erschreckend. Aber was sollte das für ein Wesen sein, an dem er sich erprobte, als jemand, der eigentlich friedlich war und niemals zum Vergnügen tötete?  
In dieser Nacht vertiefte er den Gedanken nicht weiter. Sie brachen ihr Lager ab, weil das Gras in der Nähe besudelt war, und bauten es etwa hundert Meter weiter neu auf. Zoot spülte mit dem Wasser, dessen Geruch er so abstoßend fand, seinen Mund aus und spuckte es sofort wieder aus, ohne etwas davon hinunterzuschlucken. Er durstete und blieb wach, hatte jedoch den ausdrücklichen Wunsch geäußert, dass Grille versuchen sollte, trotz allem etwas Schlaf zu finden und sich nicht wegen dieser Angelegenheit die Nacht um die Ohren zu schlagen. Sangoren derweil schliefen nie, sie dösten höchstens einmal. Die Geschichten, dass sie tagsüber in Särgen schliefen, gehörten in die selbe Kategorie von verklärtem Unsinn wie jene darüber, dass sich die Kraft durch Bisse übertrug.  
Während er wachte, lauschte er den nächtlichen Klängen des Dschungels. Er hatte geglaubt, er wüsste, wie viel Leben darin existierte, aber nun, mit seinen geschärften Sinnen, wurde ihm klar, dass er einfach alles daran unterschätzt hatte. Der Dschungel wucherte vor Leben, übereinandergeschichtetem Leben in allen Formen und mit allen Arten von Lebensenergie. Etwas in Zoot wollte aufspringen, in dieses lianendurchwucherte Dickicht hineinlaufen und eins dieser Wesen auswählen, jagen und leertrinken. Aber er blieb sitzen, voller Angst davor, was passieren könnte, wenn er sich erlaubte, diese Grenze zu überschreiten. Sangoren konnten strenggenommen nicht verdursten, nur vertrocknen. Vielleicht, so dachte er bei sich, war es das Beste, wenn er sich selbst vertrocknen ließ.  
Verstörend war auch weiterhin das Fehlen seines Herzschlags. Es war erstaunlich, wie stark er diesen Rhythmus plötzlich vermisste, obwohl er zuvor niemals wirklich darauf geachtet hatte. Er atmete immer noch, in der gleichen Frequenz wie vor seiner Verwandlung, und er spürte, dass sein Blut noch immer in Bewegung war, aber was es am Fließen hielt, war nicht länger das Herz. Nur, was war es dann? War sein Lebenssaft jetzt ein Wesen für sich, das aus eigener Kraft durch ihn wanderte? Ein Wesen, das nach Nahrung dürstete? Niemand war da, der ihm diese Dinge erklären konnte - vielleicht hätte Ayoho es gekonnt, aber Ayoho konnte sonstwo sein und Zoot hatte auch kein Interesse daran, ihm nochmals zu begegnen. Grille wusste derweil auch nicht mehr über Sangoren als Zoot selbst. So blieb Zoot nur, diese neuen Gefühle auszuhalten und zu versuchen, sich daran zu gewöhnen.  
Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus, an der Glut zu sitzen, die vom Lagerfeuer übriggeblieben war. Er wanderte am Waldrand herum und versuchte, seine neuen Sinne im Dunkeln zu erproben. Sein Blick war wirklich erstaunlich scharf, er erkannte jeden Grashalm, jeden Stein und jedes krabbelnde und fliegende Insekt. Es wäre nicht das geringste Problem für ihn gewesen, jetzt ohne eine Laterne durch den Dschungel zu streifen.   
Noch immer hielt er sich zurück, obwohl er schon seit einiger Zeit dieses bizarre Hungergefühl in sich mehr und mehr wachsen spürte, ein inneres Kribbeln, das nichts mit einem leeren Magen zu tun hatte. Seine Augen ruhten immer wieder auf Grilles schlafender Gestalt. Grille schien sich nicht bedroht zu fühlen - so viel Vertrauen, das über Jahre aufgebaut worden war. Und Zoot würde dieses Vertrauen nicht zerstören. Er würde weiter dursten, notfalls für immer. Diesen Gedanken hielt er fest, klammerte sich daran.  
Die übrige Nacht brachte er damit zu, Spiralen und Kreise mit einem Stock vor sich in den sandigen Boden zu zeichnen, um sich zu beschäftigen und etwas zu haben, auf das er sich konzentrieren konnte. Als die Sonne aufging, fragte er sich, wie grell er sie jetzt, mit seinen empfindlichen Nachtaugen, wohl empfinden würde. Einen kurzen Moment lang fürchtete er sogar, dass an den Geschichten, welche besagten, Sangoren zerfielen in der Sonne zu Asche, etwas dran sein könnte, obwohl er im Grunde wusste, dass sie reiner Unfug waren, wie so viele andere auch.  
Die Sonne verbrannte ihn nicht und beeinträchtigte auch nicht seine Sicht. Er brauchte lediglich einen Moment, um seine Augen auf das viel hellere Tageslicht einzustellen. Genau genommen war es so, dass die Welt um ihn herum regelrecht in Farben und Details explodierte, denn noch immer war sein Blick geschärft und verfeinert. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, einen Blick in ein Paradies geworfen zu haben, das als eigene Dimension hinter den grauen Schleiern der gewöhnlichen Welt existierte. Die enorme Intensität dieses Gefühls hielt nicht lange an, weil sich schnell Gewöhnung einstellte, doch der Nachhall war mächtig und erfüllte Zoot mit einer rauschhaften Freude.  
„Grille“, rief er seinen Kameraden, der sich gerade aufrappelte. „Du glaubst nicht, wie die Welt für mich jetzt aussieht. Nicht mehr grau - so bunt und wild!“   
„Was redest du da?“, fragte Grille, während er seine Schlafmatte zusammenrollte.   
„Wie hältst du es nur aus, in dieser grauen, stillen Welt zu leben, Grille?“, fuhr Zoot voller seltsamer Euphorie fort. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so viele Farben und so viel Leben gibt.“    
Grille schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Welt ist nicht grau, Zoot. Es sind nur deine neuen Sinne, die dich mehr wahrnehmen lassen, als da ist.“   
„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich glaube, das alles ist die Wahrheit. Sangoren erkennen die wahre Welt.“ Zoot war selbst leicht verwundert über das, was er da sagte, aber er glaubte nicht, dass es falsch war.  
„Wir sollten weiterwandern“, sagte Grille, ohne darauf weiter einzugehen. „Das hier ist auf die Dauer kein guter Ort.“   
Die ganze Sache schien den alten Gladiator mehr zu belasten, als er zugab. Zoot kannte ihn gut genug, um die Sorge hinter der gelassenen Fassade zu erkennen. Und er wusste auch, dass Grille selten über Dinge sprach, die ihn wirklich belasteten, um ihnen nicht noch mehr Raum zu geben. Das war eine Form von Verdrängung, aber eine, die die meiste Zeit über tatsächlich funktionierte.  
An einem kleinen, kristallklaren Bach erfrischten sie sich. Hier sah Zoot zum ersten Mal seit seiner Verwandlung sein Spiegelbild. Er sah im Grunde kaum verändert aus, wenn man davon absah, dass er blasser wirkte als zuvor. Doch seine vormals blauen Iriden hatten sich blassrot verfärbt und sahen nun genau so aus wie die von Ayoho. Er fletschte die Zähne, um seine langen Fänge zu betrachten. Im Gegensatz zu denen von Ayoho waren sie blank und weiß und standen auch nicht allein in seinem Kiefer. Er fand, dass er in jeder Hinsicht viel besser aussah als der Alte. Elegant und schön fand er sich, wie eine geschmeidige Raubkatze. Doch er sagte Grille nichts davon.  
Anschließend wanderten sie zunächst durch die reine Wildnis, fanden irgendwann einen ausgetretenen, vermutlich uralten Pfad und folgten ihm. Zoot sehnte sich bereits nach dem nächsten Morgen, um wieder diese Explosion von Licht und Farbe zu erleben.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Stufenpyramiden im Dschungel nördlich von hier suchen, Zoot?“, fragte Grille irgendwann. „Dort soll es geheime Grabkammern geben, die bisher nicht entdeckt wurden.“   
Zoot schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Du willst damit weitermachen?“  
„Sicher, warum nicht? Dafür leben wir doch, oder, Zoot?“   
„Ja“, antwortete Zoot beklommen. „Dafür haben wir immer gelebt.“   
Grille schien zu merken, dass Zoot sich nicht sicher war, ob die Dinge so bleiben konnten, wie sie waren. „Was würdest du denn sonst tun wollen?“, fragte er.   
„Ich weiß nicht. Na ja ... nichts, schätze ich.“ Und das war die Wahrheit, denn Zoot konnte sich auch jetzt kein anderes Leben vorstellen als dieses entdeckerfreudige Umherstreifen. Doch er erinnerte sich auch an seinen nächtlichen Drang danach, im Dschungel auf die Jagd zu gehen. Wie lange konnte er ihn niederkämpfen? Es war kein Gefühl, das aus einem bewussten Wunsch zu entspringen schien, sondern fühlte sich eher an, als wäre da ein Ruf, dem er irgendwann folgen musste, ob er wollte oder nicht.


	3. III.

**III.**

Um zu den überwucherten Stufenpyramiden zu gelangen, musste man ein paar Tage quer durch den Dschungel marschieren. Der Ort war zwar bekannt, wurde aber nur selten von irgendwem aufgesucht, weil man sich erzählte, dass dort gefährliche Magie herrschte. In einigen Nächten sah man es über der höchsten Pyramide blitzen und ein paar Wissenschaftler, die sich dort wohl etwas zu weit vorgewagt hatten, waren bereits spurlos verschwunden.  
Solche Dinge hatten Zoot und Grille noch nie Angst eingejagt, im Gegenteil. Sie hatten ohnehin vorgehabt, sich irgendwann einmal genauer dort umzusehen. Und da sie jetzt in der Gegend waren, schien der Zeitpunkt, es endlich zu wagen, wie gerufen.  
Die Gefährten wanderten ohne Hektik und folgten dabei Karte und Kompass. Sie besaßen mehrere Karten, auf denen jeweils eine Unmenge von antiken Stätten eingezeichnet waren, an einigen Stellen auch nur Fragezeichen, nämlich immer dort, wo zwar die Existenz von so etwas vermutet wurde, bisher aber nichts entdeckt worden war. Es war ihr Ziel, jeden einzelnen dieser Orte wenigstens eimal zu besuchen, und bislang hatten sie das mit kaum der Hälfte geschafft.  
Der Dschungel fühlte sich für Zoot an wie ein Meer, durch das er tauchte und das er atmete wie ein wendiger Raubfisch. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Füße kaum den Boden berührten. Die Klänge, Düfte und Farben - er war in gewisser Weise eins mit dieser tiefgrünen Welt, und das Ziel dieser Wanderung war ihm in seinem tiefsten Inneren egal. Eigentlich wünschte er sich sogar, sie würde niemals enden. Zwar gab er sich Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber er war sicher, dass Grille auffallen musste, mit welch einer Leichtigkeit und Freude er sich bewegte.  
Doch da war auch der Durst, der sich mittlerweile von einem Kribbeln zu einem unangenehmen Brennen ausgewachsen hatte. Immer öfter ertappte sich Zoot dabei, wie er sich vorstellte, vom Weg abzuweichen, ins Grün hineinzulaufen und sich eine Beute zu jagen. In kurzen Gedankenimpulsen hetzte er Affen, Einhorntapire und sogar Raubkatzen, sprang leichtfüßig über jedes Hindernis und schlug am Ende seine Zähne in die weiche Kehle der gejagten Wesen. Doch so schnell wie diese Gedanken kamen, schüttelte er sie auch wieder ab und schauderte vor sich selbst. Wie konnte er so etwas nur denken? Nein, es war besser, sich nur auf die Wanderung zu konzentrieren. Er versuchte wieder und wieder, seinen Geist nur auf seine Füße zu lenken, einen vor den anderen zu setzen. Und zu hoffen, dass Grille nichts von alledem mitbekam.  
Als abendlichen Rastplatz wählten sie sich den Fuß eines Felsens, eines grauen Monolithen, der auf einer Lichtung nahezu senkrecht über den Dschungel aufragte. An dem See, der in der Nähe lag, hatte Grille kurz zuvor ein paar fette, rote Fische gefangen.  
„Ich muss ja was essen“, sagte er in beinahe entschuldigendem Tonfall. „Und du, willst du weiter dursten?“  
„Du weißt davon?“, erwiderte Zoot überrascht.  
„Ich konnte es mir denken.“  
„Grille, im Ernst ... ich kann kein Blut trinken. Das geht einfach nicht.“  
„Was ist mit dem Blut dieser Fische?“  
„Nein, Grille. Bring sie weg, nimm sie woanders aus. Ich will damit nichts zu tun haben.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir damit etwas Gutes tust, Zoot.“ Grille gab seinem Kameraden einen Moment, um darüber nachzudenken, kam dann aber der Aufforderung nach und entfernte sich mit den Fischen, während Zoot sitzenblieb und das kleine Lagerfeuer schürte, über dem Grille die Fische braten würde.  
Grille hatte kein Blut an den Händen, als er zurückkehrte, aber an den Fischen war noch ein Rest davon. Zoot musste zugeben, dass ihn das Fischblut erstaunlich wenig reizte. Es hatte einen würzigen, eigentümlichen Duft, der ihn fast an Weihrauch erinnerte, doch es war nicht die Art von Blut, die er brauchte. Der Duft verschwand, sobald die Fische brieten, und machte dem unangenehmen Geruch von Nahrung Platz, die für einen Sangoren nicht vorgesehen war. Zoot wandte sich ab und schaute in die Tiefe des Dschungels. Er seufzte, während er an Grilles Worte dachte, und dachte darüber nach, einfach über all das zu erzählen, was er seit seiner Verwandlung empfand, nicht nur über all die neue Sinnesfreude, sondern auch über die Jagdlust, die er niederkämpfte.  
Dann brach die zweite dieser neuen Nächte über dem Dschungel herein und brachte die gleichen scharfen Konturen, die gleiche Lebendigkeit wie die vergangene. Zoots Verlangen danach, in der Wildnis herumzustreifen, wurde erneut stärker.  
„Erzähl mir was, Grille“, bat er.  
„Hm? Was willst du denn hören?“, fragte Grille, der sich in einer entspannten Pose an die Felswand gelehnt hatte.  
„Egal. Hauptsache, es lenkt mich ab.“  
„Eine Geschichte ohne Blut und ohne Jagd also, ja?“  
„Genau.“ Zoot war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass dies eine der angenehmsten Eigenschaften von Grille war - der alte Gladiator verstand ihn einfach, fast so, als sei Telepathie im Spiel; es brauchte nicht viele Worte zwischen ihnen. Im Moment allerdings fragte er sich, ob diese Eigenschaft nicht irgendwann zu einem Problem werden konnte.  
Grille stellte jedenfalls keine weiteren unangenehmen Fragen und unterhielt Zoot mit einem Märchen aus Roma, einer alten Geschichte über einen Baum, der verzauberte Feigen trug. Es kam tatsächlich kein Blut darin vor, dafür aber eine Prinzessin, ein arroganter Sklave und ein Meisterdieb mit magischen Sandalen. Da Zoot das Märchen noch nicht kannte, lauschte er aufmerksam und schaffte es tatsächlich, während der Zeit, in der Grille sprach, nicht an irgendetwas Beunruhigendes zu denken.  
Aber irgendwann war Grille müde. Im Gegensatz zu Zoot war er erschöpft vom Wandern und nun auch noch vom Reden. Zoot versprach ihm, die ganze Nacht am Lagerfeuer zu bleiben und ihn bei bedrohlichen Geräuschen sofort zu wecken - immerhin gab es hier gefährliche Tiere, die in der Dunkelheit ebenso viel Blutdurst empfanden wie jeder Sangore und ihrer Lust aufs Töten auch bedenkenlos nachkommen würden, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot.  
Das einsame Wachsein in der Nacht, das Fehlen der Ablenkung durch Grille tat Zoot nicht gut. Sein Durst war längst kein Gefühl mehr, das er einfach ignorieren konnte. Sein Blut - oder vielleicht vielmehr diese gewaltige fremde Kreatur, die ein Teil von ihm geworden war - schien allmählich zu brodeln und jeder Atemzug fühlte sich an wie eine Qual, wie bei einem Marsch durch die Wüste, obwohl die Dschungelnacht zwar schwül, aber keineswegs unerträglich heiß war.  
Zoot atmete schwer, Schauer liefen ihm über den Rücken. Noch immer beharrte er auf seinen Entschluss, kein Blut zu trinken, aber er hatte sich das alles einfacher vorgestellt. Einfach nein sagen, das bisschen Durst aushalten - aber er musste erkennen, dass er sich in dieser Hinsicht geirrt hatte und dass alles, je länger er durstete, vermutlich nur noch schlimmer werden würde.  
Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und spürte dabei, wie sie zitterten. Die Klänge des Dschungels tobten in seinem Kopf und eine innere Stimme versuchte unaufhörlich, ihn auf die Jagd zu treiben. Aber er blieb standhaft und hielt sich vor Augen, dass alles, was er hier gerade durchlitt, ihn nicht umbringen würde. Austrocknen war etwas, das er in Kauf nehmen wollte, auch wenn der Preis dafür außerordentlich hoch sein mochte.  
Als es Morgen wurde, stellte er fest, dass er sich in seiner sitzenden Pose über mehrere Stunden völlig verkrampft hatte. Nur unter Schmerzen gelang es ihm, wieder aufzustehen. Er stieß einen gequälten Schrei aus. Licht und Farbe explodierten erneut um ihn herum, doch diesmal schmerzten ihm von alledem die Augen, und er hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Seine Haut war inzwischen sehr bleich, darunter schimmerten schwarz verfärbte Adern durch.  
Grille war durch den Schrei erwacht und schaute seinen Kameraden besorgt und kopfschüttelnd an. „Du siehst schlimm aus“, stellte er fest.  
„Ach, lass mich“, brummte Zoot, der sich inzwischen wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte. „Ich komme schon zurecht.“  
„Hör auf mit dem Unsinn. Du musst endlich etwas trinken!“  
Zoot war überrascht, als Grille ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken legte, ihn sanft, aber bestimmt in Richtung des Sees schob und ihn aufforderte, sein Gesicht im Wasser zu betrachten.  
Da sah er sich selbst, eine wandelnde Leiche mit dunklen, tiefen Augenringen, das Gesicht und der Oberkörper bleich und knochig, als wäre er innerhalb weniger Stunden um Jahrzehnte gealtert. Das Bild erschreckte ihn, und er wandte sich ab.  
„Du kannst mich nicht zwingen“, sagte er trotzdem.  
„Natürlich nicht“, erwiderte Grille. „Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass du unvernünftig bist.“  
„Was soll ich denn tun?“, rief Zoot. „Ich kann nichts töten. Das ist falsch.“  
Grille rieb sich nachdenklich das bärtige Kinn. „Du hattest nie ein Problem damit, das Fleisch von Tieren zu essen, die wir gejagt haben. Warum sollte das hier anders sein?“  
Zoot ächzte. „Es ist so ... animalisch. Einfach falsch.“  
„Du musst trinken, und ich muss essen. Meinst du nicht, dass man das gut verbinden könnte? Warum solltest du nicht das Blut von Tieren trinken, deren Fleisch ich esse? Denk darüber nach.“  
„Grille, du verstehst das nicht. Da ist etwas in mir, das vorher nicht da war. Eine ... Kreatur. Ich will sie nicht füttern.“  
„Dann willst du lieber leiden und vielleicht vor Durst eines Tages wahnsinnig werden?“  
Zoot antwortete nicht. Er wandte sich erneut seinem Spiegelbild im See zu, starrte in sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht. Dann sah er wieder Grille an und hob hilflos die Schultern.  
„Komm jetzt, wir wollen weiter“, sagte Grille und ging zurück zum Lagerplatz.  
Zoot folgte ihm erst nach einigen Augenblicken. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich von seinem Spiegelbild loszureißen, obwohl der Anblick so erschütternd war.  
An diesem Tag genoss er die Wanderung nicht so sehr wie am Tag zuvor. Seine Schritte waren nicht so beschwingt und seine geschärften Sinne waren ihm eher eine Last. Unaufhörlich grübelte er über Grilles Worte nach. An sich wäre es kein Problem, Blut zu trinken, das ansonsten im Waldboden versickerte, aber er fürchtete sich vor dem, was passieren würde, wenn er tatsächlich welches trank.  
Grille sammelte unterwegs ein paar Dschungelfrüchte, die farbenfroh und appetitlich aussahen, aber für einen Sangoren natürlich ohne jeden Reiz waren. Es erschien Zoot sogar beinahe so, als wolle der alte Gladiator an diesem Tag ihm zuliebe auf Fleisch verzichten, um ihn nicht ungewollt mit solchen Dingen zu konfrontieren. Diese Vermutung stellte sich wenige Stunden später als wahr heraus, am Abend, als Grille fragte: „Hast du es dir überlegt? Wollen wir etwas jagen, oder soll ich heute nur Früchte essen?“  
Zoot musste kurz nachdenken, bevor er seine Entscheidung kundtat. „Kein Blut“, sagte er stur.  
Grille sah ihn mitleidig an, widersprach aber nicht. „Wie du willst, Zoot.“ Und als sie es sich am Lagerfeuer so gemütlich machten, wie es eben ging, aß er nur das, was er zuvor gesammelt hatte, und dazu etwas trockenes Brot aus ihrem Vorrat.  
Zoot versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie schlecht es ihm mittlerweile ging. Immer wieder fuhren eisige, zornige Schauer durch seinen ganzen Körper und das Blut in ihm randalierte wie ein eingesperrtes Tier. Sein Atem ging immer flacher und schneller.  
„Du hechelst wie ein Hund“, bemerkte Grille.  
„Ich sagte, lass mich!“, fuhr Zoot ihn an.  
„Weißt du, Zoot, ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich heute Nacht schlafen sollte. Ich bin müde, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es klug wäre, dich in diesem Zustand dir selbst zu überlassen.“  
„Hast du etwa Angst, dass ich über dich herfalle, während du schläfst?“ Zoot lachte kurz gequält auf. „Nein, Grille, das würde ich nicht tun. Lieber würde ich mich selbst enthaupten.“  
„Du glaubst, du könntest das?“ Über Grilles Gesicht huschte ein schiefes Lächeln.  
„Bevor ich dich verletze, ja.“  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwer so etwas ist. Wenn alles in einem weiterleben will, dann vor allem. Und du wirkst auf mich nicht wie jemand, der sterben möchte, Zoot.“  
„Dieser verdammte Alte“, knurrte Zoot wütend. „Das hat er aus mir gemacht. Es war zum Teil meine eigene Schuld, aber warum konnte er mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?“  
„Er muss schon viele Tage gedurstet haben, nach allem, was wir darüber wissen.“  
„Das ist doch kein Grund, mich zu beißen!“  
„Doch, Zoot, das ist es wohl“, sagte Grille ernst. „Und du solltest damit aufhören, dich so zu quälen. Du bist noch ein sehr junger Sangore und das lange Dursten wird dir noch weniger guttun als einem so alten wie ihm.“  
„Was weißt du schon davon“, schnaufte Zoot.  
„Ich versuche nur, vernünftig zu sein.“  
„Schon gut, ich hab‘s verstanden!“  
„Das hoffe ich“, antwortete Grille. Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, schloss aber nicht die Augen. Statt zu schlafen, betrachtete er das Stück Nachthimmel über ihnen zwischen den Baumkronen.    
Zoot wollte nicht mehr sprechen. Davon abgesehen, dass es ihn anstrengte, hatte er im Augenblick auch nichts weiter zu sagen, jedenfalls nichts, das aus Grilles Sicht vernünftig gewesen wäre, und er wollte sich nicht mit seinem Kameraden streiten. Grille meinte es gut mit ihm, das war ihm bewusst, und er schätzte es sehr, dass der alte Gladiator ihn trotz allem zu nichts zwang.  
Der innere Ruf war viel stärker als in der Nacht zuvor, beinahe schon ein wüstes Geschrei, aber Zoot konnte es nicht abstellen. Irgendwann sank er in sich zusammen und legte sich, von Krämpfen geschüttelt, ins Gras. Seine Hände und Füße zuckten, sein Atem war nach wie vor schnell und flach. Er riss mit einer Hand büschelweise Kräuter aus und zerrieb sie zwischen den Fingern. Diese sinnlose Zerstörung empfand er als eigenartig wohltuend, aber sie vertrieb nicht sein inneres Wüten.


	4. IV.

**IV.**

Zoot hatte die ganze Nacht lang völlig verkrampft vor sich hingedämmert. Ihm war schwindlig, aber als er Grilles Schritte hörte, sprang er sofort auf; sein zitternder Körper fühlte sich an wie eine angespannte Feder, die sich nach jeder kleinen Erleichterung sehnte. Grille sprach ihn nicht auf ihr vergangenes Gespräch an, doch die tiefe Sorge im Blick seines Kameraden entging Zoot nicht.  
Während der Wanderung an diesem Tag war Zoots Gang etwas zwischen Humpeln und Hetzen. Immer wieder wurde er von Krämpfen geschüttelt und krümmte sich zusammen. Seine Adern schimmerten blauschwarz unter seiner Haut und das Blut in ihnen fühlte sich an wie langsam dahinkriechender Schleim. Nie hatte Zoot gedacht, dass sein Beharren auf seine Entscheidung derartige Qual mit sich bringen würde.   
Irgendwann am Nachmittag hielt Grille an und stellte sich Zoot in den Weg. „Zoot, ich ertrage das nicht länger“, sagte er ernst, fast scharf. „Ich respektiere deinen Willen, aber wenn du heute nichts trinkst, weiß ich nicht, wie lange ich das noch kann.“   
Inzwischen empfand Zoot Grilles lebendiges Aroma als ungeheuerlich verlockend, und es war peinigend, seinem Kameraden so nahe zu sein und dabei zu wissen, dieses kraftvolle Blut niemals trinken zu können. Er wich ein Stück weit zurück und duckte sich in die Schatten am Wegesrand.  
„Komm mir nicht zu nah“, krächzte er.  
Grille erkannte, dass es für ihn langsam gefährlich wurde. „Schluss damit.“ Seine Stimme war jetzt wirklich energisch und duldete keinen Widerspruch. „Ich jage mir heute einen Einhorntapir zum Abendessen, und du wirst sein Blut trinken.“ Und ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich von Zoot ab und marschierte weiter.  
Zoot konnte nichts erwidern. Ihm fehlte die Kraft dazu. Sein Kopf war erfüllt von dem Verlangen nach Grilles Blut, und er kämpfte dagegen wie gegen eine wilde Bestie. In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er keine andere Wahl haben würde, als Tierblut zu trinken, wenn er seinen Kameraden schützen wollte. Also fügte er sich - widerwillig zwar, aber mit dem Bewusstsein, dass es für sie beide so am besten war. Ihm graute vor dem Moment, in dem er diese Grenze überschreiten würde, denn er ahnte, dass es von dort aus kein Zurück mehr gab. Andererseits - es gab so oder so keins, war es also demzufolge nicht eigentlich egal? Er würde von jetzt an ewig ein Sangore bleiben, und es war töricht, anzunehmen, dass er dieses ganze ewige Leben verbringen konnte, ohne jemals einen Tropfen Blut zu sich zu nehmen, wenn er sich bereits jetzt in seinem Durst so elend fühlte.  
Die Jagd lief genau so ab wie immer - ein Beutetier würde durch einen Pfeil sterben, nicht durch Zoots eigene Kräfte. Grille, der diese Tat auch heute auf sich nahm, war eigentlich ein ausgebildeter Nahkämpfer und hatte vor seinem Zusammentreffen mit Zoot nie Pfeil und Bogen in der Hand gehabt. Zoot wusste, dass der alte Gladiator im Grunde nichts vom Töten hielt, wenn es nicht in direkter Konfrontation geschah - doch das Jagen mit Pfeilen war, so feige es auch anmuten mochte, nun einmal viel einfacher und bequemer als mit bloßen Händen, es sparte Zeit und schonte Kräfte.  
Im Abendlicht tötete Grille einen jungen Einhorntapir. Zoot hatte sich bis zuletzt geweigert, es selbst zu tun, obwohl Grille ihm dies vorgeschlagen hatte, und war seinem Kameraden nur in etwas Abstand gefolgt.   
Nun lag das schwarzweiß gefleckte, hundegroße Rüsseltier mit einem aus der Flanke ragenden Pfeil zusammengesunken auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Der Duft des noch warmen, frischen Blutes kroch in Zoots Sinne, nicht nur in seinen Geruchssinn, sondern in seine gesamte Wahrnehmungswelt. Ebenso wie das Fischblut am Abend zuvor verbreitete es ein deutliches weihrauchartiges Aroma, war aber viel verlockender, würziger, lebendiger. Ein Stück weit entfernt stand Grille im Gebüsch und wartete darauf, was Zoot tun würde, forderte ihn jedoch nicht zum Trinken auf.   
Zoot fühlte sich, sobald er seine Hemmungen soweit wie möglich abgeschüttelt hatte, eins mit sich selbst und der Welt, als er sich dem Tapir näherte. Er ging halb auf allen Vieren, so wie Ayoho in den Katakomben, und seine Adern pulsierten voller Vorfreude, aber über der Beute verharrte er kurz, trotz der kaum erträglichen Ausmaße seiner Gier. Er warf einen Blick zu Grille hinüber, und Grille nickte ihm zu.  
Der Tapir war längst tot, als Zoot von ihm trank, deshalb fehlte dem Blut viel von der Energie, die in einem noch lebenden Wesen steckte. Aber in Zoots Zustand war es ein unvergleichliches Labsal, von dem großartigen Gefühl, seine Fänge durch weiche Haut zu treiben - sie für das zu benutzen, wofür sie geschaffen waren -, ganz zu schweigen. Er wusste instinktiv, wie er richtig trinken musste, ohne sich selbst und seine Umgebung mit dem kostbaren Saft zu besudeln. Die fremde Kreatur in ihm soff gierig, jubelte und zuckte vor Freude, doch Zoot war viel zu verloren in seiner fast meditativen Ekstase, um sich darum zu scheren.  
Als er von dem Tier abließ, hatte er das Gefühl, noch nie in seiner ganzen Existenz derartige Erleichterung empfunden zu haben. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz ins Gras, betrachtete seine Hände, die ihre schauerliche Blässe verloren hatten, legte sie dann entspannt in den Schoß und lächelte Grille friedvoll an.   
Grille nahm den Tapir an Ort und Stelle aus, während Zoot ohne Abscheu zusah, und dabei stellte sich heraus, dass in dem Tier kaum noch ein Tropfen Blut war.  
„Du hast ihn komplett leergetrunken“, bemerkte Grille. „Wie eine Flasche Wein.“   
Zoot nickte schweigend. Er fühlte sich so vollkommen und großartig, voller tiefer Entspannung, gelassen und gleichzeitig euphorisch. Das nun warme Blut in seinen Adern quälte ihn nicht mehr. In diesem Zustand des Einsseins mit allem, was ihn nun ausmachte, erschien ihm das Sprechen wie ein lächerlicher Witz, also ließ er es bleiben.  
„Es ist nicht mehr weit bis zu unserem Ziel“, sagte Grille, während er den Tapir bei den Beinen packte und in Richtung des heutigen Lagerplatzes, der einen Fußmarsch von ungefähr zwanzig Minuten entfernt lag, aufbrach. „Ein Tag noch, höchstens zwei. Morgen müssten wir die ersten Reste der alten Pfade finden.“   
Einen Moment lang war Zoot völlig verwirrt, denn er hatte tatsächlich kurzzeitig vergessen, dass sie nicht nur planlos durch den Dschungel streiften, sondern zielstrebig in Richtung der Stufenpyramiden marschierten, die hier verborgen lagen.  
„Es tut mir leid, Grille“, sagte er, während sie am frisch entfachten Lagerfeuer saßen, das Tapirfleisch Bratenduft verbreitete, der für ihn völlig uninteressant war, und die Sterne nach und nach am Himmel erschienen.  
„Schwamm drüber“, antwortete Grille. „Es ist ja nichts passiert, und ich verstehe dich gut. Aber ich musste etwas tun, sonst wäre das für uns beide übel ausgegangen. Ich hoffe, es geht dir jetzt besser.“  
„Ehrlich gesagt ... es ging mir noch nie besser.“   
„Du willst dich jetzt also nicht noch einmal tagelang bis an deine Grenzen quälen?“  
„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Du hast recht, es ist sinnvoll, dass wir uns Blut und Fleisch teilen.“   
„Dann werden wir das auch weiterhin tun.“   
„Ich würde gerne selbst jagen“, sagte Zoot leise. „Aber ich habe Angst davor, dieser Wildheit in mir dadurch noch mehr Raum zu geben. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was ich empfunden habe, als ich dieses halbtote Blut trank. Mit lebendem Blut muss es noch viel stärker sein.“   
„Ich glaube, es ist besser, darüber nicht weiter nachzudenken. Solange ich da bin, kann ich für dich töten, also der Sache etwas von ihrer Wildheit nehmen.“   
„Grille ... ich bin froh, dass du mich so akzeptierst, wie ich jetzt bin.“  
„Warum auch nicht? Du bist immer noch mein Kamerad, der selbe, der du vorher warst.“   
„Es gibt jede Menge Geschichten über große Helden, die Sangoren töten. Und das zu recht, finde ich. Ich will nicht, dass aus mir so was wird wie die Ungeheuer in solchen Geschichten.“   
„Du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken, Zoot. Wir bekommen das schon alles irgendwie hin.“   
„Na, ich weiß nicht. Ich habe jetzt sehr viel Zeit. Immerhin bin ich unsterblich.“ Das war ein Fakt, dessen Tragweite Zoot noch immer nicht ganz erfassen konnte. Unsterblich war ein schnell dahingesagtes Wort, aber was es wirklich bedeutete, ging über den Horizont eines im Grunde so gewöhnlichen Abenteurers hinaus. Zoot erkannte zumindest, wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dass sein Charakter über Jahrzehnte und Jahrhunderte gleich bleiben und dass niemals Dinge passieren würden, die seine Sicht grundlegend und nachhaltig verändern konnten.  „In der Zeit kann eine Menge passieren. Glaubst du wirklich, ich werde immer so bleiben wie jetzt?“   
„Nein“, sagte Grille ehrlich. „Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass du dich zum Schlechten verändern musst.“   
Zoot musste zugeben, dass das stimmte, auch wenn es ihn nicht vollständig beruhigen konnte. In diesem Moment ging ihm auch auf, dass er, sofern ihn niemand vorher enthauptete, Grille überleben würde. Grille würde vor seinen Augen alt und grau werden, irgendwann vermutlich nicht mehr diese kräftezehrenden Reisen unternehmen können, während Zoot in seinem jetzigen Alterungsprozess quasi einfrieren und damit ewig der junge Mann bleiben würde, der er zum Zeitpunkt seiner Verwandlung gewesen war.  
Diese Erkenntnis war erschreckend, aber eine weitere Sache, über die Zoot nicht sprechen wollte. Er hielt sich die Zeit vor Augen, die sie noch miteinander haben würden - ein paar Jahrzehnte mindestens, wenn alles gut ging.   
Wieder hielt er am Lagerfeuer Wache, während Grille schlief. Im Großen und Ganzen entspannt, trotz verschiedener düsterer Gedanken, saß er da und genoss die Sinneseindrücke der Dschungelnacht; der Ruf der Wildheit in ihm war nur sehr leise und leicht zu ignorieren. Die Kreatur in seinen Adern war für eine Weile satt.  
Am Mittag des nächsten Tages trafen sie erstmals auf Reste eines verfallenen Kanals. Klares Wasser strömte noch immer zwischen steinernen Einfassungen entlang, von denen große Teile weggebrochen waren. Das alte Dschungelvolk, verwandt mit den ebenfalls verschollenen und kaum erforschten Jaguarleuten des Verlorenen Reichs, hatte kein Rad gekannt und sich nur entweder zu Fuß oder auf Booten bewegt. In ihrer Hauptstadt und deren Umgebung hatten sie Gewässer gezielt gelenkt und ein regelrechtes Straßennetz damit aufgebaut.  
Heutzutage aber war dieser Kanal unbefahrbar. An einigen Stellen waren die Einfassungen vollständig nach innen eingestürzt und bildeten Stromschnellen, an anderen war er schlicht vollkommen vom Dschungelgrün überwuchert. Zoot und Grille folgten ihm am Rand entlang in Fließrichtung des Wassers - von jetzt an war das alles, was sie zu tun brauchten - und fanden auch hier und da Abzweigungen zu Nebenkanälen. Je häufiger diese Abzweigungen wurden, desto näher kamen sie ihrem Ziel.  
Hin und wieder kamen sie im Lauf des Tages an Ansammlungen von Ruinen kantiger Steinhäuser mit terrassenartigen Dächern vorbei, aber von Stufenpyramiden war noch nichts zu sehen. Es wurde langsam Abend und sie entschlossen sich, auf einem der alten Plätze inmitten dieser Ruinen zu rasten. Zoot mochte die Ausstrahlung dieser Gegend. Die Gebäude waren im Laufe der Zeit so mit dem Dschungel verschmolzen, dass es schien, als wären sie nur noch halb vorhanden, in gewisser Weise Geister von Gebäuden.  
„Dann gehen wir mal jagen, oder, Zoot?“, riss Grille ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Und obwohl Zoot noch lange nicht so unerträglich durstig war, dass er es für nötig gehalten hätte, folgte er seinem Kameraden, und sie teilten sich an diesem Abend ein großes Wasserschwein, von denen es an den zerfallenen Stellen der Kanäle etliche gab.  
Das Blut dieses übergroßen Nagetiers war wohltuend wie die erste Blutmahlzeit am Abend zuvor, und doch musste Zoot feststellen, dass etwas fehlte. Das lag aber nicht an der Tierart, denn das Wasserschwein war, bevor es der Pfeil getroffen hatte, genau so warm und lebendig wie der Tapir gewesen. Da die unvorstellbare Qual des langen Durstes vorüber war, ging Zoots Wahrnehmung beim Trinken nun über die bloße Stillung eines Gelüstes hinaus. Alles, was er empfand, ließ ihn zu einem Schluss kommen, den er im Grunde schon gekannt, aber noch nicht in dieser Intensität vor Augen geführt bekommen hatte. Das Tier war bereits tot, als er davon trank, und damit nicht einmal halb so wertvoll wie eine Beute, der er buchstäblich das Leben aussaugte. Nur ein Abglanz von dem, was er hätte haben können.  
Aber auch das war etwas, worüber er mit Grille nicht sprach - zumal er ohnehin ahnte, dass Grille es wusste. Und solange er nicht dursten musste, war es ihm auch egal, wie intensiv er das Bluttrinken empfand, denn Vernunft hatte Vorrang vor unnötiger Sinnesfreude auf Kosten anderer Wesen - jedenfalls im Moment.  
Doch wie lange würde sich die wilde Kreatur mit so etwas zufriedengeben? Der Gedanke ließ Zoot nicht los, egal wie energisch er auch versuchte, ihn von sich zu schieben.


	5. V.

**V.**

In der Nacht, als Grille schlief, sah Zoot Lichtblitze über dem Dschungel. Zunächst hielt er sie für gewöhnliche Gewitterblitze, denn seit Stunden hingen schwere, finstere Wolken am Himmel. Doch je länger er das Phänomen beobachtete, desto stärker fiel ihm auf, dass die Blitze immer von unten her zu kommen schienen und auch nur von einer einzigen Stelle ausgingen.  
Das mussten die mysteriösen Blitze sein, die schon oft in Zusammenhang mit den Stufenpyramiden beschrieben worden waren und deren Ursache niemand kannte, auch wenn man alte Magie dahinter vermutete.   
Zoot entschied sich, Grille zu wecken, damit der es sich selber einmal ansehen konnte. Vielleicht würde es dazu später keine Gelegenheit mehr geben, denn die Blitzspektakel ereigneten sich nicht in jeder Nacht.  
Grille hatte kein Problem damit, wegen so etwas aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden, im Gegenteil, er war dankbar dafür, das Schauspiel nicht zu verpassen. Zusammen kletterten sie auf das Dach eines der verfallenen Gebäude, um besser sehen zu können, was sich dort in der Ferne abspielte. Tatsächlich fuhren die Blitze in unregelmäßigen Zeitabständen immer von einem Ort in vielleicht zehn Meilen Entfernung in die Höhe.   
„Morgen sind wir dann also am Ziel“, sagte Grille. „Ich bin gespannt, ob wir schaffen, was vor uns noch keiner geschafft hat. Hast du Angst?“  
Zoot lachte. „Angst? Ich? Vor so was doch nicht.“   
„Diese Völker sollen ja regelrecht im Gold gebadet haben. Mal sehen, wie viel davon wir uns unter den Nagel reißen können.“   
„Ich würde aber schon gerne wissen, was es mit diesen Blitzen auf sich hat. Es könnte reine Magie sein, vielleicht aber auch irgendeine mechanische oder alchimistische Sache.“   
„Was auch immer es ist, davon lassen wir uns nicht abschrecken, was?“ Grille klopfte Zoot kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter, was er seit Tagen nicht getan hatte. „Na gut, ich werde mal wieder schlafen gehen, ich muss ja morgen ausgeruht sein.“   
Und während Grille wieder hinunterkletterte und es sich auf seiner Schlafmatte bequem machte, blieb Zoot auf dem Dach und setzte sich ganz an den Rand, von wo er einen umfassenderen Blick über den Dschungel hatte, ohne jedoch Grille aus den Augen lassen zu müssen, falls sich irgendein Raubtier heranschlich. Bereits auf dem Hinweg hatte Zoot ein paar Raubkatzen im Unterholz wahrgenommen, die es vermutlich auf die hier reichlich vorhandenen Wasserschweine abgesehen hatten.  
Doch die ganze Nacht lang übertrat keine von ihnen die unsichtbare Grenze des Lagers, obwohl Zoot in den frühen Morgenstunden einen Jaguar sah, der den Platz umkreiste. Er und das wilde Tier musterten sich auf eigenartige Weise; immer wieder ruhten die glühenden Augen des im Dickicht verborgenen Räubers auf Zoot. Doch der Jaguar blieb, wo er war, und schien sich sogar vor Zoot zu ducken.  
Vielleicht, so dachte Zoot bei sich, stimmten die Geschichten, dass die Aura eines Sangoren andere Raubtiere auf Abstand hielt, weil sie instinktiv spürten, dass sie es mit einem Wesen zu tun hatten, das mächtiger war als sie, auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick nicht danach aussah. Zoot fiel es allerdings schwer zu glauben, er sei gefährlicher als ein Jaguar, Löwe oder gar Blautiger, und er wollte sich in dieser Hinsicht auch nicht auf die Probe stellen. Er wusste nur: hätte sich der Jaguar auf Grille gestürzt, wäre er sofort vom Dach gesprungen und hätte das Raubtier getötet, und er wusste auch, dass es ihm gelungen wäre. Wie er das hätte schaffen sollen, war ihm aus rationaler Sicht allerdings nicht klar.   
Am Morgen erzählte er Grille von seiner Beobachtung, und das war ein Moment, in dem beide gleichermaßen zum ersten Mal dankbar dafür waren, dass Zoot nun ein Sangore war.   
Weiterhin folgten sie dem verfallenen alten Kanal. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, einer Straße zu folgen, ohne wirklich selbst auf ihr zu gehen. Früher hatte es wohl auch einmal seitliche Pfade gegeben, aber von ihnen waren nur noch spärlichste Reste übrig. Ein paar zersplitterte und verstreute Pflastersteine hier und da, das war alles.  
Am Nachmittag dann erreichten sie endlich ihr Ziel. Vor ihnen tat sich ein Platz unerhörten Ausmaßes auf, angefüllt von einer geometrisch perfekt angeordneten Ansammlung kantiger Ruinen wie jenen, zwischen denen sie übernachtet hatten, und mehrerer unterschiedlich großer Stufenpyramiden, die alle in einem erstaunlich guten Zustand waren. Über allem schien eine Art goldener Dunst zu liegen, was wohl durch das helle Sonnenlicht in Verbindung mit dem gelben Stein, der als Grundmaterial für fast alles gedient hatte, zustande kam.  
Daran, dass sie hier mindestens eine Nacht verbringen würden, führte kein Weg vorbei. Der Rest des Nachmittags würde sicher nicht ausreichen, um zu finden, wonach sie suchten, aber selbst wenn, die Nacht würde sie davon abhalten, schon heute wieder von hier fortzuwandern.  
Wie sich schnell herausstellte, lebte auf den Stufenpyramiden eine Horde von Löwenäffchen, deren Felle und Mähnen wie reines Gold glänzten. Diese Affen turnten mit Leichtigkeit auf dem alten Stein herum und beobachteten die beiden Abenteurer skeptisch. Sie schienen der Meinung zu sein, dieser ganze Platz gehöre ihnen, und waren über solche Eindringlinge eindeutig nicht erfreut.  
„Wir sollten besser aufpassen, dass wir denen nicht in die Quere kommen, sonst bewerfen die uns noch mit Dreck“, brummte Grille.  
„Na ja, genau genommen ist das ihr gutes Recht“, gab Zoot zu bedenken. „Aber immerhin sind es bloß Affen. Keine Monster.“   
Grille sah Zoot fragend an. „Und, wie steht es um deine Jagdlust?“  
Als hätten die Affen das gehört und verstanden, reagierten einige von ihnen, indem sie in wütendes Gekreisch verfielen.  
Zoot blickte zu den Affen und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein. Auf keinen Fall.“   
„Besser so. Mir sind die nicht ganz geheuer, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll.“   
Statt also einen der Affen zu töten, erwählten Zoot und Grille erneut ein Wasserschwein zu ihrer abendlichen Beute. Mit dem Blut ging es Zoot wie am vorherigen Abend: er spürte Sättigung und Zufriedenheit, aber es blieb das Gefühl, dass da mehr sein könnte, sehr viel mehr.  
Da es noch nicht dunkel und sie beide angenehm satt waren, nutzten sie die restlichen Stunden des Tages, um ihre Suche zu beginnen, dabei ständig beäugt von den goldenen Affen. Aber sie hatten kaum eine Ahnung, wo sie eigentlich ansetzen sollten, nur diverse vage Vermutungen.  
Ein großes Problem war, dass man nur sehr wenig über das Volk wusste, welches diesen Ort geschaffen hatte, weil der damalige Imperator Nerogio V. - welcher zwar noch nicht so größenwahnsinnig gewesen war wie der berüchtigte Nerogio VIII., aber dennoch zahlreiche irrwitzige Einfälle gehabt hatte - bei dessen Eroberung nur rücksichtslos Schätze an sich gerafft hatte. Sämtliche auffindbare Gelehrten des alten Volkes hatte er hinrichten und ihre Bibliotheken vernichten lassen. Deshalb verfügten spätere Wissenschaftler, die sich mit dem Dschungelvolk beschäftigten, kaum über brauchbare Informationen, hauptsächlich nur propagandalastige Geschichten, die zu großen Teilen wohl völlig übertrieben und oftmals absurd blutrünstig waren.  
Während Zoot und Grille für eine erste, grobe Suche durch die Ruinen stapften, fanden sie durchaus noch alte Spuren der Kämpfe, die hier zu jener Zeit stattgefunden hatten - ein verbeulter Legionärshelm hier, ein rostiges Schwert da. Aber keinerlei Hinweise auf irgendwelche versteckten Grabkammern. Und das war eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen.  
Später, als es dunkel wurde, saßen sie an einem durch Mauerreste geschützten Platz am Rand des Geländes, von wo sie sowohl den Dschungel als auch die Affen im Auge behalten konnten, und besprachen ihre bisherigen Entdeckungen und ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Sie beide fanden das Verhalten des damaligen Imperators dumm und kurzsichtig, aber daran war nichts mehr zu ändern. Den folgenden Tag wollten sie nutzen, um die antike Stadt von außen nach innen in einem Ring lückenlos abzusuchen und dabei möglichst keinen Winkel unerforscht zu lassen.  
Grille legte sich natürlich irgendwann schlafen; Zoot blieb zunächst bei ihm im Lager und lauschte von dort aus der Nacht. Selbst jetzt noch erklang immer wieder der Ruf eines dieser Affen, aber wenigstens schienen keine Raubtiere in der Nähe zu sein.   
Über den Pyramiden gab es in dieser Nacht kein Blitzspektakel. Zoot fragte sich, wie so etwas wohl aus direkter Nähe aussehen mochte. Im Dunkeln nahm er all die Ruinen in außerordentlich scharfen Formen wahr, ihre Strukturen voll von filigransten Details, während sie ihn bei Tag beinahe geblendet hatten. Es war fast so, als hätte er im Tageslicht nur ihre Körper gesehen, jetzt aber sah er ihre Seelen.  
Ihm kam im Angesicht von alledem ein Gedanke - was, wenn er mit seiner neuen Sinneswahrnehmung in der Dunkelheit etwas finden konnte, das sie beide tagsüber niemals entdecken würden, egal wie gründlich sie auch suchten? Eine Weile grübelte er darüber nach und schweifte gedanklich über das Gelände, wobei ihm seine Idee immer verlockender erschien.  
Er zögerte einen Moment, überzeugte sich noch einmal davon, dass wirklich nichts Gefährliches in der Nähe war, das Grille im Schlaf während seiner Abwesenheit angreifen könnte, und weil er zumindest im Augenblick nichts Derartiges wahrnehmen konnte, brach er endlich auf eigene Faust zu einem nächtlichen Streifzug auf.  
Die meisten der goldenen Affen hatten sich auf hoch erhobenen Plätzen zusammengekauert und schliefen, aber ein paar von ihnen hielten offensichtlich Nachtwache. Zoot fühlte sich von ihren Blicken verfolgt, was eindeutig keine Einbildung war. Einer der Affen - ein für diese Spezies ungewöhnlich großes Exemplar - schlich ihm sogar nach. Immer, wenn Zoot stehenblieb, verharrte auch der Affe auf der Stelle und duckte sich. Und sobald Zoot weiterlief, setzte sich der Affe ebenso wieder in Bewegung.  
Durch diesen Begleiter fühlte sich Zoot immer unwohler, auch wenn er natürlich wusste, dass der Affe ihm nichts tun konnte. Etwas im Ausdruck dieses kleinen Tiers bereitete ihm echtes Unbehagen, aber er konnte nicht definieren, woran das lag oder was es überhaupt war. Der Affe schien Zoot mit seinen blauen Augen regelrecht zu durchleuchten und sah dabei ernst und warnend aus.  
„Hau ab“, zischte Zoot irgendwann. „Du bist nur ein Affe. Du solltest im Dunkeln nicht mal vernünftig sehen können.“ Doch den Affen kümmerte das offensichtlich nicht im Geringsten. Für einen Moment lieferten sie sich eine Art Duell im gegenseitigen Anstarren, bei dem keiner kleinbeigeben zu wollen schien. Letztendlich war es Zoot, der den direkten Blickkontakt abbrach, weil ihm etwas an seinem Gegner auffiel, das sich bisher seiner Wahrnehmung entzogen hatte.   
Der Affe trug ein Armband, einen kleinen goldenen Reif am rechten Handgelenk. Zoot war erstaunt, dass er das nicht früher bemerkt hatte, und es irritierte ihn, so etwas an einem Tier zu sehen. Wie kam der Armreif da hin? Hatte der Affe ihn gefunden? Warum existierte überhaupt ein Schmuckstück, das auf ein so kleines, dünnes Handgelenk passte, vor allem hier an einem Ort, der eindeutig nicht von Zwergen errichtet war?  
Als hätte der Affe bemerkt, dass Zoot etwas Verbotenes gesehen hatte, trat plötzlich ein erschrockener Ausdruck auf sein winziges Gesicht, und er drehte sich um und sprintete ins Dunkel davon wie eine aufgescheuchte Katze. Zoot verfolgte ihn nicht, stand allerdings noch einen Moment lang verdattert da und versuchte vergeblich, einen Sinn in dem zu finden, was eben passiert war.  
Von jetzt an wurde er von keinem weiteren Affen verfolgt. Ihre Anwesenheit wäre ihm keinesfalls entgangen, auch wenn sie sich versteckt gehalten hätten. Aus irgendeinem Grund schienen sie ihn nun in Ruhe zu lassen und das machte ihn umso sicherer, dass er den Armreif nicht hatte sehen dürfen, auch wenn er sich andererseits mittlerweile fragte, ob er ihn sich vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte.   
Statt weiter über die Affen nachzudenken, lenkte Zoot seine Betrachtungen wieder auf die Struktur des Geländes, dessen geometrischen Aufbau, die Klänge seiner eigenen Schritte auf dem Pflaster und die unterschiedlichen Melodien, die der Nachtwind in all den steinernen Öffnungen erzeugte. Nachdem er einige Zeit lang seiner Wahrnehmung gelauscht hatte, war er sich sicher, dass auch unter diesem Platz nicht nur Erde und Gestein war, und seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte immer wieder zu einer kleineren, eher unauffälligen Pyramide, die ein ganzes Stück von der größten entfernt stand.  
Er ging ohne weiteres Zögern genau in ihre Richtung, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob er dort etwas Brauchbares finden würde. Sobald er vor der Pyramide stand, vertiefte er sich wieder nur in das, was ihm seine Sinne erzählten. Es gab hier einen Schacht nach unten, vermutlich eine Treppe, aber wo war der Eingang? Nicht in der Pyramide, eher daneben ...  
Dennoch zunächst einmal vorsichtig die Mauern abklopfend, ging Zoot um die Pyramide herum. Dann verharrte er vor einer der Skulpturen, die an den Ecken des Bauwerks aufragten und drachenartige Schlangen mit gefiederten Halskrausen darstellten. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte er die Figur, ließ seinen Blick an ihr auf und ab wandern. Irgendetwas an dieser Schlange war anders als bei den anderen dreien. Es war nicht die Pose oder der Zustand, in dieser Hinsicht waren sie alle gleich - nein, es waren haarfeine Lücken zwischen ihren Bauchsegmenten.   
Auf gut Glück drückte Zoot eine Hand gegen mehrere dieser Bauchsegmente. Zuerst tat sich gar nichts, aber er gab noch nicht auf und versuchte es nochmals mit etwas mehr Kraftaufwand, wobei er verschiedene Kombinationen ausprobierte. Die Segmente ließen sich tatsächlich ein kleines Stück weit eindrücken. Plötzlich ertönte ein steinernes Schabegeräusch, das ihn zurückschrecken ließ. Die gefiederte Halskrause der Schlange fing an, sich langsam zu drehen, und von einer Stelle ein paar Schritte entfernt drang ein neues, vergleichbares, aber noch viel eindrucksvolleres Geräusch an Zoots Ohren. Es hatte sich eindeutig etwas Großes bewegt.  
Beinahe hätte er lauthals einen triumphierenden Ruf ausgestoßen. Dort im Boden neben der Pyramide war eine Steinplatte aufgeklappt wie eine Falltür - geschickt getarnt durch Pflastersteine, die darauf so angeordnet waren, dass die Platte in geschlossenem Zustand wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Teil vom Boden aussah und sich jeder Entdeckung entzog. Zoot stellte sich an den Rand des schwarzen Schachts und sah hinein. Er konnte eindeutig eine Treppe erkennen, die sich nach einigen Metern Tiefe in verwinkelter Dunkelheit verlor, selbst für seine Augen zu dicht. Von dort unten drang kühle Kellerluft herauf, geschwängert von dem vertrauten Aroma uralter Mumien.  
Das war sehr wahrscheinlich ein Zugang zu jenen Grabkammern, über die es so viele Gerüchte gab. Zoot konnte es kaum erwarten, Grille am Morgen davon zu berichten. Zunächst aber wollte er die Falltür wieder verschließen - und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen sollte. Als er versuchte, sie von Hand zuzuziehen, rührte sie sich keinen Millimeter. Er betrachtete nochmals die Statue, deren Federkranz jetzt stillstand, aber immer noch von der Ursprungsposition abweichend verschoben war. Vielleicht musste er diesen Teil der Figur einfach wieder in die vorherige Position bringen? Aber der Kranz ließ sich nicht einfach so zurückdrehen, und auch, als Zoot auf die selben Bauchsteine drückte wie zuvor, passierte nichts, also versuchte er es vom Rücken der Schlange aus. Vielleicht war das ja logisch - der Bauch diente zum Öffnen, der Rücken zum Schließen.  
Und tatsächlich - nach einigem Probieren drehte sich der Federkranz wieder in die Position zurück, in der er sich zuvor befunden hatte, und die Falltür schloss sich mit einem leisen Knirschen. Sie war nun wieder ebenso unsichtbar wie vorher.  
Ein seltsamer Mechanismus, den man keinesfalls einfach so finden konnte, wenn man nicht wusste, wonach man zu suchen hatte. Außerdem besaß er die Tücke, dass jemand, der in die Tiefe stieg, von außen eingeschlossen werden konnte. Möglich, dass sich innen noch irgendwo ein weiterer Öffnungsmechanismus befand, aber darauf konnte man sich nicht verlassen. Zoot dachte bei sich, dass es vielleicht besser sein mochte, wenn sie beide nicht gleichzeitig dort hinabstiegen, und er war nicht einmal sicher, warum ihm dieser Gedanke kam, schließlich war hier niemand außer ihnen.


	6. VI.

**VI.**

Grille war über Zoots Entdeckung erstaunt, vor allem aber erfreut. „Kein Wunder, dass nie jemand diesen Schacht gefunden hat“, meinte er. „Wie soll man auch darauf kommen?“ Und bereits direkt nach einem kleinen Frühstück ließ er sich von Zoot zu der Stelle führen, wo die Skulptur stand.   
Zoot drückte wieder auf dem Bauch der Figur herum, bis sich der Schacht auftat. Die richtige Kombination kannte er zwar immer noch nicht, doch sofern es überhaupt eine konkrete gab, schien sie nicht besonders kompliziert zu sein. Sobald aber die Treppe nach unten enthüllt war, kam er auf die Warnung zu sprechen, die er aus irgendeinem Grund für angemessen hielt: „Man kann die Falltür von außen wieder schließen. Wir sollten nicht zu zweit da runter gehen, sonst kommen wir vielleicht nie mehr raus.“  
„Wer sollte sie denn schließen?“, fragte Grille verwundert.  
„Na, diese Affen zum Beispiel. Du sagtest ja selbst, sie sind dir unheimlich. Mir im Übrigen auch.“   
„Du glaubst, sie könnten wissen, wie man diesen Mechanismus bedient?“   
„Keine Ahnung, aber ich will da lieber nichts riskieren.“ Zoot dachte kurz darüber nach, ob er ein bestimmtes Detail erwähnen sollte, und entschied sich letztendlich dafür, es zu tun. „Dieser Affe, der mich in der Nacht verfolgt hat, trug einen Armreif. Aus purem Gold, vermutlich.“    
„Im Ernst? Das ist seltsam, aber den könnte er auch irgendwo hier gefunden haben.“  
„Wer weiß.“ Zoot hob die Schultern. „Jedenfalls sollte einer von uns hier oben bleiben. Einfach zur Sicherheit.“   
„In Ordnung“, antwortete Grille. „Wenn du einverstanden bist, gehe ich mal runter und schaue, ob man die Falltür nicht auch von innen irgendwie öffnen kann.“   
„Gute Idee.“ Zoot lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Seite der Statue und behielt die Umgebung im Auge, während Grille seine kleine Irrlichtlaterne am Gürtel befestigte, um beide Hände frei und trotzdem Licht zu haben, und hinunter in die Tiefe stieg.  
Als Zoot die goldenen Felle von Löwenäffchen erblickte, die im Gebüsch und auf dem Pflaster in der Nähe schimmerten, war er ganz und gar nicht erstaunt. Er hatte mit so etwas schon gerechnet. Immer mehr Affen näherten sich dem Ort des Geschehens, verharrten dann aber in einiger Entfernung. Es musste mindestens ein Dutzend sein. Sie saßen nur da und starrten mit undeutbaren Blicken in Zoots Richtung.  
Das inzwischen vertraute Knirschgeräusch der Falltür erklang, und Zoot konnte nicht verhindern, dass er erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Dafür, dass sich die Steinplatte geschlossen hatte, war keinesfalls er selbst verantwortlich, denn er hatte den Rücken der Skulptur nicht berührt. Er kniete sich vor die nun verschlossene Stelle. „Grille, bist du in Ordnung?“, rief er durch den Stein hinunter und hatte keine Ahnung, ob Grille ihn überhaupt hören konnte.   
Doch der alte Gladiator hörte ihn. „Alles in Ordnung“, kam stark gedämpft von unten seine Stimme. „Hier ist ein Mechanismus an der Wand, der anscheinend das Gleiche kann wie die Statue.“    
Die Erleichterung, die Zoot in diesem Moment überkam, war kaum zu beschreiben und wurde nur noch von jener übertroffen, die er spürte, als Grille die Falltür von unten auch wieder öffnete.  
„Komm ruhig runter“, sagte Grille.   
„Wir sollten das vorher noch mal ausprobieren“, erwiderte Zoot. „Stell dir vor, es funktioniert nur einmal und dann nie wieder.“   
Und da sie beide wussten, dass Zoots Vorsicht in dieser Sache Leben retten konnte, versuchten sie noch mehrmals, die Falltür zu öffnen und zu schließen - insbesondere um festzustellen, ob sich jener Mechanismus in der Skulptur und jener im Schacht nicht irgendwie gegenseitig blockieren konnten. Aber da es keine erkennbaren Schwierigkeiten dabei gab, stieg Zoot schließlich doch noch zusammen mit Grille hinunter. Die Düsternis unter der Falltür war dick und schwer, beinahe stofflich, und von irgendwo aus den finsteren Tiefen kam ein kühler Luftzug, der sich im Vergleich zu der Hitze des Dschungels anfühlte wie Eiswind.  
Der von Grille entdeckte Mechanismus bestand aus zwei quaderförmigen Steinschaltern an der Wand, offensichtlich einer zum Öffnen und einer zum Schließen der Falltür, beide keineswegs versteckt, was hier unten wohl auch nicht mehr nötig war. Zoot hielt es für besser, die Steinplatte zu schließen, während sie diesen Ort erforschten - hauptsächlich, weil so wenigstens die Chance bestand, die unheimlichen Affen auszusperren, denn es war ja durchaus möglich, dass sie nicht wussten, wie man den Mechanismus bediente. Frische Luft gab es wohl genug, wie der kalte Windhauch bewies, und das Tageslicht würde ohnehin nur auf dem ersten Stück der Treppe etwas nützen. Grilles Irrlichtlaterne erzeugte ein Licht, das dem des Vollmonds sehr ähnlich war, wodurch Zoot in der Düsternis hier unten ausgezeichnet sehen konnte - besser, als wenn es vollständig hell gewesen wäre.  
Die Treppe machte mehrmals einen Knick, während sie in die Tiefe führte, endete allerdings bereits nach vielleicht zehn Metern. Nun standen Zoot und Grille in einem kleinen Vorraum, von dem ein waagerechter, aber eigenwillig schiefer Gang abzweigte. Aus diesem kam der Geruch nach Mumien und verfallenen alten Stoffen - und ebenso jener von Gold, den Grille wahrscheinlich nicht riechen konnte, Zoot mit seinen feineren Sinnen aber sehr wohl.  
Sehr vorsichtig bewegten sie sich in den Gang hinein und machten die eigentümliche Entdeckung, dass er in einem perfekten, gleichmäßigen Zickzack verlief. So etwas war ihnen neu. Und sie mussten feststellen, dass es, obwohl der Gang an sich recht breit war und keine weiteren Abzweigungen aufwies, eine extrem verwirrende Wirkung hatte. Man hatte das seltsame Gefühl, nie ans Ziel zu kommen und sich hoffnungslos zu verlaufen, auch wenn man das faktisch nicht tat. Bereits nach einigen wenigen Ecken empfanden beide einen leichten Schwindel.  
Mit einem Mal fiel der Schimmer der Irrlichtlaterne auf eine vertrocknete Gestalt, die in der nächsten Zickzacknische gelauert hatte. Zoot und Grille erschreckten sich schon lange nicht mehr vor Mumien und dergleichen, aber sie waren überrascht, diesen Gang nicht völlig leer vorzufinden.  
„Wer oder was ist das denn?“, fragte Zoot irritiert, während er kauernde Leiche betrachtete. „Sieht nicht aus wie eine jahrtausendealte Mumie.“   
In der Tat schien diese Mumie vergleichsweise frisch zu sein, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahrhunderte alt, und trug auch nicht die Art von Schmuck und Kleidung, die man an diesem Ort erwartet hätte. Vielmehr hatte sie eine zerfallene Lederhose an den Beinen, fadenscheinige Reste eines Wollhemds am Oberleib und einen rissigen Schlapphut auf dem Kopf. Hemd und Hose waren mit dunklen Flecken übersät.  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß es“, sagte Grille leise.  
„Was soll das heißen?“ Zoot schaute seinen Kameraden verwundert an.  
„Professor Veritus van Palme. Bekannt für seinen ungewöhnlichen Wagemut - und seinen Schlapphut.“ Grille tippte gegen den Hut, von dem daraufhin ein Stück abbröselte. „Er hat diesen Tunnel also lange vor uns entdeckt, konnte aber nicht mehr darüber berichten. Fragt sich nur, woran er gestorben ist.“  
„Er ist verblutet, wie es aussieht“, sagte Zoot. „Diese dunklen Flecken, das ist altes Blut.“ Er musste sich unwillkürlich vorstellen, wie dieses Blut wohl frisch ausgesehen hätte, und ein sehnsüchtiger Schauer überlief ihn für einen Moment. Aber viel wichtiger als sein kurz aufkeimender Blutdurst war die Frage, was van Palme umgebracht hatte, denn eine solche Menge Blut konnte man kaum verlieren, indem man einfach nur stolperte oder sich an einer Ecke den Kopf stieß. Entschlossen zog Zoot, der dank seiner Verwandlung ohnehin gegen sämtliche Krankheiten immun geworden war, die Mumie an den Beinen ein Stück nach vorne, weg von der Wand, an der sie lehnte. Sie kippte mit dem Gesicht nach unten um, und die Reste des Wollhemds offenbarten am Rücken noch größere Blutflecken und regelmäßige Löcher, als hätten lange Speere hineingestochen.  
„Durchbohrt von Stacheln“, stellte Grille lapidar fest. „Siehst du irgendwas dort in der Ecke, wo er saß, Zoot?“   
„Dort sind Lücken zwischen den Steinen, wahrscheinlich kamen die Stacheln da raus und sind dann wieder eingefahren“, sagte Zoot. „Aber ich wundere mich, dass er der Wand so nahe kam. Und dann auch noch mit dem Rücken zuerst.“   
„Jedenfalls müssen wir vorsichtig sein. Hier scheint noch mehr zu lauern als nur dieser Zickzackgang.“ Mit einem Fuß schob Grille den toten van Palme wieder in die Nische zurück.    
Noch ein ganzes Stück kämpften sie sich den verwirrenden Tunnel entlang. Es war wegen seiner eigenwilligen Form schwer abzuschätzen, wie viel Strecke sie dabei zurücklegten, aber der Weg musste ihnen ungefähr drei- bis viermal so lang vorkommen, wie er tatsächlich war. Endlich aber öffnete sich vor ihnen ein größeres Gewölbe, das in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr erstaunlich war.  
Die Irrlichtlaterne war hier nicht mehr nötig, weil alle Wände mit kryptischen Bildern und Hieroglyphen in bunten Leuchtfarben übersät waren, welche auch Licht auf die Umgebung abstrahlten. Der Schimmer dieser Farben spiegelte sich auf einem kleinen Goldhügel in der Mitte des Raumes, und auf der Spitze dieses Hügels hockte eine Mumie mit angewinkelten Beinen und einem überheblichen, selbstsicheren Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Die Mumie selbst war goldgeschmückt, trug einen Kopfputz, Arm- und Fußreifen sowie mehrere Halsbänder, und auch alle ihre Zähne waren aus Gold. Selbst das, was von ihren Haaren noch übrig war, sah aus wie vergoldet, und bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte man erkennen, dass sogar ihre Fuß- und Fingernägel golden glänzten.  
„Mein lieber Schwan“, entfuhr es Grille. Er klang begeistert. „Schau nur, wie der im Gold badet. Er wird doch nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir uns hier ein wenig bedienen? Bleibt ja immer noch genug übrig.“   
„Sein Grinsen gefällt mir nicht“, bemerkte Zoot. „Hast du schon mal eine Mumie gesehen, die dermaßen grinst?“   
„Nein“, gab Grille zu. „Das ist schon etwas eigenartig.“   
„Wir wissen immer noch nicht, was genau mit van Palme passiert ist. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir vorsichtig sein müssen. Fass hier besser erst mal nichts an. Ich will den Raum auf Fallen untersuchen.“  
„Du bist seit deiner Verwandlung viel misstrauischer geworden, Zoot.“  
„Zu Recht.“ Zoot wies Grille an, die Finger von dem Schatz zu lassen, und untersuchte den Raum auf versteckte Mechanismen. Tatsächlich konnte er aber nichts Verdächtiges finden. Das war offensichtlich einfach nur eine harmlose Grabkammer mit einem Schatz darin. Trotzdem gefiel ihm die Mumie nicht. Sie wirkte nicht so hilflos, wie jemand hätte wirken sollen, der vor Jahrtausenden das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte.  
„Gut, nehmen wir was mit“, sagte Zoot schließlich. „Aber nicht viel. Und dann nichts wie raus hier.“   
„Eine Handvoll Gold für jeden, das ist genug“, erwiderte Grille. „Wir wollen ja nicht gierig sein.“   
Aber kaum hatte Grille eine Hand nach dem Goldhaufen ausgestreckt, erhob sich ein mächtiger Schatten und verdeckte einen Teil des bunten Lichts der Wandmalereien. Entgeistert starrten die beiden Abenteurer hin und wichen rückwärts zum Ausgang zurück. Es sah aus, als würde schwarzer Dunst aus der Mumie aufsteigen und jene Kreatur formen, die nun knapp unter der Decke schwebte, eine schattenhafte Riesenschlange mit Federkranz und goldglühenden Augen.  
„Oh, Scheiße“, entfuhr es Zoot. „Ich hab doch geahnt, dass hier was faul ist!“   
Die Schlange fuhr mit aufgerissenem Maul aus der Luft herab, auf die beiden Abenteurer zu. Ihr Atem roch nach uraltem Staub und Verfall. Zoot und Grille konnten gerade noch ihrem zuschnappenden Reißzahngebiss ausweichen, das eher dem eines Drachen glich als dem einer gewöhnlichen Schlange. Sie waren mit einem Satz wieder im Zickzacktunnel und flohen.   
Aber das Ungeheuer folgte ihnen, schlängelte sich behände um die Ecken und schnappte immer wieder nach ihnen. Sie legten an Tempo zu, versuchten, es abzuhängen und rechtzeitig die Treppe und den Öffnungsmechanismus zu erreichen, und kamen dabei den Wänden immer wieder gefährlich nahe.  
„Halt“, sagte Zoot plötzlich, obwohl die Schlange jeden Moment um die nächste Ecke kommen konnte, und packte Grille am Arm.   
„Spinnst du?“, zischte Grille.   
„Nein. Ich weiß jetzt, was van Palme umgebracht hat!“  
Und Zoot blieb eisern an Ort und Stelle stehen, als sich der wehrhafte Kopf der Schlange über ihm erhob und ihr Katakombenatem in sein Gesicht schlug. Er streckte seine freie Hand nach dem Körper der Kreatur aus - und griff glatt durch sie hindurch, wie durch Luft.  
Der Gesichtsausdruck der Schlange zeigte einen Moment lang so etwas wie völlige Überraschung. Sie klappte ihre Kiefer zu, rollte sich zusammen wie eine Spirale - und löste sich geräuschlos in Luft auf. Nur ihr Gebiss - offenbar ein echtes Riesenschlangengebiss - fiel klappernd auf den Boden.   
„Was -“, machte Grille verdutzt.  
„Sie war nicht echt“, sagte Zoot.  
„Eine Illusion?“   
„Ganz genau. Ich habe keine Lebensenergie in ihr gespürt.“    
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Grille seine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte. „Jetzt verstehe ich. Man läuft vor ihr weg und sie treibt einen in die Fallen, die hier in den Wänden versteckt sind. Van Palme wurde von ihr mit dem Rücken voran in die Ecke gedrängt.“   
„Aber mich konnte sie nicht täuschen“, sagte Zoot nicht ohne Stolz.   
„Meine Güte, deine neuen Fähigkeiten sind nützlich. Keine Ahnung, wie wir vorher ohne ausgekommen sind.“   
„Da hast du wohl Recht.“   
„Und? Was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Wir könnten zurückgehen und uns Gold holen. Ich finde, nach dem Schreck haben wir uns das erst richtig verdient.“    
„Du glaubst, dieses Biest kommt nicht wieder?“  
„Nein, ich schätze, den Zauber haben wir gebrochen. Und selbst wenn nicht - es kann uns ja nichts tun. Reine Effektgaukelei ist das, sonst nichts.“   
Zoot wusste, wie leicht sie van Palmes Schicksal hätten teilen können. Wer außer einem Sangoren würde schon im Angesicht dieser Kreatur ruhig stehenbleiben und versuchen, sie anzufassen? Man würde allerhöchstens mit Waffen danach schlagen und noch mehr Angst bekommen, weil Spieße, Knüppel und Klingen einfach durch sie hindurchfuhren, ohne ihr zu schaden. Eigentlich war dieser Zauber gut ausgedacht - aber eben nicht gut genug.  
Sie rafften jeder eine Handvoll Gold, während die Mumie noch immer grinsend ins Leere starrte, ohne erneut ihr Spektakel anzufangen, verbrachten aber nicht unnötig viel weitere Zeit in der leuchtenden Schatzkammer. Selbst ohne das schattenhafte Ungeheuer fühlten sie sich unter den Blicken des goldgeschmückten Mannes unwohl. Auf dem Rückweg bewegten sie sich mit hoher Vorsicht, um nicht doch noch aus Versehen in eine der heimtückischen Fallen zu geraten.  
Die Falltür öffnete sich ohne Probleme und grelles Sonnenlicht fiel hinunter in den Schacht. Zoot und Grille stiegen zurück an die Oberfläche. Zoots Augen schmerzten einen Moment lang bestialisch, weil der Wechsel von Dämmerlicht zu Tageslicht so plötzlich war, ganz anders als ein gemächlicher Sonnenaufgang. Er hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht und linste vorsichtig zwischen den Fingern hindurch, bis sich Gewöhnung einstellte und der Schmerz nachließ.  
In etwas Abstand hockten rings um den Schacht Affen, manche hatten sich auf die Hinterbeine aufgerichtet, andere peitschten mit den Schwänzen wie verärgerte Katzen. Sie starrten derart vorwurfsvoll, dass Zoot erschauderte.  
Sobald die beiden Abenteurer einen Schritt gegangen waren, sprangen auf einmal dutzende von Affen auf sie los. Die kleinen Tiere kreischten wie irre und entblößten ihre für etwas, das sich nur von Früchten ernährte, doch recht eindrucksvollen Gebisse. Zwei sprangen Zoot auf die Schultern, wo sie sich in sein Hemd verkrallten und ihm in die Ohren kreischten, und er hatte erstaunliche Mühe damit, sie abzuschütteln. Grille ging es da nicht besser, mit Händen und Füßen hielt er sich Affen vom Leib und einer saß auf seinem Helm und zog ihn von oben am Bart. Beide Abenteurer rannten, so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen, zurück zu ihrem Lager. Sie rafften in Windeseile ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen, die Affen die ganze Zeit über dicht auf den Fersen. Um nicht planlos in den Dschungel zu rennen, verließen Zoot und Grille die antike Stadt auf dem selben Weg, auf dem sie hineingekommen waren. Einige Augenblicke hetzten sie am Hauptkanal entlang, bis sie feststellten, dass ihnen die Affen nicht folgten.  
Grille ließ sich auf einen quaderförmigen Steinblock sinken, betrachtete ein paar Affenbisse an seinen Händen und machte sich sofort daran, sie zu desinfizieren, denn er wusste, wie gefährlich solche Bisse sein konnten. „Ungeheuerliche Biester“, schnaufte er. „Was hatten die eigentlich für ein Problem?“   
„Was weiß ich?“, antwortete Zoot, der wesentlich weniger abgehetzt war als sein Kamerad. „Und ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich es wissen will.“   
„Hätten wir sie töten sollen?“  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre, Grille.“   
„Ja, ich weiß, du hältst nichts vom Töten und ich ja auch nicht. Aber unheimlich sind sie, diese Affen. Am besten machen wir jetzt einen großen Bogen um die Stadt. Aber ich will nach Roma, nicht zurück zur Hochebene, also müssen wir wieder dran vorbei.“   
„Nach Roma? Ja, die Stadt würde mir jetzt auch ganz guttun.“ Zoot holte seine Beute aus seiner Gürteltasche und breitete sie auf dem Steinboden aus. Er hatte noch gar keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich richtig anzusehen, was er von dort unten hatte mitgehen lassen. Es war ein Sammelsurium von kleinen Schmuckstücken und eckigen Münzen - sicherlich von enormem Wert.  
Auch er war gebissen worden. Doch die Wunden verheilten bereits in rasendem Tempo und bereiteten ihm keinerlei Schmerzen mehr. Das war das erste Mal, dass er Bekanntschaft mit seiner neuen Selbstheilungskraft machte - und er fragte sich, ob die Affen, die ihn gebissen hatten, wohl auch etwas von seinem Blut geschluckt hatten. Der Gedanke ließ ihn innerlich erschaudern. Zwar hatte er noch nie gehört, dass auch Tiere vom sangorischen Blut verwandelt wurden, aber wenn, dann würden diese Affenhorde und Besuche in der antiken Stadt zukünftig noch deutlich unheimlicher sein. Ein weiterer Grund, nie mehr dorthin zurückzukehren.


	7. VII.

**VII.**

Zusammen mit Athena, ihrer Schwesterstadt auf dem Ostteil von Pyradoma, war Roma die zweitgrößte Stadt der Alten Welt. In den Augen vieler Leute war sie ein verruchter Moloch voller Korruption und Verbrechen, ein Sündenpfuhl nie enden wollender Orgien, erschütternder Dekadenz und künstlerischen Tötens. Ganz so schlimm war es allerdings in der Realität nicht, wie auch Zoot festgestellt hatte, als er vor vielen Jahren zum ersten Mal in diese Stadt gekommen war und dort Grille kennengelernt hatte.  
Er liebte Roma und war jedes Mal froh, nach Wochen oder Monaten in Wildnis und alten Ruinen in diese lebhafte Stadt zurückzukehren. So auch jetzt, nach einem weiteren tagelangen Marsch durch den Dschungel. Verließ man das Dickicht am Fuß der gewaltigen Hochebene von Tukkana in östlicher Richtung, gelangte man in ein weitläufiges Tiefland voller Felder, Weinberge und Obsthaine, und noch weiter östlich, an der Küste, lag die riesige Stadt, die sich seit Jahrtausenden kaum verändert hatte.  
Schon von Weitem konnte Zoot ihre Klänge hören. Das war nicht ungewöhnlich, aber noch nie zuvor hatte er diese Geräuschkulisse so detailliert und farbenfroh wahrgenommen. Er fing an, die Welt vor seiner Verwandlung mehr und mehr nicht länger wie Realität, sondern wie einen dumpfen, trüben Traum zu empfinden, und die opulente Szenerie mit Roma am Horizont trug ihren Teil dazu bei.  
Aber auch, wenn man die Silhouette der Stadt bei gutem Wetter bereits vom Rand des Dschungels aus sehen konnte, hieß das nicht, dass man schon fast am Ziel war, denn die flache Struktur der Ebene ließ Entfernungen deutlich kürzer erscheinen, als sie waren. Selbst wenn man einer der schnurgeraden Pflastersteinstraßen folgte, brauchte man zu Fuß immer noch zwei bis drei Tage, bis man an ihre Tore gelangte.  
Die Beute der beiden bestand hier aus wilden Hasen, die in dieser Gegend reichlich lebten. Es waren große, prächtige Exemplare mit kleinen Hörnern zwischen den Ohren, und sie zu fangen, war eine deutlich größere Herausforderung als bei den Wasserschweinen und Tapiren im Dschungel. Auch ihr Blut schmeckte für Zoot ganz anders als das der Waldtiere, es trug eine ungewöhnlich stürmische, würzige Kraft in sich. Zoot wusste, dass das, was er von dieser Kraft wahrnahm, nur ein Abglanz des Eigentlichen war, da nach wie sein Kamerad derjenige war, der die Beute tötete. Und auch wenn Zoot nicht vorhatte, die Grenzen zu überschreiten, die er sich selbst gesetzt hatte, überkam ihn doch immer stärkere Sehnsucht nach den wahren Kräften im Blut. Jenen, die er nur dann erleben konnte, wenn er einem anderen Wesen mit dieser wilden Kreatur, die in ihm schlummerte, das Leben stahl.  
Es war erstaunlich, wie wenig Unbehagen ihm dieser Gedanke inzwischen bereitete. Er empfand seine Gefühle diesbezüglich nicht länger als etwas grundsätzlich Falsches, sondern machte sich komplexere Gedanken darüber, was recht und was unrecht sein mochte. Wilde Tiere töteten einander und zeigten keine Spur von Gewissensbissen, Grille durfte mit Pfeil und Bogen töten - warum also nicht Zoot mit dem, was ihm gegeben war? Doch da war immer noch seine Angst davor, zu genau jener in ihm lauernden unberechenbaren, blutdürstigen Kreatur zu werden, wenn er solchen Gefühlen zu viel Raum ließ, und das war letztendlich auch der Grund, warum er sich weiterhin zurückhielt. Am zweiten Abend in der Ebene verwarf er einen Gedanken, den er kurz gehabt hatte, nämlich Grille zu fragen, ob er selbst einmal derjenige sein durfte, der ihre Beute fürs Abendessen jagte.  
Seine innere Zerrissenheit machte ihn unruhig und so war er umso glücklicher darüber, endlich die Stadt betreten zu können, die vor Ablenkungsmöglichkeiten nur so strotzte. Roma war ein abwechslungsreiches Gewirr aus hellen Plätzen und verwinkelten Gassen, Parks, Prachtbauten und säulengeschmückten Tempeln. Die Stadt stellte in ihrer optischen, akustischen und olfaktorischen Vielfalt eine noch größere Sinnesfreude als der Dschungel dar, war aber leider auch voll von Gerüchen, die auf einen Sangoren eher abstoßend wirkten. Hauptsächlich waren die Aromen aus den schmutzigen Gassen und aus den Straßentavernen ein Problem für Zoot. Er ertrug den Geruch von gebratenem Fleisch am Lagerfeuer, daran hatte er sich gewöhnt. Aber Essensgerüche in solcher Dichte empfand er als grauenhaft und wich ihnen so gut wie möglich aus. Er schätzte, dass es eine ganze Weile dauern würde, bis er in der Lage sein würde, sie zu ignorieren. Dies zeigte ihm einmal mehr, wie stark seine Verwandlung eigentlich war, denn vorher hätte er die meisten dieser Düfte als ausgesprochen appetitanregend empfunden.   
Grille schien zu ahnen, wie es Zoot erging, ohne dass dieser etwas sagen musste. Der ehemalige Gladiator kaufte sich von den paar romischen Münzen, die er noch bei sich hatte, ein gefülltes Fladenbrot, da er ausgesprochen hungrig war und diese Art von Speisen schon länger vermisst hatte, verzichtete dabei aber Zoot zuliebe auf Knoblauch. Der Aberglaube, dass Knoblauch in der Lage sei, Sangoren umzubringen, war zwar völlig übertrieben, aber der intensive Geruch dieser Knollen verursachte ihnen dennoch vorübergehend Symptome, die an jene einer Grippe erinnerten.  
Als erstes gingen Zoot und Grille wie üblich zu einem ihnen bekannten Hehler, um ihren Schatz gegen romisches Geld einzutauschen. Der alte Hippolyt war einer, der keine unangenehmen Fragen stellte - auch nicht zu Zoots Veränderungen, sofern sie ihm überhaupt auffielen. Nachdem die beiden sein düsteres, kleines Lädchen verlassen hatten, das sich als Antiquitätenhandel tarnte, tauchten sie wieder in die Tiefen der Stadt ein.  
„Na, Zoot, was wollen wir unternehmen?“, fragte Grille, während sie genießerisch die breite, helle Hauptstraße entlangschlenderten. „Wir sind stinkreich. Uns stehen alle Möglichkeiten offen. Theater, Kolosseum, Ringkampfgruben, Rennbahn ... aber Tavernen kommen wohl mehr nicht in Frage, oder?“   
„Keine Tavernen“, bekräftigte Zoot. „Selbst wenn ich mich daran gewöhnen kann, wie sie riechen, käme ich mir ziemlich seltsam vor, mich dort einfach reinzusetzen, ohne irgendwas zu essen oder zu trinken.“   
„Das kann ich verstehen. Mir selber würde es dort auch keinen Spaß machen, wenn du ihn nicht mit mir teilen kannst.“   
„Und auch keine Kämpfe. Wegen dem Blut.“ Zoot wusste, dass Grille noch immer vom Kolosseum begeistert war, aber er fürchtete sich davor, wie die Kreatur in ihm reagieren würde, wenn unten in der Arena Blut floss. „Wie wär‘s, wenn wir uns ein Wagenrennen anschauen?“, schlug er schließlich vor. „Darauf hätte ich Lust.“   
Grille hatte sich schon seit Wochen auf das Kolosseum gefreut, aber er verstand auch, warum Zoot den Besuch solcher Veranstaltungen nun vermeiden wollte. Früher hatten sie viel Spaß dabei gehabt, sich gemeinsam Gladiatoren- und Bestienkämpfe anzusehen. Nur in Roma konnte man sogar Drachen in der Arena bestaunen, welche durch einen magischen Schutzwall vom Publikum abgeschirmt wurden - auch Grille selbst hatte einmal einen solchen Kampf ausgefochten. Erst kurz bevor sie sich kennengelernt hatten, war er als langjähriger Berufsgladiator zurückgetreten, um jüngeren den Vortritt zu lassen, und er betrachtete das Kolosseum in gewisser Weise immer noch als seine eigentliche Heimat und man kannte ihn dort nach wie vor. „Wagenrennen sind immer gut - fast so gut wie Gladiatorenkämpfe“, sagte er mit leichter Wehmut in der Stimme.  
Dieser Hauch von Wehmut entging Zoot nicht, und er kam sich einen Moment lang schrecklich egoistisch vor. „Du kannst auch alleine ins Kolosseum gehen, wenn du willst“, meinte er.  
„Später vielleicht“, winkte Grille ab. „Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich alleine dazu Lust habe, aber ja, wahrscheinlich schaue ich später mal vorbei.“   
Zoot kämpfte sein schuldgefühlartiges Unwohlsein nieder. Sie waren hier, um Spaß zu haben und nicht, um sich selbst oder einander Vorwürfe zu machen. Also schlugen sie den Weg zur Rennbahn ein, und als Zoot merkte, dass Grille trotz allem in guter Stimmung war, verflogen seine düsteren Gedanken.  
Die Rennbahn war zwar kein so monströser Prunkbau wie das Kolosseum - bei dem es sich immerhin um die größte Arena der Welt handelte -, aber durchaus auch sehr beeindruckend, ihre Ränge gesäumt von anmutigen Skulpturen und wehenden Bannern. Es gab dort jeden Tag ein Wagenrennen, gelegentlich auch mehrere, und Tausende wetteten auf die Gespanne oder genossen die Stimmung auch dann und wann ohne Wetteinsatz. Zoot und Grille hatten noch etwas Zeit, bevor das heutige Rennen anfing. Sie saßen auf einer Mauer neben der Rennbahn und überlegten, ob sie nicht etwas von ihrem Geld auf ein Gespann setzen sollten. Früher, vor Zoots Verwandlung, hätten sie den Großteil für Schlemmereien, Wein und Kräuterbier ausgegeben.  
Sie entschieden sich, gemeinsam auf das rote Gespann zu wetten, und suchten sich dann bereits eine Stunde vor Rennbeginn ihren Platz auf den Rängen, bevor die üblichen Massen an Zuschauern hineinströmen würden. Grille hatte sich mit Zoots Zustimmung ein Bier gekauft und nahm jetzt gelegentlich einen Schluck davon, während sie beide die kleine Vorstellung genossen, die die Zeit bis zum eigentlichen Rennen überbrücken sollte.  
Blechköpfe - eine Art von zwergenhaften Kobolden, die von der Nordscheibe stammte und angeblich nur aus Ritterrüstungen bestand -, zeigten dort ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung vor Publikum: den Tjost. Es war ein echtes Turnier mit Lanzenstechen, wie es in Roma eigentlich gar nicht üblich war, weshalb die Zuschauer diese exotische Vorführung gespannt und amüsiert verfolgten.  
Die silberfelligen, widderhörnigen Reithunde der Blechköpfe waren so groß wie Doggen und elegant wie romische Statuen. Sie trugen bunte Schabracken in den selben Farben wie die Lanzen und Schilde ihrer jeweiligen Reiter, was zusammen mit den funkelnden Blechkopf-Rüstungen ein prächtiges Bild ergab. Zoot und Grille bereuten es nicht, hierhergekommen zu sein - das heroische Gehabe der Blechköpfe und die edle Erscheinung ihrer Reittiere, die teils sehr halsbrecherischen Reitmanöver und das Splittern von Lanzen beim Aufeinanderprallen der Kontrahenden waren zweifelsohne ein Genuss. Einer der Blechköpfe nahm nicht selbst am Turnier teil, sondern gab den Kampfrichter ab. Er stand aufrecht auf dem Rücken seines Reithundes, um besser sichtbar zu sein, und untermalte alles mit humorvollen Kommentaren, welche wegen seines schweren nördlichen Akzents allerdings nur mit Mühe zu verstehen waren. Viele Leute in Roma hielten einen Kampf ohne Blutvergießen für etwas, das man nicht ernstnehmen konnte, aber Zoot konnte nirgendwo im Publikum irgendeine Form von Verachtung spüren.  
Unter Applaus verabschiedete sich die Rittergruppe schließlich, und die Sandbahn wurde freigeräumt für das Wagenrennen. Durch die Vorführung der Blechköpfe war das Publikum ordentlich angeheizt und wollte noch mehr Aufregung. Auch Zoot und Grille hofften darauf, beim Wagenrennen möglichst spektakuläre Szenen miterleben zu können - mehr als auf den Sieg des roten Gespanns.  
Ein pyradomisches Wagenrennen lief niemals ohne irgendwelche Auseinandersetzungen ab, da die Rennställe untereinander stark konkurrierten und zum Teil verfeindet waren. Dabei waren bei der romischen Variante viele Dinge zugelassen, die bei der athenischen als Regelbrüche gegolten hätten; in Athena ging man allgemein weniger rabiat vor. Beschädigte Wagen, Knochenbrüche und Totalausfälle von Gespannen waren auf der Rennbahn von Roma keine Seltenheit. Bei nahezu jedem Rennen kam es zu Rempeleien und verstellten Fahrtwegen. Es hatte sogar Fälle gegeben, in denen sich Wagenlenker gegenseitig aus den Wagen gezerrt hatten und dann im Sand aufeinander losgegangen waren; das allerdings war auch in Roma verboten.  
Das rote Gespann schien an diesem Tag gut in Form und lag in Führung, während der grüne und der weiße Wagenlenker sich gegenseitig anrempelten und auszubremsen versuchten, was dazu führte, dass sie stark zurückblieben und sich gegenseitig Flüche und Beschimpfungen an den Kopf warfen, die bis in die obersten Ränge zu hören waren. Selbst die rennbahnerprobten Pferde der beiden Gespanne bissen und traten nacheinander. Die Wagen waren immer noch mehr oder weniger ineinander verkeilt, als das rote und das blaue Gespann auf der nächsten Runde erneut an ihnen vorbeikamen. Erst da schienen die beiden Kampfhähne zu realisieren, dass sie auf diese Art nicht gewinnen konnten, und versuchten hektisch, die verlorene Strecke wieder wettzumachen.  
Letztendlich gewann sehr knapp das rote Gespann, dicht gefolgt vom grünen. Das blaue wurde Dritter, das weiße schied wegen eines Achsenbruchs aus.  
Zoot und Grille freuten sich über ihren Gewinn, auch wenn er ihnen im Grunde nicht allzu wichtig gewesen war; viel mehr von Bedeutung waren Spannung und Unterhaltung. Als sie die Rennbahn verließen, dämmerte über Roma bereits der Abend. Die meisten Leute besuchten jetzt Tavernen oder Badehäuser, und die abendlichen Düfte und der kühler werdende Wind in den Straßen machten Lust darauf, umherzustreifen.   
„Jetzt noch richtig schön was essen gehen“, sagte Grille träumerisch. „Das wäre was. Und danach vielleicht ein paar Tempeltänzerinnen bewundern.“ Er blickte entschuldigend zu Zoot. „Mich zieht es wirklich in eine gute Taverne, Zoot. Mein Bauch fühlt sich schon ganz hohl an, ich habe Hunger wie ein Wolf.“   
„Meinetwegen must du nicht aufs Essen verzichten“, antwortete Zoot. „Aber ich habe auch Durst und weiß hier gar nicht, womit ich ihn stillen soll.“ Zumindest nicht auf eine Art, die in eine zivilisierte Stadt gehört, dachte er sich im Stillen dazu und erinnerte sich an die edlen Reithunde der Blechköpfe und die glänzenden, kraftvollen Pferde vor den Streitwagen.  
„Ja, es tut mir leid, wenn du den Eindruck bekommen hast, ich hätte das vergessen. Wir sollten mal auf dem Nachtmarkt vorbeischauen, da werden auch um diese Zeit Tiere verkauft und geschlachtet.“    
Das war im Moment tatsächlich die einfachste und schnellste Möglichkeit, an Blut zu kommen, auch Zoot wusste das. Auf dem Nachtmarkt kauften er und Grille an einem Metzgerstand eine kleine Amphore frisches Schafsblut, das noch warm war. Damit zogen sie sich in einen verborgenen Hauseingang zurück, und Zoot trank direkt aus der Amphore, während Grille mit knurrendem Magen danebensaß.  
Zoot stillte damit zwar tatsächlich seinen Durst, doch er empfand dieses Blut als absolut enttäuschend. Kaum noch Lebensenergie war darin, dafür aber eine dumpfe, triste Ausstrahlung wie von etwas, das wochenlang in einem dunklen Keller gelegen hatte. Es hätte ihn vielleicht nach tagelangem Durst befriedigt, jetzt aber fühlte er sich eher so, als hätte er seine Zeit und sein Geld verschwendet.  
„Morgen gehen wir wieder jagen“, sagte er deshalb energisch. „Selbst wenn wir dazu stundenlang die Stadt verlassen müssen. Dieses Blut war der reinste Witz.“   
„Einen Versuch war es wert.“ Grille klang mitfühlend und es schien ihm ernstlich leidzutun, diesen Vorschlag gemacht zu haben. „Es nützt wohl nichts, du brauchst besseres Blut als das da. Hast du jetzt immer noch Durst?“  
„Nein, das nicht. Ich komme schon zurecht. Suchen wir uns eine Taverne, anstatt uns noch weiter über so was den Kopf zu zerbrechen.“   
„Du willst also mitkommen?“  
„Na klar. Du hast neben mir gesessen, während ich getrunken habe, also sitze ich neben dir, während du isst.“    
Grille stand auf und seufzte leise. „Etwas deprimierend ist das ja schon.“   
„Willst du mir jetzt Vorwürfe machen für eine Verwandlung, die ich mir nicht ausgesucht habe?“, brummte Zoot.   
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. So meinte ich das nicht. Es ist nur ... es schmerzt mich, dass ich nie mehr mit dir zusammen schlemmen werde. Wir können nicht mehr miteinander anstoßen oder die ganze Nacht durchzechen, all diese Dinge, verstehst du?“  
„Ja“, erwiderte Zoot mit einem tiefen Seufzer. „Ich vermisse das auch. Aber was sollen wir machen? Ich kann ja nicht einfach ein Glas Blut bestellen. Und selbst wenn, wäre es wieder nur solche halbtote Brühe.“   
„Es bedeutet mir viel, dass du mich trotzdem begleiten willst, Zoot.“ Grille legte seinem Kameraden freundschaftlich eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Ich lasse dich die Taverne aussuchen. Hauptsache, ich bekomme da etwas Gutes zu Essen. Mit gegrilltem Fleisch will ich die nächsten paar Tage erst mal nichts zu tun haben, das hängt mir zum Hals raus. Belegte Teigfladen wären mir lieber. Mit viel Käse ... aber ohne Knoblauch.“ Verschmitzt lächelte er Zoot an, welcher das Lächeln erwiderte.


	8. VIII.

**VIII.**

In der Taverne, in der sie den Rest des Abends verbrachten, erzeugte eine Gruppe von Musikerinnen auf Leiern, Pfeifen und Schellen einen tanzbaren Rhythmus. Auch Zoots Beine zuckten unter dem Tisch, aber er hatte keine Lust, tatsächlich zu tanzen. Glücklicherweise hatte er seine Ruhe, denn man hatte nicht versucht, ihm irgendeine Mahlzeit oder ein Getränk aufzudrängen und akzeptierte einfach, dass er mit seinem Kameraden nur am Tisch saß. Grille hatte sich einen Teigfladen mit Spinat und Käse bestellt und diesen bereits größtenteils aufgegessen. Zoot bemerkte, wie müde der ehemalige Gladiator war; das war die angestaute Müdigkeit von etlichen Nächten leichten und verkürzten Schlafes.  
Zoot selbst hatte beinahe schon vergessen, wie es sich überhaupt anfühlte, müde zu sein. Er beobachtete das Kommen und Gehen in der Taverne und lauschte verstohlen den Gesprächen, ohne dass er es wirklich verhindern konnte. Fürs Erste befreit von seinem schwelenden Blutdurst ertrug die Essensgerüche leichter, aber er war trotzdem froh, sich auf die Musik konzentrieren zu können, denn auch das half ihm dabei, sie weiter zu ignorieren. Er war der Meinung, dass er sich an solche Gerüche so weit gewöhnen sollte, dass sie ihn überhaupt nicht mehr störten, denn es gefiel ihm außerordentlich, in der Taverne zu sitzen. Mit seinen sangorischen Sinnen war sie ein interessanter Ort, an dem es viel auf kleinem Raum zu entdecken gab.  
„Zoot, ich glaube, ich nehme mir hier ein Zimmer“, sagte Grille irgendwann. „Sonst schlafe ich bald im Sitzen ein.“   
Zoot schob ihm über die Tischplatte etwas von seinem Geld hin. „Hier, nimm ein Doppelzimmer, nur für den Fall. Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich heute Nacht mache, aber es wäre mir recht, notfalls einfach hierbleiben zu können.“   
„Alles klar, danke.“ Mit dem Geld ging Grille zum Tresen und kurz darauf stapften sie beide die Treppe hinauf zu den Zimmern und schlossen ihres hinter sich ab. Hier roch es überall leicht nach Rosmarin, was Zoot keineswegs störte, sondern ihm durchaus gefiel, denn es erinnerte ihn an unverdorbene Natur. Grille fiel kurze Zeit später bereits todmüde aufs Bett, während Zoot am Fenster stand und in den kleinen Hinterhof schaute, der darunter lag. Ein Ort, an dem sicherlich schon das eine oder andere zwielichtige Geschäft abgewickelt worden war, wie es so viele in Roma gab.  
Mit seinem Nachtblick konnte Zoot sogar die Ratten erkennen, die dort im Dunkeln herumhuschten, und eine Katze, die auf einem Fass hockte und jagdlustig mit dem Schwanz schlug, während sie die Plagegeister mit ihren glühenden Augen verfolgte. Auch hörte er die Geräusche der immer noch wachen Stadt, das Stimmengewirr der belebten Straße, die auf der anderen Seite lag.  
Eine Weile stand er einfach nur so da und blickte gelegentlich zu seinem schlafenden Kameraden hinüber. Auf dem Sessel neben dem Bett lagen der Helm und der alte, abgenutzte Gladiatorenpanzer. In der Wildnis wagte es Grille nie, ohne sie einzuschlafen, aber hier gab es nichts zu befürchten.  
Immer stärker wurde Zoots Bedürfnis, durch die Nacht zu streifen, und schließlich öffnete er leise das Fenster - schwang sich hinaus, krallte sich an der Dachrinne fest und zog das Fenster von außen wieder zu, wobei er es nur angelehnt ließ. Dann kletterte er die Wand hinunter und war selbst verblüfft, wie leicht ihm das fiel. Er war zwar schon oft durch Felsen und Bäume geklettert, aber erstens meist nicht ohne Sicherungsseil, zweitens war eine glatte Hauswand schon an sich eine ganz andere Sache. Seine Hände und Füße fanden jedoch instinktiv jeden Grat und jede Spalte, als wüsste er bereits vorher, wo sie waren. Zu keiner Zeit hatte er Angst, abzustürzen, und er war sicher, dass er ebenso leicht wieder hinaufkommen würde.  
Nun stand er im dunklen Hof, und nichts konnte ihn mehr aufhalten, diese Nacht gehörte ihm. Er hatte nicht den Eindruck, Grille bewachen zu müssen, denn diese Taverne wirkte nicht schäbig oder zwielichtig. Er sah noch einmal hinauf, um sicherzugehen, dass er bei seiner Rückkehr nicht durchs falsche Fenster steigen würde, und verließ die Düsternis, um in die nächtliche Stadt einzutauchen.  
Roma war eine dieser Städte, die nie wirklich schliefen, aber bei Nacht hatte sie ein anderes Gesicht als bei Tag. Im dämmrigen Licht der Laternen zeigte sie sich von ihrer wahrhaft verruchten Seite. Ein Sklavenhändler bot an einer Straßenecke schamlos seine Ware feil, was tagsüber nur auf dem Schwarzmarkt möglich gewesen wäre. An einer anderen Stelle hatten einige heruntergekommen aussehende Kerle mit Brettern einen Bereich abgegrenzt, in dem sie ihre Kampfhunde in zweifellos illegaler Weise aufeinanderhetzten, doch mit solchen Dingen nahm man es in Roma während der Nachtstunden nicht so genau, nur bei Tag bemühte man sich, den Schein zu wahren. Überall stand käufliche Liebe jeden Geschlechts zur Verfügung, zwielichtige Gestalten schlichen herum und Betrunkene sangen.  
Zoot fühlte sich, als würde er unberührbar durch all das hindurchschweben. Er wusste, dass er nichts Ernstes zu befürchten hatte, allerdings wollte er auch gar nicht erst in eine Situation kommen, in der er seine Gefährlichkeit unter Beweis stellen musste, denn das hatte er noch nie getan und wollte es auch nie tun. Er wusste in seinem tiefsten Inneren, wozu er - oder die wilde Kreatur - in der Lage war.  
Eine Weile lief er gemächlich durch die Straßen, genoss die nächtlichen Klänge und Düfte und beobachtete die Leute, die um diese Zeit noch unterwegs waren. Irgendwann entschied er sich zu einem Selbstversuch: er betrat eine Taverne und bestellte sich einen Becher Wein. Mit diesem setzte er sich an einen Tisch in einer etwas verborgenen Ecke, halb abgeschirmt von einer runden Säule und einem Pflanztopf, in dem eine Dschungelpalme wuchs. Von dort aus konnte er unauffällig das Geschehen in der Taverne beobachten und gleichzeitig würde niemand bemerken, dass er nicht wirklich trank.  
Der süße, schwere Duft des Weins war nicht so abstoßend, wie er befürchtet hatte - tatsächlich erinnerte er ihn ein wenig an Blut, allerdings an eine Sorte, die er niemals trinken würde. Er wusste, dass er als Sangore nicht einmal einen Schluck von diesem gewöhnlichen Getränk probieren durfte, ohne es sofort unverdaut wieder herauswürgen zu müssen. Ihm ging es nur darum, sich an den Geruch zu gewöhnen und auszuprobieren, inwieweit er sich auf diese Weise als sterbliches Wesen tarnen konnte.  
Er lehnte sich zurück, lauschte, linste gelegentlich zur Tür und schob hin und wieder den Becher vor sich herum oder strich mit einem Finger über den Rand. Nach vielleicht einer Stunde, die er auf diese Weise verbracht hatte und in welcher er in eine beinahe meditative Stimmung geraten war, schwang wieder einmal die Tür auf, und jemand betrat den Schankraum.  
„Guten Abend“, sprach eine weibliche Stimme in einem seltsam rauchigen, verführerischen Ton. „Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen. Ich ziehe durch das Land und bin auf der Suche nach Erleuchtung - mein Name ist Ligeia.“   
Zoot war sofort von ihr fasziniert. Sie war eine Bockla mit schneeweißem Fell, welches offenbar mit einer Art Weihrauch parfürmiert war, in ihrer Erscheinung so elfenhaft und zierlich, als wäre sie nicht ganz von dieser Welt. Ihre beiden Hörnchen waren vergoldet, die Augen kristallblau, und sie trug eine leichte dunkelblaue Toga, die eher an die Gewänder der Glaswüstenvölker von Amazonia erinnerte und an der bei jeder Bewegung feine, goldene Glöckchen klingelten.  
Auch die übrigen Männer in der Taverne starrten Ligeia an, manche grinsten und stießen einander die Ellenbogen in die Seiten. Getuschel kam auf, als sie sich leichtfüßig zum Tresen begab. Sie bestellte eine Fassbrause und einen Salat. „Ich bin Asketin“, erklärte sie, ohne dass jemand gefragt hätte, denn sie genoss offenbar die Wirkung ihrer bezaubernden Stimme. „Aus dem Orden der Satyrinnen. Nur Erleuchtung ist mein Ziel, wie ich bereits sagte.“ Dabei zwinkerte sie in die Runde.  
Das hatte Zoot sich schon beinahe gedacht - von den Satyrinnen hatte er schon einiges gehört, doch es war das erste Mal, dass er einem Mitglied dieses Ordens begegnete. Die Satyrinnen verstanden unter Erleuchtung nichts anderes als möglichst erfüllende körperliche Liebe, aber davon einmal abgesehen lebten sie in der Tat asketisch, aßen niemals Fleisch, rauchten kein Kraut und tranken keinen Alkohol. Sie waren immer bestrebt, ihrer Erscheinung und ihrem Auftreten so viel Erotik wie möglich zu verleihen, ohne dabei allerdings die Grenzen dessen zu überschreiten, was in einer zivilisierten Gesellschaft als anständig galt.  
Natürlich war Ligeia, während sie mit verträumten Blick an einem der Tische vor ihrer Mahlzeit saß, sofort von einigen Kerlen umringt, doch Zoot entging nicht, dass sie jeden einzelnen von ihnen als nicht würdig betrachtete. Das sprach sie allerdings auf eine so geschickte, schmeichelnde Weise aus, dass sich keiner beleidigt fühlte. Vielmehr schienen die Männer es als Ehre zu empfinden, dass sie sie umwerben durften, selbst wenn es auf Ablehnung hinauslief. Ligeia lächelte mal nach hier, mal nach da und wirkte wie eine Sonne inmitten dieser Taverne, ein Zentralgestirn, um das sich alles andere drehte.  
Zoot verspürte ein enormes Bedürfnis, sie ebenfalls anzusprechen, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, warum. Körperliche Lust empfand er als Sangore nicht mehr, zumindest nicht jene eines sterblichen Wesens. Aber er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden und lauschte jedem ihrer Worte, und er fragte sich, wie er jemals mit ihr sprechen sollte, wenn die ganze Zeit über diese Zecher um sie versammelt waren.  
Schließlich stand er einfach auf und ging zu ihr hin. Er drängte sich an mehreren Männern vorbei und sagte: „Ligeia, richtig? Ich würde gerne mit dir reden.“  
„Oh, dich hatte ich noch gar nicht bemerkt“, antwortete Ligeia lächelnd. „Wer bist du?“   
„Zoot. Ein Abenteurer.“   
„Ich mag Abenteurer. Sie sind interessant und aufregend.“   
„Das bist du auch“, sprach Zoot aus, was er schon die ganze Zeit über dachte. „So eine zierliche Schönheit ist mir schon lange nicht mehr begegnet. Sag, ist das echtes Gold auf deinen Hörnern?“   
„He, quatsch nicht so viel“, schnauzte ihn plötzlich ein angetrunkener Kerl von der Seite an. „Du bist nicht alleine hier! Hältst dich wohl für was Besonderes, hä?“   
„Bitte“, sagte Ligeia sanft, aber bestimmt zu dem ruppigen Störenfried, „ich möchte gerne mit diesem Mann alleine sprechen. Könntet ihr so lange warten?“ Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Zoot und strich sich mit einer Hand über ihr rechtes Horn. „Gold interessiert euch Abenteurer, hm? Verzeih mir, aber dieses Geheimnis werde ich besser für mich behalten.“   
„Wie du wünschst“, sagte Zoot. „Es spielt auch keine Rolle, deine Schönheit bleibt die gleiche, egal ob das Gold echt ist oder nicht.“ Er schaute unbehaglich zu den anderen Männern, die immer noch herumstanden, wobei viele sich inzwischen wieder an ihre eigenen Tische zurückzogen und Ligeia nur noch aus der Entfernung bewunderten. Niemand wollte oder durfte eine Satyrin bedrängen, man musste ihre Entscheidungen respektieren, so wie auch ihren ganzen Orden, um nicht den Zorn ihres gehörnten Gottes auf sich zu ziehen.  
Ligeia lächelte erneut und ihre Augen blitzten schelmisch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass mir einer an diesem Ort die Erleuchtung geben könnte, die ich suche“, sagte sie leise hinter vorgehaltener Hand, sodass wahrscheinlich nur Zoot es hören konnte. „Ganz im Vertrauen, das sind alles Proleten. Keiner von ihnen ist aufregend. Nur du scheinst da anders zu sein. Vielleicht kannst du mich erleuchten.“   
„Ich?“ Zoot lief ein Schauer über den ganzen Körper. Mit so einer Entwicklung hatte er eigentlich nicht gerechnet. „Nun ja, ich ... ich fühle mich geehrt, aber weißt du, ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das kann.“   
„Überleg es dir“, sagte Ligeia und nahm seine rechte Hand in ihre. Sie war so warm, dass er erneut erschauderte, und er konnte ihren feinen Puls spüren. „Ich bin dir nicht böse, wenn es dir nicht gelingt. Wo kann ich dich denn finden, wenn ich nach dir suche, Zoot? Antworte mir so leise wie möglich.“   
Zoot überlegte in rasender Geschwindigkeit, denn er wollte nicht die Adresse der Taverne nennen, in der er gerade mit Grille wohnte. „An ... an der Rennbahn“, flüsterte er, da ihm auf die Schnelle nichts Besseres einfiel.  
„Morgen Nacht um diese Zeit an der Rennbahn also?“, fragte Ligeia. Sie senkte die Stimme noch weiter. „Deine Hand ist ziemlich kalt, Zoot.“   
„Ich weiß“, sagte Zoot und zog - etwas widerwillig - seine Hand zurück. „Tut mir leid. Ja, morgen Nacht.“ Er brachte ein Lächeln zustande. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, aber ich denke an dich.“   
Eigentlich musste er überhaupt nicht gehen, schließlich hatte er nichts Besonderes vor, aber er war ungeheuer angespannt und hatte das fast fluchtartige Bedürfnis, wieder nach draußen zu kommen, um nicht mehr Ligeias verführerische Lebensenergie spüren zu müssen. Er hinterließ ein Trinkgeld auf seinem Tisch neben seinem immer noch vollen Weinbecher, verabschiedete sich mit einem Winken von Ligeia, die ihm träumerisch nachblickte, und trat hinaus in die milde Nacht.   
Nervös atmete er durch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich weiter verhalten sollte. Wäre er noch sterblich gewesen, hätte er sich einfach eine Nacht lang mit Ligeia vergnügt und die Sache dann als angenehme Erinnerung abgehakt. Aber so einfach waren die Dinge nicht mehr. Denn er wollte Ligeias Blut. Wollte seine Fangzähne zärtlich durch ihre warme, geschmeidige Haut treiben und ihre Lebenskraft schlückchenweise und genüsslich trinken, während ihr Weihrauchduft um sie beide herum durch die Luft schwebte.  
Dieser Wunsch, dieses Verlangen stand deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge, ebenso deutlich wie die elegante, fast geisterhafte Erscheinung der Satyrin. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass ihre Ausstrahlung nur das Ergebnis jahrelanger Übung und geschickter Selbstdarstellung war. Ihr Lächeln und ihre verschmitzten blauen Augen ließen ihn nicht mehr los, während er weiter ziellos umherstreifte, in der Hoffnung, dadurch seine Gefühle abzuschütteln, ohne dass es ihm gelang. Wahrscheinlich, dachte er bei sich, wäre es am besten, sie morgen einfach sitzenzulassen. Das wäre zwar nicht höflich gewesen, aber für alle Beteiligten besser.  
Doch gegen diese leidenschaftlichen Gedanken und Gefühle, die aus seinem Innersten entstammten, kam er nicht an. Er vermutete, dass das nichts anderes war als tiefe, lüsterne Verliebtheit, die sich bei einem Sangoren nun einmal auf diese Art äußerte, ob er wollte oder nicht. Er war nicht mehr der alte Zoot, der als nach Abenteuer riechender, abgewetzter Elf schon so manche Frau durch seine bloße Erscheinung verführt hatte und sicherlich vielen im Gedächtnis geblieben war, er war eine wilde Kreatur, die nach einer anderen Form von Erfüllung suchte und nichts mehr von sterblicher Lust verstand.  
Er fürchtete sich vor sich selbst wie noch nie zuvor. Tiere waren die eine Sache. Tiere wurden auf allen Kontinenten von den meisten Völkern gejagt und gegessen, kaum jemand hinterfragte das ernsthaft. Aber Ligeia war - trotz ihrer ziegenhaften Erscheinung - kein Tier.  
Noch bevor die Sonne aufging, schlug Zoot wieder die Richtung ein, in der die Taverne lag, wo Grille sicherlich gerade tief und fest schlief. Er schlich sich in den dunklen Hinterhof und fing an, die Wand zum Fenster hinaufzuklettern, was ihm genau so leicht fiel wie der vorherige Weg nach unten. Leise schob er das noch immer angelehnte Fenster wieder auf und setzte seine Füße auf die Sisalmatte, die drinnen einen Teil des Bodens bedeckte.  
Grille lag anders da als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Zoot seinen Streifzug angetreten hatte, aber schien durch Zoots Verschwinden entweder nicht wach geworden zu sein oder sich nicht daran gestört zu haben. Zoot ließ ihn schlafen, setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und versuchte, seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu lenken als das, wonach es ihn mit solcher Intensität verlangte.


	9. IX.

**IX.**

Am Morgen erzählte Zoot seinem Kameraden wahrheitsgemäß davon, dass er bei Nacht in der Stadt umhergestreift war, aber erwähnte mit keinem Wort Ligeia. Er hoffte, den Tag über Ablenkung zu finden und die ganze Angelegenheit vergessen zu können. Doch innerlich war er angespannt wie eine Feder beim Gedanken an die nächtliche Verabredung, und so sehr er sich auch einredete, sie nicht wahrnehmen zu wollen, etwas in ihm drängte ihn mit aller Macht dort hin.  
Im Verlauf des Tages besuchten sie zusammen ein Badehaus, einen Tempel, ein Freilichttheater und unterwegs noch eine Taverne.   
„Hast du Durst, Zoot?“, fragte Grille irgendwann.  
Ja!, hätte Zoot am liebsten ausgerufen, aber stattdessen sagte er: „Es geht. Ist auszuhalten.“   
„Wir können aus der Stadt raus und einen Hasen jagen, wenn du willst.“  
„Weißt du, ich glaube, das muss doch nicht sein ... ich habe nachgedacht und ich schätze, es ist einfacher, wieder Blut auf dem Markt zu kaufen. Wilde Tiere können wir später noch genug jagen.“ Tatsächlich war es Zoot völlig egal, welches Blut er anstelle von jenem von Ligeia trinken würde, denn im Vergleich zu ihrem erschien ihm alles gleich lächerlich. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken als an sie und hatte keine Lust, die Stadt zu verlassen, durch die er geistesabwesend hindurch schlenderte.  
Grille sah ihn misstrauisch und besorgt an. „Woher dieser Geisteswandel? Gestern fandest du es noch furchtbar. Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir auf die Dauer guttut, solches Blut zu trinken, Zoot.“   
„Danke für deine Sorge, aber ich brauche sie nicht. Es war für den Moment widerlich, aber es hat mich satt gemacht, und das reicht“, winkte Zoot ab.   
„Ehrlich gesagt“, bemerkte Grille, „du kommst mir heute irgendwie verändert vor. Gibt es da etwas, das ich wissen sollte?“  
Genau so etwas hatte Zoot schon den ganzen Tag lang befürchtet. Aber was sollte er antworten? Sollte er die Wahrheit sagen? Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, welche Wendung das Gespräch dann nehmen würde. Grille würde keinesfalls zulassen, dass er sich mit Ligeia traf, oder wenn doch, würde der alte Gladiator vielleicht zur Sicherheit mitkommen wollen. „Nein, nein. Die Stadt überreizt einfach meine Sinne“, sprach er letztendlich eine Halbwahrheit aus, die eigentlich eher eine Lüge war. „Ich finde es nach wie vor schön hier, aber es ist ... etwas heftig. So laut, so bunt und so viel auf einmal.“    
Überraschenderweise schien Grille ihm zu glauben und schlug ihm lachend auf die Schulter. „Das hätte ich mir denken können. Na gut, wir sollten nicht zu lange hier bleiben. Hast du schon eine Idee, wo wir als nächstes hinreisen könnten?“  
„Nein.“ Zoot hatte seit seiner Verwandlung in der Tat noch keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Sein Kopf war angefüllt mit zu vielen anderen Dingen. „Aber warte mal, war da nicht was mit dem Palast von Persipes?“ Er erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass sie vor einer Weile, auf der Suche nach weiteren interessanten Zielen, darüber gesprochen hatten.  
„Der versunkene Palast von Persipes. Ja, du hast Recht, der wäre eine Möglichkeit.“ Grille rieb sich das Kinn, wie immer, wenn er nachdachte. „Mit deinen neuen Sinnen finden wir vielleicht einen Schleichweg, um der Steinchimäre zu entgehen, die dort haust.“   
Persipes war eine Art verbannter König gewesen, der im öden, zerklüfteten Norden von West-Pyradoma gelebt hatte, aber eigentlich aus dem Ostteil des Kontinents stammte. Er hatte in seiner labyrinthischen Festung über ein Volk von Abtrünnigen und Dämonen geherrscht und war angeblich selbst ein Halbdämon gewesen. Es gab keine erhaltenen Darstellungen von ihm, doch es hieß, er sei so abgrundtief hässlich gewesen, dass niemand ihn ansehen konnte, ohne zeitlebens von dieser Erfahrung gezeichnet zu sein. Außerdem hatte er sich mit alter Magie beschäftigt, insbesondere mit jener, über die die verschwundenen Sonnenlöwen von Pyradoma verfügt hatten, und diese war auf die Beherrschung von eigentlich unbelebter Materie fokussiert. So sollte er auch aus Ödland-Gestein die Steinchimäre erschaffen und als Wächter magisch an den Palast gebunden, bald darauf aber bei einem fehlgeschlagenen Experiment den gesamten Gebäudekomplex im Boden versenkt haben.   
Zoot wusste, dass schon etliche Abenteurer beim Versuch, in die Ruinen vorzudringen, der golemartigen Kreatur zum Opfer gefallen waren. Schon vor geraumer Zeit hatten er und Grille über eine Möglichkeit nachgegrübelt, an ihr gefahrlos vorbeizukommen. Verletzen konnte man sie nicht, und das Gelände, in dem der Palast lag, war extrem verwinkelt und unwegsam, ein Durcheinander von Spalten, Höhlen und verwirrenden Canyons und Felsnadeln. Hinter jeder Ecke konnte dort die Chimäre lauern, und man sagte, sie könne sich im Gestein quasi unsichtbar machen, wie ein Chamäleon.  
„Es würde mich wundern, wenn sich diese Chimäre vor mir verstecken könnte“, sagte Zoot. „Ich bin sicher, ich würde sie bemerken, auf die eine oder andere Art.“   
„Das ist ein Wort. Also, in ein paar Tagen brechen wir auf zu Persipes‘ Schätzen, was, Zoot?“   
„Jawohl.“ Zoot machte ein entschlossenes Gesicht und lächelte. Die Vorstellung, eine so hochgefährliche Kreatur auszutricksen, reizte ihn in der Tat.   
Nun, da er mit der Behauptung, von der Stadt leicht überfordert zu sein, durchgekommen war, fühlte er sich wesentlich weniger unwohl, doch die Nacht rückte immer näher und er hatte nach wie vor keine Entscheidung bezüglich Ligeia getroffen. Er trank erneut halbtotes Schafsblut vom Nachtmarkt, empfand dabei allerdings nicht den selben Ekel wie am vergangenen Abend. Es war kühl, kraftlos und dumpf, aber es machte satt und er war zu sehr geistig abwesend, um ernsthaft wahrzunehmen, was er da eigentlich trank. In seinem Geist klingelten kleine Glöckchen an einer blauen Toga und Weihrauchduft schwebte in der Luft. Die geisterhafte Gestalt wartete auf ihn, rief ungeduldig und sehnsuchtsvoll nach ihm. Dabei wusste er, dass sie sicherlich noch irgendwo anders unterwegs war, sie hätte keinen Grund gehabt, schon etliche Stunden vor dem verabredeten Zeitpunkt an der Rennbahn herumzusitzen.  
Während Grille schon längst schlief, saß Zoot nachdenklich auf dem Sisalteppich in dem Zimmer, das sie noch für ein paar weitere Tage gemietet hatten. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit, bis er zur Rennbahn aufbrechen sollte. Im einen Moment war er entschlossen, die ganze Nacht hier sitzen zu bleiben, im nächsten wollte er endlich nach draußen.  
Immer alberner erschien es ihm, wie er mit sich haderte. Solch extreme Unentschlossenheit war eigentlich nicht seine Art. Schließlich und endlich traf er doch noch eine Entscheidung: nämlich jene, beides gleichzeitig zu tun. Er würde sich mit Ligeia treffen, ihr aber sofort sagen, dass er es sich anders überlegt hätte, und wieder verschwinden. Dann würde sie wahrscheinlich beleidigt sein, denn eine Satyrin lehnte man nicht einfach so ab, nachdem sie einen auserwählt und man sich seinerseits für sie entschieden hatte - aber sie gar nicht erst aufzusuchen, wäre noch schlimmer gewesen.  
Zoot glaubte nicht wirklich an den gehörnten Gott. Dies war also kein Grund für ihn, sich zu fürchten. Trotzdem passte es ihm nicht, Ligeia abzulehnen, auch wenn es die beste Lösung zu sein schien.  
Er kletterte wieder durch das Fenster hinunter in den Hof und ging in Richtung Rennbahn. Unterwegs dachte er immer wieder darüber nach, ob er das Richtige tat, kehrte aber nicht um. Er spürte, wie die Kreatur sich erwartungsvoll durch seine Adern wand, ein schauriges und doch weder fremdartiges noch unangenehmes Gefühl. Aber er war stärker als dieses namenlose Etwas - so glaubte er; er war derjenige, der Entscheidungen traf, und die Kreatur war nur eine Präsenz, die Reaktionen zeigte, aber an sich nichts zu sagen hatte.  
Ligeia stand, den Kopf halb verschleiert und leicht gesenkt, bereits neben dem mächtigen Torbogen, der zur Rennbahn führte. Sie sah auf diese Weise völlig unschuldig und noch entrückter aus als in der Taverne.   
„Da bist du ja“, sagte sie mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme und hob den Kopf. Unter dem dunkelblauen Schleier leuchteten ihre hellblauen, gewitzten Augen hervor, fast wie jene einer Katze in der Nacht. Über ihrem Kopf beulten die Hörner das Tuch deutlich aus. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du hättest mich vergessen, Zoot. Oder dich vor mir gefürchtet.“   
„Nein, keins von beidem“, antwortete Zoot und bemühte sich, seine Nervosität bestmöglich zu verbergen. „Aber ich - also, es ist so -“  Er unterbrach sich kurz und suchte nach Worten.  
Ligeia schaute sich nach allen Richtungen um, konnte aber offenbar nichts Verdächtiges entdecken und wandte sich sofort wieder an Zoot. „Ich weiß, dass du ein Sangore bist“, sagte sie, bevor er wieder sprechen konnte.  
„Was?“, entfuhr es Zoot erschrocken, und er machte einen halben Schritt rückwärts. „Woher glaubst du das zu wissen?“  
„Ich habe deine Fangzähne gesehen, als du gesprochen hast, und deine kalte Hand hat mir alles Übrige verraten.“   
Die Zähne, natürlich, sie waren nicht allzu leicht zu verbergen - was Zoot bisher auch nicht nötig gehabt hatte. Aber es gab einige Völker und Kreaturen, die über ähnliche Gebisse verfügten, ohne Sangoren zu sein. Was ihn tatsächlich eindeutig verraten hatte, war wohl seine eigentümliche Kälte. Er fand, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, Ligeia in dieser Sache zu belügen. Satyrinnen waren nicht dumm, sondern sehr gebildet und geübt im Umgang mit anderen - es war schwer, ihnen irgendeinen Unfug zu erzählen, ohne dass sie es merkten. „Du hast Recht. Genau das bin ich. Aber ich trinke nur Tierblut.“ Es war das erste Mal, dass er mit jemand anderem als Grille über sein Schicksal sprach, und er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, wie er sich in solch einer Situation am besten verhalten sollte. Fakt war jedenfalls, dass er das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen durfte - Ligeia hatte sicherlich nichts Böses mit ihm im Sinn, aber es gab genug Individuen, die keine Gelegenheit auslassen würden, einen Sangoren zu töten oder das zumindest zu versuchen.  
„Meinst du, Tierblut ist das Richtige für dich?“, fragte Ligeia. „Ich habe viel über deinesgleichen gelesen. Ihr braucht mehr als das - ihr schätzt das Besondere, das Exotische und Intensive, es ist das, was euch eigentlich überhaupt erst zu dem macht, was ihr seid.“   
Langsam ahnte Zoot, worauf sie hinauswollte.   
„Und das ist der Grund, warum ich dich ausgewählt habe“, fuhr sie fort und bestätigte damit seine Vermutung. „Ich selbst träume schon lange davon, einmal von einem Sangoren gebissen zu werden. Es soll eine sehr tiefgehende Erfahrung sein, und ich bin recht sicher, dass meine persönliche Erleuchtung in dieser Richtung zu suchen ist. Womöglich auch nicht, aber das kann ich vorher nicht wissen.“   
Zoot erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an seine Begegnung mit Ayoho. Der Biss des Alten war nicht gerade etwas gewesen, das man als angenehm hätte bezeichnen können. Ein furchteinflößendes Gefühl, von dem er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sich irgendwer dem freiwillig aussetzen würde. Und doch - das hier war eine Gelegenheit, wie sie wahrscheinlich so schnell nicht wiederkommen würde und im Grunde auch genau das, was er in seinem tiefsten Inneren wollte. Er musste Ligeia ja nicht austrinken, es würde genügen, einige Schlucke von ihr zu nehmen. Sie wirkte nicht wie jemand, der lebensmüde war, deshalb würde sie mehr wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht zulassen. „Ich habe noch nie etwas anderes getrunken als Tierblut“, sagte Zoot. „Und ich wollte das eigentlich auch nie ändern.“   
„Ihr und euer Kampf zwischen Moral und Gelüsten“, meinte Ligeia lächelnd. „Davon liest man auch sehr viel, aber am Ende siegen meistens die Gelüste. Nun ja, das sind nur Geschichten - wenn du wirklich nicht willst, lasse ich dich gehen. Mein Gott wird dir deswegen nicht zürnen.“  
„Nein, Ligeia, ich gebe dir, was du willst. Aber du musst mir eins versprechen - sag mir sofort, wenn ich aufhören soll. Ich will dich nicht versehentlich töten.“ Diese Worte fühlten sich für Zoot endgültig und unumkehrbar an, als hätte er einen gewaltigen Schritt getan, den er eigentlich nie hatte tun wollen. Sie schienen ihm unwirklich, wie etwas in einem Traum - aber nicht falsch. „Und bitte versprich mir auch, dass du mich nicht verraten wirst.“   
„Das werde ich nicht, ich schwöre es“, antwortete Ligeia und nahm ihn vorsichtig am Arm. „Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Aber ich möchte dir raten, insgesamt vorsichtiger zu sein, wenn du willst, dass das so bleibt.“    
So führte sie ihn zu einem kleinen Park in der Nähe, wo sie völlig allein waren. Sie saßen dort im Gras, versteckt zwischen blühenden Sela-Büschen, und sprachen nicht mehr. Zoot lauschte in die Nacht, um sich zu versichern, dass niemand sie stören würde, aber im Augenblick schien tatsächlich niemand hier zu sein. Da war nur das Geplätscher des Springbrunnens in der Nähe und die Rufe einer Goldeule, die in einem Orangenbaum in der Nähe hockte.  
Zoot war völlig eingenommen von Ligeias geisterhafter Schönheit. Sie hatte den Schleier abgelegt und ihr weißes Fell schimmerte im Mondlicht, schien beinahe von sich aus zu leuchten. Er war nicht sicher, wo er sie beißen sollte - jedenfalls war es nicht allein ihr Hals, der ihn anzog; am liebsten hätte er seine Zähne überall in sie hineingeschlagen, hätte hier und dort einen Schluck genommen.   
Sie merkte, wie unsicher er war, und hielt ihm ihr rechtes Handgelenk hin. Wieder musste er an Ayoho denken, der ihn seinerseits ebenso ins Handgelenk gebissen hatte, und er wollte, dass sich Ligeia nicht vor ihm grausen würde wie er sich vor dem Alten. Aber wie konnte er sicher sein, dass nicht genau das passierte? Ligeia mochte viel über Sangoren gelesen haben, aber daraus resultierende Träumereien waren eine ganz andere Sache als die tatsächliche Begegnung mit einem.  
Doch endlich fasste er sich ein Herz. Seine Zähne gingen so leicht durch ihre Haut, als wäre da überhaupt kein Widerstand, als wäre sie tatsächlich nichts als ein Geist, in dem Blut floss. Und was für reines, großartiges Blut das war - vor Zoots innerem Auge wirbelte alles durcheinander in den prächtigsten Farben, und all das Tierblut, das er bisher getrunken hatte, erschien ihm mit einem Mal wie nichts als ein fader Vorgeschmack, zu dem er keinesfalls zurückkehren wollte. Die wilde Kreatur bäumte sich frohlockend auf, grinste und gierte, drängte ihn dazu, immer mehr zu trinken.   
Er wollte nicht mehr loslassen, und vielleicht hätte er es auch gar nicht gekonnt, aber Ligeia sagte nicht, dass er von ihr ablassen sollte, sondern schien nichts als reine Wonne zu erfinden. Ihr Körper krümmte sich genussvoll und spiegelte damit auf eigenartige Weise die Kreatur wider. Zoot dachte nicht mehr nach und trank einfach, spürte diese unbändige Energie und Lebendigkeit in sich, welche schließlich in einem Gefühl gipfelte, das sich wie Allmacht anfühlte, in Wahrheit aber wohl vielmehr eine Art von manischem Größenwahn sein mochte.  
„Das ist wahrhaftig meine Erleuchtung“, hauchte Ligeia irgendwann - das erste Mal seit geraumer Zeit hörte Zoot damit wieder ihre Stimme.  
Dass sie sich danach nicht mehr bewegte, fiel ihm gar nicht sofort auf. Erst, als der Blutstrom nachließ, bemerkte er, dass etwas nicht so war, wie es sein sollte. Noch immer war da diese Empfindung von Übermacht an der Grenze zum Irrwitz, als er von ihr abließ und staunend zusah, wie der geisterhafte Körper zuerst immer fadenscheiniger wurde, Muskeln und Knochen offenbarte und schließlich zu feinen, grauweißen Flocken zerfiel, die an Asche erinnerten. Diesen Anblick hätte er normalerweise als unglaublich grausig empfunden, aber im Moment kannte er nur eine seltsame Faszination und eine Zufriedenheit, die aus Endgültigkeit resultierte.  
„Ich habe dich leergetrunken“, sagte Zoot leise und wie automatisch, obwohl Ligeia es wohl nicht mehr hören konnte, und die Kreatur in seinen Adern fühlte sich an wie ein Leviathan, der sich durchs stürmische Meer wälzte. Obwohl er solch eine Menge Blut getrunken hatte, fühlte er sich keineswegs übersättigt. Er legte eine Hand in das Pulver, das nicht nur wie kalte Asche aussah, sondern sich auch so anfühlte, und er sah Goldstaub dazwischen, der wohl von ihren Hörnern stammte. Ihr Schleier und ihre Toga waren unversehrt. Erst allmählich dämmerte Zoot, dass durch seine eigene Schuld etwas Schreckliches passiert war. Mechanisch hob er die Kleidungsstücke auf, knüllte sie so gut es ging zusammen und stopfte sie mühsam in seine Gürteltasche. Dann verließ er den Ort, den Kopf völlig leergefegt.


	10. X.

**X.**

Er wanderte, noch immer völlig benebelt, durch die nächtliche Stadt. Niemandem schien irgendetwas Verdächtiges an ihm aufzufallen, aber selbst wenn, in Roma kümmerte man sich kaum um seltsame Gestalten. Den kleinen Rest Blut an seinem Mund hatte er sich am Springbrunnen abgewaschen, die Gürteltasche erschien ihm derweil unendlich schwer. Er wusste, dass er den Inhalt loswerden musste, unauffällig und so schnell wie möglich, auf jeden Fall aber, bevor er zu Grille zurückkehrte. Das weiße Pulver war dagegen kein Problem, man würde es wahrscheinlich für gewöhnliche Asche halten, die irgendjemand dort entsorgt hatte. Wer sollte schon auf die Idee kommen, es genauer zu untersuchen?   
Die Tiere, von denen er getrunken hatte, waren nie zu solch einem Pulver zerfallen - ganz einfach deswegen, weil nicht er derjenige gewesen war, der sie getötet hatte; sie waren alle durch Grilles Pfeile gestorben. Zoot hatte davon gehört, dass die leergetrunkenen Opfer von Sangoren zerfielen, auch wenn er bisher keine Vorstellung davon gehabt hatte, wie so etwas in der Realität aussah. In den Geschichten hieß es zwar meist, dass es erst mit dem Sonnenaufgang geschähe, aber offenbar gehörte diese Behauptung in die selbe Kategorie wie das angebliche Schlafen in Särgen und die reine Nachtaktivität.  
Im Grunde war es sein Glück, weil es dadurch keine Leiche gab, und das erkannte er auch und war dankbar dafür. Aber je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr erfüllte ihn die Erinnerung an den Moment, in dem Ligeia sich derart aufgelöst hatte, mit Grauen. Der Anblick ihres toten Körpers hätte niemals so entsetzlich sein können wie diese völlige Zerstörung. Zoot begriff, dass er nicht einfach nur ihr Blut getrunken hatte, so wie man das reine Fleisch eines Tieres verzehrte, sondern etwas, das man vielleicht am ehesten als Essenz hätte bezeichnen können.  
Aber - und das war das wirklich Irritierende an der ganzen Sache - er spürte auch, dass Ligeia es so gewollt hatte, ihm nicht böse war und ihm nicht ihren gehörnten Gott hinterherhetzen würde, sofern es den überhaupt gab.   
Er überlegte, ob er ihre Kleider in die Kanalisation werfen sollte, aber die Gefahr war hoch, dass sie dort gefunden werden würden. Es gab seltsame Gestalten, die rastlos in den Tunneln umherwanderten und von denen niemand so genau wusste, auf wessen Seite sie eigentlich standen. Außerdem erschien es ihm würdelos, dieses letzte Andenken an sie so zu entsorgen, aber loswerden musste er es, daran führte kein Weg vorbei. Schließlich warf er alles in einem unbeobachteten Moment in einen Müllverbrennungsschacht, der zum Heizsystem der Stadt gehörte.  
Das dadurch eintretende Befreiungsgefühl war nicht so angenehm, wie er gehofft hatte. Die plötzliche Leere in seiner Gürteltasche irritierte ihn und schien auf ihn abzustrahlen. Eben noch hatte er sich ungeheuerlich belastet gefühlt, jetzt schien da nur noch ein schwarzes Loch in ihm zu sein. Ein Abgrund, der Ligeia verschlungen hatte.  
In der törichten Annahme, sich danach besser zu fühlen, ging er in ein Badehaus, das um diese Zeit noch geöffnet hatte. Er stand eine Weile unter einem warmen künstlichen Wasserfall und ließ sich von dem herunterprasselnden Wasser den Rücken und die Schultern massieren. Diese Empfindung war angenehm betäubend, aber das Wasser konnte seine Schuld auch nicht abwaschen.  
Nachdem er das Badehaus wieder verlassen hatte, keimte in ihm allmählich der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, gar nicht zu Grille zurückzukehren. Jedenfalls nicht, um bei ihm zu bleiben. Wie konnte er seinem Kameraden nach alledem je wieder in die Augen sehen? Sicher, auch er wollte den Palast von Persipes erforschen, aber nicht, wenn er unaufhörlich über das schweigen musste, was geschehen war. Grille würde ihm das nie verzeihen, ihm nie wieder vertrauen.  
Die Nacht war nicht mehr lang. Zoot musste sich beeilen, wenn er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollte, bevor Grille aufstand. Er ging zu einem Postkontor, ließ sich Schreibzeug geben und verfasste einen Brief an Grille, den er im Zimmer hinterlegen wollte. Er schrieb nicht von seiner Tat, deutete aber an, dass er dringend Ruhe brauche und eine Weile allein umherstreifen wolle. Die richtigen Worte für all das zu finden, fiel ihm außerordentlich schwer. Immerhin waren er und Grille seit beinahe zwei Jahrzehnten zusammen durch den Kontinent gewandert und hatten alles geteilt, Freude, Leid und Geheimnisse. Grille würde den Brief auf jeden Fall verwirrend, vielleicht sogar verstörend finden - möglicherweise auch verdächtig, aber alles war besser, als ihm in diesem Zustand persönlich unter die Augen treten zu müssen.  
Obwohl Zoot seit seiner Verwandlung sein Herz nicht mehr spürte, hatte er einen schmerzvollen Klumpen in der Brust, als er mit dem zusammengefalteten Brief zu der Taverne zurückkehrte, wo Grille schlief. Es war immer noch dunkel, und zum ersten Mal seit geraumer Zeit fürchtete er den Sonnenaufgang. Er wollte die Stadt hinter sich lassen, bevor ihre Straßen vom Licht durchflutet wurden.  
Bevor er durch das Fenster wieder ins Zimmer hineinstieg, versicherte er sich von außen, dass Grille immer noch schlief. Dann erst schlich er sich hinein, legte den Brief deutlich sichtbar auf Grilles Gladiatorenpanzer und betrachtete seinen schlafenden Kameraden.  
Ihm stieg ein Gefühl ins Gesicht und in die Augen, das bei einem Sterblichen Tränen bedeutet hätte, aber als Sangore hatte er keine Tränen mehr, und alles, was ihm blieb, war eine innere Verkrampfung. Er wandte sich ab und stieg wieder zum Fenster hinaus, bevor er noch auf die Idee kommen konnte, Grille zu wecken. All die kleinen Schätze, die er im Laufe ihrer gemeinsamen Abenteuer gesammelt hatte, ließ er da und machte sie dem alten Gladiator zum Geschenk. Er wollte sie nicht mehr, sie würden ihn bei seiner Flucht nur belasten.  
Dann machte er, dass er davonkam. Er lief aus der Stadt hinaus, ohne Hektik, aber ohne einmal anzuhalten oder den Blick zurückzuwenden. Und als er die Häuser, Tempel, Paläste, Brücken, Säulen und Denkmäler hinter sich gelassen hatte, lief er immer noch weiter, folgte erst ein Stück der Pflastersteinstraße und bog dann in einen Seitenweg ein, der durch die Felder führte, vorbei an krummen Mäuerchen und Olivenbäumen.  
Als er wieder innehielt, dämmerte es längst. Er ließ sich auf einem Hügel im Gras nieder. Hier stand eine verfallene Feldsteinhütte, die so aussah, als habe seit hundert Jahren niemand darin gewohnt, und daneben ein besonders knorriger, verwachsener Olivenbaum, dessen Früchte überall auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. Zu den Wurzeln dieses Baumes saß Zoot und schaute zum ersten Mal seit seiner Flucht zurück auf die Stadt.  
Sie erschien ihm immer noch viel zu nah, er erkannte sogar einzelne Viertel wieder. Marmor und Sandstein waren in das bleiche Licht des Morgens getaucht, und irgendwo dort drinnen musste jetzt Grille aufgewacht sein und hatte womöglich bereits den Brief gelesen. Bei diesem Gedanken schüttelte Zoot hilflos den Kopf, stand auf und lief weiter.  
Er war nicht sicher, wohin er gehen sollte. Es zog ihn zurück in den Dschungel, aber auch die Berge hatten ihren Reiz. Grundsätzlich kam er mit einem Leben in der Wildnis zurecht, auch wenn es sehr lange her war, dass er sich dem zuletzt allein gestellt hatte. Er konnte noch immer kaum begreifen, was geschehen war. Warum, so fragte er sich, warum habe ich Grille nicht gleich von Ligeia erzählt, bevor es so weit kommen konnte? Grille hätte gewusst, was zu tun wäre, er hätte ihm geholfen. Nein, stattdessen hatte er sich vom reinen Leichtsinn leiten lassen. Und damit ein Leben genommen und seinen einzigen Freund verloren.  
Aber hatte er Grille wirklich verloren? Konnte er nicht einfach umkehren und seinem Kameraden alles beichten? Das erschien ihm zwar rein theoretisch möglich, aber aus seiner persönlichen Sicht vollkommen unschaffbar, und er dachte darüber nach, was wohl besser wäre - ein trauriger, erschütterter Grille, der nicht verstand, warum er allein gelassen worden war, oder ein wütender, enttäuschter Grille, der ihm Vorwürfe an den Kopf warf und ihm keinen Meter mehr über den Weg traute?  
Vielleicht waren seine Ängste Unsinn. Es war tatsächlich gut möglich, dass Grille Verständnis für ihn zeigen würde, aber an den heftigen Schuldgefühlen würde das nichts ändern. Und er entschied sich, dass er den traurigen Grille fürs Erste bevorzugte.  
Allein zu wandern, fühlte sich ungewohnt an, noch dazu, da es so ziellos war. Zoot genoss die Farben und Sinneseindrücke nicht so wie sonst - alles zog mehr oder weniger an ihm vorbei. Den ganzen Tag über lief er ohne Unterbrechung und konnte bald wieder den Saum des Dschungels am Horizont erkennen. Schlimmer als das Alleinsein aber war der Durst, der gegen Abend wieder aufkam.   
Wie konnte er jetzt schon wieder Durst haben, nachdem er mehrere Liter Blut getrunken hatte? Diese Frage konnte er sich nicht beantworten, und ebensowenig gelang es ihm, das Gefühl niederzukämpfen, das immer stärker wurde und mit dem Einbruch der Dunkelheit schließlich wieder beinahe unerträgliche Ausmaße annahm.  
Die Kreatur in seinen Adern wollte sich nicht mehr mit Tierblut zufriedengeben, das verstand er jetzt. Sie wollte wieder etwas auf dem hohen Niveau von Ligeia. Aber so etwas gab es hier nicht, und er würde den Teufel tun, umzukehren und danach zu suchen. Und er zwang sich, seine Gelüste zu ignorieren. Irgendwann setzte er sich einfach wieder hin, stocksteif und vom Mond beschienen, und starrte in den Sternenhimmel. All das wuselnde, duftende Leben um sich herum ignorierte er, so gut er konnte. Die ganze Nacht blieb er regungslos sitzen wie eine Statue und als es wieder dämmerte, knackten seine verkrampften Glieder beim Aufstehen.  
„Du hättest nicht gewollt, dass ich mir das noch mal antue, was, Grille?“, fragte er krächzend in dieses zweite Morgenlicht seit seiner Flucht hinein. Er blickte sich reflexhaft über die Schulter, weil er meinte, die Hand seines Kameraden dort zu spüren. Aber da war niemand, und niemand antwortete auf das, was er gesagt hatte.   
„Na ja“, sprach er dennoch weiter, „ich muss jetzt gehen. Habe noch einen weiten Weg vor mir, weißt du?“   
Und er versuchte sich vorzustellen, was Grille darauf wohl geantwortet hätte, und meinte sogar, einen Nachhall von dessen Stimme zu hören, ohne dass er konkrete Worte verstehen konnte. Es mochte albern sein, laut ins Nichts hineinzureden, aber Zoot war so sehr daran gewöhnt, sich mit Grille zu unterhalten, dass er das Gefühl hatte, ohne solche Worte wahnsinnig werden zu müssen.  
Den ganzen Tag wanderte er ohne Pause und schaute nicht nach vorne, sondern nur auf den Boden. Sein Durst wurde stärker, die Kreatur wand sich wie ein Aal. Er kam an Bauern und Feldsklaven vorbei, aber grüßte niemanden. Am Abend stellte er fest, dass er ganz von allein dem Dschungel viel näher gekommen war, und er betrachtete das als Zeichen und behielt diese Richtung bei.  
Vielleicht sollte er eins der wilden Tiere sein, die dort lebten, vielleicht konnte er sogar zu der alten Stadt und den unheimlichen Affen zurückkehren. Klar war ihm nur, dass der Dschungel ihn zu rufen schien. Und er betrat das Dickicht ohne jede Scheu und mit einem Gefühl, nach Hause zu kommen. Längst befand er sich auf keinem befestigten Pfad mehr, und als das Grün ihn umfing, verlor er sich endgültig in der ungeordneten, sich selbst überlassenen Wildnis.  
Am diesem Abend ging er auf die Jagd nach einem wilden Tier. Der Durst hätte ihn sonst in den Wahnsinn getrieben, und er wusste, dass Grille gewollt hätte, dass er trank. Das schlimmste Vorstellbare hatte er bereits getan, also würde das Wasserschwein, das er fing, auch nicht mehr viel ausmachen. Natürlich war es nicht das, wonach es die Kreatur wirklich verlangte, aber er war sicher, dass er mit der Zeit Ligeias Blut vergessen konnte, wenn er sich nur in Selbstkontrolle und Geduld übte. Nie wieder wollte er sich derart von seinem Innersten beherrschen lassen.  
Das Tier war überraschend stark und wendig, aber Zoot war ein Sangore und nichts entkam seinem Griff, wenn er es nicht wollte. Als er seine Zähne durch das braune Fell in die weiche Kehle senkte, hörte das Wasserschwein auf, sich zu winden, wurde ruhig und schlaff, geradezu entspannt - es schien den Biss auf seltsame Weise zu genießen, und Zoot trank es bis auf den letzten Tropfen leer. Die Ekstase war längst nicht so groß wie jene, die er durch Ligeia erlebt hatte, aber wesentlich höher als jene beim Trinken von halbtotem und totem Blut.  
Was zurückblieb, war auch hier nur ein Haufen weißer Flocken. Zoot ließ sie liegen, wo sie waren, und suchte sich einen Ruheplatz ein ganzes Stück davon entfernt, auf einem flachen Fels, der eine größere Lichtung beherrschte. Der Fels war an den Seiten bedeckt mit alten Hieroglyphen, die vermutlich von dem selben Volk stammten, das die Dschungelstadt errichtet hatte, und auf dem kleinen Plateau, das dieser Monolith bildete, saß Zoot die übrige Nacht und badete sich im Mondlicht, während er den Klängen um sich herum lauschte und die vielen Bewegungen im Unterholz und in den Baumkronen verfolgte.  
„Tut mir leid, das alles, Grille“, sagte er leise, seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, ich weiß doch, es ist lächerlich, dass ich jetzt noch mit dir rede.“ Und doch tat er es, denn die Worte beruhigten ihn. Er fragte sich, was Grille wohl inzwischen unternahm. Suchte er ihn womöglich? Oder respektierte er Zoots Wunsch nach Alleinsein so sehr, dass er einfach tatenlos seiner eigenen Wege ging?  
Die folgenden Tage und Wochen verbrachte Zoot genau so wie diesen Abend und die darauffolgende Nacht. Er streifte durch den Dschungel, teils über weite Strecken, suchte sich eine Beute und kehrte dann stets wie automatisch zu dem Fels zurück, den er sich in gewisser Weise zu seiner neuen Heimat erwählt hatte. Wenn ihm langweilig war - und das kam in der Einsamkeit und dem dauerhaften Wachsein immer häufiger vor -, schnitzte er aus Holzstücken kleine Figuren und stellte sie an verschiedene geschützte Stellen am Fels, in Lücken und Ritzen. Das Schnitzen fiel ihm nun viel leichter, da er mehr Details erkennen konnte und insgesamt mehr Fingerspitzengefühl besaß als früher. Bald war der ganze Monolith überall mit seinen Werken übersät. Darunter waren viele Tierfiguren, ebenso auch Abbilder von Ungeheuern, denen er auf seinen Abenteuerreisen begegnet war, und von Göttern und kosmischen Wesen. Wenn es regnete, suchte er keinen Schutz, sondern ließ den Regen auf sich herunterprasseln. Erkälten konnte er sich schließlich nicht mehr, und er betrachtete diese Schutzlosigkeit zum einen als Strafe für das, was er getan hatte, zum anderen als Zeichen seiner Wildheit. Er fing an, nur noch barfuß zu laufen; seine Kleider wurden verschlissen, und er machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe, sie zu flicken.  
Da er die Tage und Nächte nicht zählte, hatte er keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit er auf diese Weise verbrachte - Wochen, Monate, Jahre. Alles verschwamm in seiner Wahrnehmung. Er sprach immer noch täglich ein paar Sätze zu Grille, was für ihn zu einem kleinen, wohltuenden Ritual wurde - und Grille selbst zu einer unwirklichen Traumfigur, einer Art Idealbild des alten Gladiators.   
Inzwischen war sein Haar völlig verfilzt, doch er hatte längst festgestellt, dass es nicht mehr wuchs, sondern auf der selben Länge stehengeblieben war, die es bei seiner Verwandlung gehabt hatte. Überhaupt machte sein ganzer Körper den Eindruck, in der Zeit eingefroren zu sein. Immer, wenn er sich verletzte, verheilten die Wunden innerhalb eines Tages vollständig, egal, wie schwerwiegend sie waren. Einmal hatte er sich in Leichtsinn und Selbstüberschätzung einen gewaltigen Prankenschwinger von einem Jaguar eingefangen - hatte wissen wollen, wie nah er solch einem Tier kommen konnte, das ja von sich aus den Kontakt zu ihm mied -, doch von der hässlichen Wunde war am folgenden Tag keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Erst jetzt fing er an zu begreifen, was es wirklich bedeutete, ein Sangore zu sein. Nur durch Enthauptung konnte er sterben, das war ihm bekannt - und er fragte sich, ob ihm sogar verlorene Körperteile nachwachsen konnten, hatte aber kein Bedürfnis, diese Vermutung zu überprüfen.  
An einem Tag, als er wieder einmal rastlos durch den Dschungel strolchte - er war mittlerweile dazu übergegangen, auch größere und gefährlichere Tiere zu jagen als nur Wasserschweine und junge Tapire - und nach Beute sowie neuem Schnitzholz Ausschau hielt, fand er frische weiße Flocken auf dem Boden verstreut, die keinesfalls von ihm stammen konnten, denn er kannte alle seine Pfade und hatte keinerlei Erinnerung daran, an dieser Stelle kürzlich getötet zu haben. Er legte eine Hand in die Flocken, um sich zu versichern, dass ihn seine Sinne nicht trügten. Es waren tatsächlich die Überreste eines Wesens, das von einem Sangoren ausgetrunken worden war, und das bedeutete: entweder hatte Zoot sich im Weg geirrt und diese Flocken stammten doch von einem seiner Opfer, oder es gab hier noch einen anderen von seiner Art. Er dachte an die goldenen Affen und daran, dass möglicherweise einige von ihnen durch sein Blut ebenfalls zu Bluttrinkern geworden waren, aber die Stadt befand sich einige Tagesmärsche von hier entfernt und die Affen schienen sie niemals zu verlassen.  
Sonst schien der andere Sangore keine Spuren hinterlassen zu haben. Zoot grübelte derweil lange über den eigenartigen Fund nach, während er zu seinem Felsen zurückkehrte und auch noch, während er sich dort die Nacht über ausruhte. Wollte sich dieser Fremde verbergen und hatte nicht bedacht, dass die Reste seiner Beute ihn verraten würden? Oder hatte er diesen Hinweis womöglich sogar absichtlich hinterlassen? War er ihm feindlich gesinnt oder freundlich?  
Der Gedanke, hier nicht ganz allein zu sein - und vielleicht auch bei seinen Gesprächen mit Grille, die auf einen Fremden wohl den Eindruck von Geisteskrankheit vermitteln mussten, belauscht worden zu sein -, behagte Zoot nicht im Geringsten. Doch da er nicht sicher war, wie er die Beutereste einordnen sollte, blieb für ihn auch die Frage offen, wie er sich dem Fremden gegenüber zu verhalten hätte. Wahrscheinlich war es am klügsten, zunächst einmal gar nichts zu tun.


	11. XI.

**XI.**

Die folgenden Tage war Zoot aufmerksamer als sonst, wenn er umherwanderte und auf seinem Felsen rastete. Er lauschte auf jedes Geräusch, beobachtete jede Bewegung im Dickicht. Als er am nächsten Tag wieder einen frischen Flockenhaufen fand, war er endgültig überzeugt, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Er war nicht allein, und der andere Sangore schien in unmittelbarer Nähe herumzuschleichen, offenbar äußerst geschickt darin, sich zu verbergen.  
Zunehmend fühlte sich Zoot beobachtet und ihm war nicht mehr ganz wohl bei allem, was er tat. Zu Grille sprach er nur noch in Gedanken, und immer, wenn er von einem Streifzug zurückkam, überprüfte er, ob seine Schnitzereien noch unbeschädigt und vollständig waren. Da die fremden Flockenhaufen in immer geringerer Entfernung zu seinem Felsen auftauchten, ging er inzwischen davon aus, dass der andere Sangore ganz bewusst seine Nähe suchte und diese Hinweise hinterließ, aber nicht oder noch nicht gewillt war, mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen.   
Immerhin ging Zoot nicht mehr von einem Feind aus, denn sonst hätte sich längst irgendetwas für ihn Ungutes ereignet. Aber davon abgesehen wusste er nicht weiter und er fing an, darüber nachzudenken, ob er nicht besser von hier verschwinden und sich einen neuen Ruheplatz suchen sollte.   
Eines Abends, als er zum Felsen zurückkehrte und gerade auf die Lichtung treten wollte, erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung. Er spürte eine Anwesenheit, roch eine fremde und doch vertraute Wildheit und hatte mit einem Mal das seltsame Gefühl, dass die Kreatur in seinen Adern viel gewaltiger war, als es schien, und über die Grenzen seines Körpers hinausging, um sich in nicht allzu großer Entfernung ein weiteres Mal zu manifestieren. Und zwar, wie ihm aufging, genau dort, wo er üblicherweise seine Nächte verbrachte.  
Auf dem Felsen - seinem Felsen! - hockte eine in das schimmernde Gewand eines Wüsten-Palastwächters gekleidete Gestalt und hielt eine seiner geschnitzten Figuren in den klauenartigen Händen. Langes, blutrotes Haar fiel dem exotisch wirkenden Fremden über die Schultern und verdeckte von der Seite sein Gesicht. Versonnen betrachtete er die fingerlange, stachelige Nachbildung Yorkors, des Herrn der Magie und der Unterwelt.  
Angesichts dieser Dreistigkeit verlor Zoot die Kontrolle über sich. Mit wenigen katzenhaften Sätzen war er am Felsen und schwang sich hinauf, packte den Fremden bei den Handgelenken, entblößte bedrohlich die Fangzähne und versuchte, sein Gegenüber auf den Rücken zu werfen.   
Doch der Fremde, eine sehnige, wendige Gestalt und über einen Kopf größer als Zoot, lachte nur und schüttelte Zoot mit Leichtigkeit ab, als wäre überhaupt nichts dabei. „Nicht so stürmisch“, kam seine Stimme, die etwas Schmeichelndes, Raspelndes in sich trug, fast wie bei einer sprechenden Schlange. Noch immer hielt er die geschnitzte Figur in seiner rechten Hand.  
„Du kannst hier nicht einfach reinplatzen!“, fauchte Zoot ihn an, obwohl er schon wusste, dass er gegen diesen fremden Sangoren im Ernstfall keine Chance haben würde. „Das ist mein Zuhause, und diese Figuren gehören nur mir, verstanden?“   
„Reg dich ab“, erwiderte der Fremde gelassen. „Ich wollte dir nichts stehlen. Das sind schöne Arbeiten. Sehr filigran und detailverliebt, das muss man schon sagen.“   
„Stell ihn hin“, gab Zoot trotzig zurück, ohne auf das Lob einzugehen.  
„Und wenn nicht?“ Der Fremde grinste, zeigte seine strahlend weißen Fangzähne und hielt die Hand mit der Figur von Zoot weg.  
„Lass den Quatsch“, fauchte Zoot und wiederholte, energischer als zuvor: „Stell ihn hin, er gehört dir nicht.“ Etwas Besseres fiel ihm nicht ein; er wusste nicht wirklich, womit er diesem überlegen erscheinenden Mann drohen sollte.  
„Schon gut. War nur Spaß.“ Der Fremde stellte Yorkor hin und schob ihn in Zoots Richtung.   
Sofort riss Zoot die Figur an sich und überprüfte sie auf Beschädigungen, konnte aber keine feststellen. „Wer bist du überhaupt?“, knurrte er dann. „Du scheinst mich schon länger zu verfolgen. Wird Zeit, dass du dich vorstellst.“   
„Luka“, antwortete der Fremde freimütig. „Das ist mein Name. Und wie lautet deiner?“   
Zoot schnaufte. „Ich bin Zoot“, sagte er dann widerwillig. „Schön, und was willst du hier ... Luka?“  
„Ich streife ziellos durch die Welt und bin nur zufällig auf dich gestoßen, Zoot. Ich komme von ... nun ja, von einem sehr fernen Ort, aber das würde jetzt zu weit führen.“ Luka warf den Kopf zurück und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein rotes Haar. Er lächelte mit einer stillen Überlegenheit, die an der Grenze zur Arroganz war und die Zoot in dieser Form noch bei niemand anderem je gesehen hatte. „Du bist eindeutig sehr jung und unerfahren. Schnitzen kannst du und du verdurstest offensichtlich auch nicht, aber im Wald bewegst du dich wie ein Trampeltier. Und mit Verlaub, du siehst aus wie ein Barbar, der in einer Höhle haust. Was ist mit deiner sangorischen Eleganz? Du könntest so viel schöner sein, Zoot.“   
„Vielen Dank!“, schnauzte Zoot und musste sich zurückhalten, um Luka nicht einen gehörigen Knuff zu verpassen. „Wirklich reizend, dass du das Beste aus mir rausholen willst. Aber warum interessiert dich das? Ich bin sicher kein Umgang für einen, der so nobel ist wie du.“  
„Zyniker, was?“ Luka lächelte schief. „Nun ja, ich dachte mir einfach, dass du vielleicht jemanden gebrauchen kannst, der dir ein paar Dinge über das Dasein als Sangore erklärt.“   
„Und warum gerade dich, bitteschön?“  
„Tja ... weil ich gerade da bin?“   
„Das ist ein Argument.“ Zoot verdrehte die Augen.  
Lukas Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernster. Er sah Zoot einen Moment lang einfach nur an, bevor er weitersprach. „Du hattest niemanden, der dir etwas über dein neues Dasein beigebracht hat, oder?“   
„Nein“, antwortete Zoot ehrlich.  
„Wer hat dich verwandelt? Ich hoffe, die Frage ist dir nicht zu unangenehm.“   
„Unangenehm? Als ob dich das kümmern würde!“, giftete Zoot. „Aber schön, wenn es dich so sehr interessiert - ein Kerl namens Ayoho. Und es war eigentlich nur ein Unfall. Ich habe ihn verletzt und sein Blut hat sich mit meinem vermischt.“   
„So etwas kommt vor.“ Luka nickte wissend. „Aber normalerweise töten wir den Betroffenen in so einem Fall sofort, wenn wir können, bevor er sich verwandelt. Hat Ayoho - den ich übrigens nicht kenne - versucht, dich zu töten?“    
Zoot schaute Luka verdutzt an. Was er da gerade gehört hatte, war völlig neu für ihn. „Nein“, brachte er heraus. „Nicht im Geringsten.“   
„Dann freu dich“, sagte Luka. „Vielleicht war er der Meinung, dass du würdig bist.“  
Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur viel zu überrumpelt, dachte Zoot bei sich, sprach es aber nicht aus. Die Vermutung, die Luka geäußert hatte, gefiel ihm besser, auch wenn er wohl nie erfahren würde, ob sie stimmte. „Ich bin geflohen und habe Ayoho nie wiedergesehen. Aber mein Kamerad hat mir geholfen, so gut er konnte.“   
„Der, den du Grille nennst?“   
„Du hast mich belauscht!“, rief Zoot. Überrascht war er nicht, wohl aber empört, und er kam sich wie ein Idiot vor, weil er diese einseitigen Gespräche geführt hatte. Auch zeigte das, dass Luka wohl schon länger in seiner Nähe war, als es den Anschein hatte.  
„Schon gut, das ist nicht schlimm“, beschwichtigte ihn Luka, entschuldigte sich seinerseits aber nicht. „Wir haben alle unsere Marotten, und Sangoren neigen besonders dazu. Die Ewigkeit kann einen merkwürdig machen.“   
Zoot verstand noch nichts von Ewigkeit, immerhin war er erst seit kurzem ein Sangore. Luka dagegen machte auf ihn den Eindruck, schon hunderte von Jahren alt zu sein oder vielleicht auch tausende. „Wie alt bist du?“, fragte er leise.  
„Nun ja ... zweitausendfünfhundertzwölf Jahre, wenn du es genau wissen willst“, antwortete Luka. Angesichts von Zoots erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck musste er sich offenbar ein Lachen verkneifen. „Irgendwann merkt man nicht mehr, wie die Jahre an einem vorüberziehen. Man lebt einfach. Ich wüsste nicht mal, wie alt ich bin, wenn ich mir nicht das Datum meiner Verwandlung eingeprägt hätte.“   
In diesen Momenten wusste Zoot kaum, wohin er schauen und was er sagen sollte. Das ungeheure Alter von Luka hatte eine verwirrende Wirkung auf ihn. So etwas las man sonst nur in Geschichten oder Legenden. Es gab zwar auch andere Wesen in der Alten Welt, die sehr alt werden konnten oder sogar unsterblich waren, aber die meisten kamen kaum über ein paar Jahrhunderte hinaus. „Also kann ich auch so alt werden wie du, Luka?“, brachte er schließlich heraus.  
„Sicher.“ Luka nickte. „Wenn dich niemand köpft.“   
„Es wundert mich, dass dich mein Schicksal kümmert. Hast du in deinem Alter nichts Besseres zu tun?“  
„Jetzt werde nicht schon wieder zynisch. Und um ehrlich zu sein ... nein, habe ich nicht. Ich hatte lange niemanden mehr, dem ich Wissen vermitteln konnte. Aber wenn du nicht willst, dann kann ich auch wieder verschwinden. Ich lasse dich in Ruhe und werde dir nie wieder in die Quere kommen, versprochen.“ Lukas Tonfall legte nahe, dass er es ehrlich meinte.  
„Ein bisschen neugierig gemacht hast du mich ja schon“, gab Zoot zu. „Was kannst du mir denn so alles beibringen?“  
„Nun ja ... eine Menge Dinge. Du kannst noch mehr als nur Blut trinken und die Welt mit scharfen Sinnen erleben. Du hast verborgene Fähigkeiten, wie alle Sangoren, und ich kann dir zeigen, wie du sie entdeckst und einsetzt. Es ist bei jedem Sangoren etwas unterschiedlich. Manche beherrschen Telepathie und Telekinese, andere können kurze Strecken schweben, sich unsichtbar machen oder andere Wesen in Träumen besuchen. Und noch einiges mehr.“   
„Ich nehme an, du kannst auch irgendwas Besonderes.“  
„Richtig geraten.“ Luka zeigte wieder sein schiefes, aber einnehmendes Lächeln. „Ich kann mich mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit bewegen, wenn ich will. Und ich möchte behaupten, dass ich sehr gut im Verstecken bin, wobei ich es nicht als echte Unsichtbarkeit bezeichnen würde. Es ist mehr ein ... Verschmelzen mit der Umgebung.“  
„Du gibst dir wirklich Mühe, mich zu beeindrucken.“ Noch immer war Zoot skeptisch, auch wenn sein größter Ärger inzwischen verraucht war. Die Sache mit den Träumen interessierte ihn allerdings, denn vielleicht konnte er so herausfinden, wie es Grille inzwischen ergangen war.  
„Was würdest du gern können, Zoot?“, fragte Luka da, als habe er seine Gedanken gelesen.  
„Äh ... also ...“ Zoot suchte nach passenden Worten. „Ich will wissen, wie es Grille geht, ohne dass ich ihm gegenübertreten muss.“   
„Ich verstehe.“ Wieder wurde Lukas Gesichtsausdruck ernst. „Irgendetwas ist zwischen euch vorgefallen, so viel habe ich mitbekommen. Dürfte ich erfahren, was passiert ist? Und ist das der Grund, warum du hier in der Wildnis haust?“  
„Das geht dich einen Dreck an!“, schnauzte Zoot. „Du kannst mir alles beibringen, was du willst, aber meine Geschichte ist einzig und allein mein Problem, klar?“  
„Schon gut, aufbrausender Zoot. Ich frage nicht weiter nach.“   
„Ich habe allen Grund, aufbrausend zu sein! Du bist derjenige, der hier einfach reingeplatzt ist!“  
„Hör mal, ich will dich nicht weiter belästigen. Wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst ... ich werde mich vorläufig in der Höhle beim Wasserfall einquartieren. Du weißt, wo das ist, nehme ich an.“   
„Natürlich.“ Es gab in der Gegend nur einen Wasserfall, kristallklar und lediglich ein paar Meter hoch, und Zoot hatte ihn sich schon öfters auf die Schultern prasseln lassen.  
„Und ich verspreche, ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen und diese Lichtung nur noch dann betreten, wenn du mich ausdrücklich einlädst. Besuch mich einfach am Wasserfall ... oder lass es bleiben.“   
Zoot überlegte, aber nicht lange. „Einverstanden“, sagte er schließlich. „Aber wenn du hier noch mal aufkreuzt und einfach so meine Figuren anrührst, dann ...“ Er brach ab, denn er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was „dann“ sein sollte.  
Luka lachte herzhaft. „Ich nehme an, dann reißt du mir die Kehle auf, ja?“   
Zoot antwortete nicht, er funkelte Luka nur an.  
„Nein, keine Sorge ich halte grundsätzlich meine Versprechen“, sagte Luka. „Du wirst es nicht nötig haben, mir irgendetwas anzutun.“ Er erhob sich. „Bis dann, Zoot.“   
Und mit diesen Worten schwang er sich vom Felsen hinunter und verschwand im Dickicht. Sein auffälliges Gewand hinderte ihn nicht daran, mit dem Grün in Windeseile zu verschmelzen.   
Zoot blickte dem seltsamen Besucher verblüfft nach. Er brauchte eine Weile, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Nachdenklich drehte die hölzerne Nachbildung des Yorkor, die die ganze Zeit vor ihm auf dem Felsen gestanden hatte, in den Händen. Ob er der Einladung von Luka folgen würde, wusste er noch nicht, aber die Vorstellung, über eine Fähigkeit zu verfügen, mit der er etwas über Grille erfahren konnte, reizte ihn enorm. Doch er hatte auch durchaus Angst vor Luka. Luka wirkte zu überlegen und zu undurchschaubar auf ihn und hatte zu viel Freude daran, ihn zu necken. Ayoho war da ganz anders gewesen, nichts als ein bluttrinkender, halbverrückter alter Mann.   
Mit der Figur in den Händen blieb Zoot die Nacht über auf dem Felsen sitzen. Die charakteristischen Stacheln, die er aus dem Holz herausgearbeitet hatte, beanspruchten zu einem gewissen Grad seine Aufmerksamkeit und hielten ihn damit in der Realität. Zum ersten Mal seit langem sprach er nicht mit Grille, auch nicht in Gedanken, denn der Schock darüber, belauscht worden zu sein, saß tief. Als die Sonne aufging, stellte er die Figur zurück an ihren eigentlichen Platz, stieg vom Felsen und machte sich auf in Richtung des Wasserfalls.


	12. XII.

**XII.**

Luka saß auf einem umgekippten Baumstamm nahe beim Wasser. Er gab sich nun, da er sich Zoot offenbart hatte, anscheinend keine Mühe mehr mit seiner Tarnung, daher wirkte er mit dem bunten Wüstengewand enorm auffällig. Als er Zoot herankommen hörte, wandte er sich um und klopfte neben sich auf den Baumstamm.  
„Hallo, Luka.“ Zoot blieb einen Augenblick lang stehen und musterte Luka, setzte sich dann aber wie aufgefordert hin.   
„Noch sauer?“, fragte Luka.  
„Was meinst du denn?“  
Luka lachte auf. „Na, wenn du schon so fragst, nehme ich an, das heißt ja.“  
„Richtig“, knurrte Zoot, allerdings nicht mehr wirklich aggressiv. „Du hättest mich einfach nicht belauschen dürfen. Mit allem anderen komme ich zurecht. Aber das ging zu weit.“   
„Vielleicht beruhigt es dich, wenn ich dir sage, dass es keine Absicht war. Ich habe dich nur zufällig gehört, aber ich bin nicht extra deswegen zu deinem Versteck gekommen.“   
„Ach, lassen wir das“, winkte Zoot genervt ab. „Erzähl mir lieber irgendwas Interessantes.“   
„Jetzt schon? Wollen wir nicht noch etwas plaudern?“  
„Plaudern? Der einzige Grund, warum ich überhaupt mit dir rede, sind die Dinge, von denen du behauptest, du könntest sie mir beibringen!“   
„Immer noch so aufbrausend? Na gut, du hast ja Recht. Also, willst du wissen, wie die Sangoren entstanden sind?“  
„Ich kenne Legenden darüber. Willst du etwa behaupten, du wüsstest mehr, als in diesen Legenden geschrieben steht?“   
„Vielleicht“, meinte Luka schulterzuckend. „Meine Erschafferin war noch einige tausend Jahre älter als ich und behauptete, ihrerseits noch den Allerersten gekannt zu haben. Man könnte also sagen, dass ich recht nahe an der Quelle bin, was?“   
„Angeber.“   
„Ich erzähle das nicht, um dich zu beeindrucken, es ist einfach die Wahrheit.“  
Zoot seufzte. Er war erst seit wenigen Momenten hier und schon jetzt ging ihm Lukas spezielle Art mächtig auf die Nerven. „Was ist mit dem Allerersten passiert?“, fragte er. „Wer war er überhaupt?“  
„Sein Name war Azuzuh, und er war ein Hohepriester aus dem Eisland“, antwortete Luka. „Als er starb, ergriff ihn die Macht des finsteren Gottes, dem er sein ganzes Leben gewidmet hatte, vermischte sich mit seinem Blut und lebte fortan als schwarzer Schleim in seinen Adern, wodurch er selbst unsterblich wurde. Seitdem musste er allerdings immer wieder lebendiges Blut trinken, um den Gott in seinen Adern zu füttern und durch dessen Wesen nicht wahnsinnig zu werden.“   
Zoot hatte Andeutungen zu so etwas in der Tat bereits in Legenden gelesen, auch wenn der Name des Allerersten offenbar nicht korrekt überliefert war. Mal hieß er Azu, dann wieder Uzuzu oder Hazuzu. Auch seine Entstehungsgeschichte war sehr ungenau und wechselhaft geschildert. „Ist das denn wahr?“, fragte Zoot.  
„Wahrscheinlich“, sagte Luka. „Ich selbst habe nie mit Azuzuh gesprochen. Niemand weiß, wo er sich gerade aufhält, aber wir glauben, dass er immer noch am Leben ist. Wahrscheinlich schläft er an irgendeinem verborgenen Ort.“  
„Er schläft? Wie meinst du das?“  
„Erstarrung. Schlafen mit offenen Augen. Versteinerung. Nenn es, wie du willst, aber so etwas kommt bei sehr alten Sangoren schon einmal vor.“   
„Also hat dieser Azuzuh sein Blut weitergegeben, woraus dann die Sangoren entstanden sind.“   
„Genau, Zoot. Er hat als erstes einige ausgewählt, die er für würdig hielt. Das waren natürlich alles hochrangige Mitglieder seines Kults. Und diese wiederum trugen das Blut weiter, und mit der Zeit traf es auch den ein oder anderen außerhalb des Eislands. Es heißt zwar seit jeher, man solle sich gut überlegen, wem man die Unsterblichkeit gibt, aber der Umgang damit wurde nach und nach, man könnte sagen, laxer. Viele wurden aus Liebe verwandelt, als Gefährten für die Ewigkeit.“  
Zoot nickte. Er verstand sehr genau, was Luka meinte, schließlich hatte er sich selbst schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass Grille ja im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht ewig leben würde. Allerdings hätte er niemals in Erwägung gezogen, das Blut an Grille weiterzugeben, und nach allem, was er soeben durch Luka erfahren hatte, wollte er das erst recht nicht mehr tun. Er konnte seinem alten Kameraden niemals die unausweichliche Präsenz eines dunklen Gottes aufbürden, der seinen eigenen Willen besaß. „Dieser ... dieser Wahnsinn in meinen Adern ist demnach ein Gott“, stellte er schaudernd fest.   
„Wenn das stimmt, was ich dir eben erzählt habe - ja. Wie lange hältst du es eigentlich aus, ohne zu trinken?“  
„Ein paar Tage“, sagte Zoot. „Mehr oder weniger.“   
„Das ist nicht viel. Ich schaffe es durchaus einige Monate.“   
„Im Ernst? Das muss schrecklich sein. Ich fühle mich schon grauenhaft, wenn ich nur einen Tag lang durste.“   
„Je älter ein Sangore ist, desto leichter wird es für ihn. Aber ich gebe zu, es ist angenehmer, regelmäßig zu trinken, auch wenn es Situationen gibt, in denen ich froh bin, nicht täglich Blut zu brauchen.“   
„Ich trinke nur Tierblut“, betonte Zoot erneut - auch wenn das genau genommen nicht die ganze Wahrheit war, aber von der einen Ausnahme, die er gemacht hatte, wollte er Luka nichts erzählen.  
„Und was macht das für einen Unterschied?“, fragte Luka.  
Zoot starrte ihn verständnislos an.  
„Auch Tiere wollen leben“, sagte Luka, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, „und sie sind genau so sterblich wie jedes andere Wesen - abgesehen von manchen Dämonen natürlich, aber das ist wieder eine andere Geschichte. Ich habe schon von allen möglichen Wesen getrunken und auch viele zu Pulver zerstäubt. Und ich bereue es nicht.“  
„Sag mal, willst du mir etwa empfehlen, zu morden? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Luka.“   
„Nein, da denkst du in die falsche Richtung. Für dich spielt es noch eine Rolle, weil du jung bist, und das respektiere ich.“   
„Na schön“, seufzte Zoot. „Aber egal was du tust, rühr niemals Grille an. Niemals, hast du verstanden?“  
„Keine Sorge. Ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass dein Kamerad in mein Beuteschema fällt.“ Diese Worte sollten wohl beruhigend klingen, was sie aber auf jemanden, der der sterblichen Welt noch so nahe stand wie Zoot, nicht taten.  
Zoot fühlte sich wieder zunehmend unbehaglich. Die lapidare Art, mit der Luka solche Handlungen abtat, war beunruhigend, nicht etwa, weil dadurch seine Angst vor Luka wuchs, sondern vielmehr, weil er erneut befürchtete, irgendwann selbst so zu werden. Konnte er wirklich seine ganze Ewigkeit damit verbringen, nur von Tieren zu trinken? Wenn es so einfach wäre, wie er sich weiterhin einredete, wieso war er dann Ligeia verfallen, ohne es wirklich zu wollen? „Gehört Selbstkontrolle auch zu den Dingen, die du mir beibringen kannst?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Zu einem gewissen Grad, sicher. Aber du musst anerkennen, dass du etwas Mächtiges im Blut hast, das sich nicht immer danach richtet, was dein Kopf will.“  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß“, schnaufte Zoot. „Aber ich bin bereit, an meine Grenzen zu gehen.“   
„Wie du willst“, antwortete Luka. „Dann nehme ich an, du willst auch nicht mit mir zusammen jagen.“   
„Nein danke.“ Zoot hatte kein Interesse daran, sich anzusehen, auf welche Weise Luka tötete. Er hatte sich halbwegs daran gewöhnt, es selbst zu tun, aber er wollte keinem anderen Sangoren dabei zusehen.  
„Dachte ich mir. Ich hätte allerdings eine Übung für dich.“   
„Ich hoffe, sie hat nichts mit Töten zu tun.“  
„Ganz und gar nicht.“ Luka schüttelte den Kopf. „Du sollst nur versuchen, mit Grille Kontakt aufzunehmen. In Gedanken. Stell ihn dir bildlich vor, verbinde deinen Geist mit seinem.“   
„So was versuche ich schon lange und ich bekomme nie Antworten. Was soll jetzt auf einmal anders sein?“  
„Anders ist, dass du ab jetzt bewusst nach ihm suchst. Deine geistigen Fühler gezielt nach ihm ausstreckst. Stell dir vor, du hast unsichtbare Tentakel und tastest damit nach Grille, unabhängig von den Entfernungen. Verstehst du, was ich meine?“   
„Ja, schon“, seufzte Zoot. „Aber woran soll ich denn erkennen, ob es funktioniert? Ich könnte mir ja einfach irgendwas einbilden.“  
„Du wirst es merken. Vertrau mir einfach.“   
Dir vertrauen?, hätte Zoot am liebsten gefaucht, verkniff es sich aber. „Wenn du drauf bestehst“, antwortete er nur. Luka mochte mit dem Töten zu leichtfertig umgehen und eine generell überhebliche Art haben, aber er schien nicht hinterhältig oder bösartig zu sein.  
Das war offenbar nicht wirklich die Antwort, die Luka hatte hören wollen. „Zoot, DU willst wissen, wie es Grille geht. Mir ist das im Prinzip egal. Ich wollte dir nur etwas zum Üben geben, von dem du tatsächlich etwas hast.“    
„Alles klar“, ächzte Zoot. „Danke, Luka.“   
„War das genug für heute?“, fragte Luka und machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben.  
„Ich glaube schon. Soll ich morgen wiederkommen?“  
„Du sollst gar nichts“, winkte Luka ab. „Schon vergessen? Wenn du jetzt auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwindest - auch gut.“   
„Du bist eine reizende Persönlichkeit, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?“, brummte Zoot und verdrehte kaum merklich die Augen.  
Luka stieß ein kurzes, schallendes Lachen aus. „Meine Erschafferin hat auch so was erwähnt.“   
„Gut zu wissen, dass es auch halbwegs normale Sangoren gibt.“   
„Na los, zieh Leine, du Zyniker“, sagte Luka zwinkernd. „Ich merke schon, dass du gerade die Nase voll von mir hast.“   
Zoot stand vom Baumstamm auf, nun seinerseits amüsiert. „Stimmt. Also, dann bis morgen.“   
Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Felsen musste sich Zoot eingestehen, dass er Luka eigentlich recht unterhaltsam fand, auch wenn er sicher war, dass sie niemals eine so tiefe, vertrauensvolle Freundschaft teilen konnten, wie sie zwischen ihm und Grille existiert hatte - oder noch immer existierte. Es gefiel ihm, dass dieser alte Sangore trotz seiner Arroganz anscheinend nicht so schnell beleidigt war. Was Zoot auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, waren Leute, die sich von jeder Kleinigkeit auf die Füße getreten fühlten. Vielleicht war Luka auch einfach schon zu lange auf der Welt, um sich noch um solche Kindereien zu scheren.  
Zoot ging an diesem Tag nicht jagen. Das Bewusstsein, dass dieses fremde Wesen in seinen Adern offenbar keine Einbildung und keine Metapher war, hielt ihn davon ab; er würde wohl eine Weile brauchen, um sich damit zu arrangieren. Es war beinahe so, als hätte er sich erneut verwandelt oder wäre in seiner Verwandlung zumindest einen Schritt weitergegangen, auch wenn ihm unklar war, in welche Richtung dieser Schritt führte. Um sich von diesen Gedanken und seinem wachsenden Durst abzulenken, schnitzte er eine neue Figur, ein Mammut mit langen, gebogenen Stoßzähnen. Er hatte noch nie ein Mammut gesehen, aber er wusste, dass sie im Eisland lebten. Ganz selten einmal brachte man eins ins Kolosseum, wie er von Grille gehört hatte.  
Als es dunkel wurde, arbeitete er immer noch die Feinheiten im langen Fell des Tieres heraus. Es dauerte lange, bis er mit seinem Werk zufrieden war, doch auch dann wusste er nicht, ob ein Mammut tatsächlich so aussah. Vielleicht waren die Stoßzähne nicht gebogen genug, das Fell zu kurz, der Rückenbuckel zu flach? Er stellte es im Mondlicht vor sich hin und betrachtete es von allen Seiten, fand aber nichts, was er hätte verbessern können. Währenddessen grübelte er, ob er heute bereits versuchen sollte, mit Grille auf die besagte Art Kontakt herzustellen.  
Gegen Mitternacht entschied er sich, es auszuprobieren. Er setzte sich so bequem wie möglich hin, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Grille, hielt sich dessen charakteristische Erscheinung  und Wesensbesonderheiten vor Augen, bis hin zum Klang der Stimme.  
Aber alles, was er bekam, waren flüchtige Bilder, die wohl hauptsächlich seinen Erinnerungen entsprangen und nicht Grilles tatsächliche Realität zeigten. Nach einiger Zeit, vielleicht einer oder zwei Stunden, gab er frustriert auf. Eigentlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, beim ersten Versuch bereits Erfolg zu haben, aber sein Versagen ärgerte ihn. Selbst bei den einsamen Gesprächen hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, Grille näher zu sein.  
Wie vieles andere auch war es wohl eine Sache der Übung, und auch wenn er im Moment Frust empfand, wollte er es doch weiter versuchen - wenn nötig, viele Nächte hintereinander. Vielleicht war aber auch sein Durst ein Problem, es konnte gut möglich sein, dass ihm die ganze Sache leichter fallen würde, wenn er Blut getrunken hätte.


	13. XIII.

**XIII.**

  
Bereits im ersten Sonnenlicht, noch früher als am Tag zuvor, ging er zurück zu Luka. Er brauchte jemanden zum Reden, auch zur Ablenkung von seinem Durst. Wieder hatte er die Nacht über stocksteif dagesessen, während die Kreatur in seinen Adern sich auf schauerliche Weise gewunden hatte. Dieser Gott, wer oder was auch immer er war, erinnerte an eine Art formlose Schlange, einen Aal oder einen Wurm - ein immerhungriges Wesen aus Schleim.  
Luka schien nicht glücklich darüber zu sein, dass Zoot durstig war, und sagte sofort ohne Begrüßung: „Du hast nichts getrunken, Zoot.“  
Zoot hatte sein Spiegelbild an diesem Tag noch nicht gesehen - er betrachtete es überhaupt nur noch selten -, vermutete aber, dass er wieder anfing, wie eine vertrocknete Mumie auszusehen, auch wenn es nach einem Tag noch nicht sehr schlimm sein konnte. „Keine Lust“, knurrte er.  
„Deine Sache“, meinte Luka schulterzuckend. „Sterben kannst du nicht dran. Aber Durst ist schlimm für junge Sangoren und kann sie schnell verrückt machen.“  
„Ich weiß. Ich habe gleich nach meiner Verwandlung tagelang gedurstet.“  
„Da hat dich die Moral der Sterblichen vom Trinken abgehalten, was?“  
„Ja. Aber Grille wollte, dass ich trinke. Er hat mich ... mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen.“  
„Ein Sterblicher, der einen Sangoren zum Trinken zwingt? Das hört man auch nicht oft.“  
„Ihm ist es egal, ob ich ein Sangore bin. Er ist mein Kamerad und damit hat sich das. Aber Schluss jetzt mit dieser Sache. Ich sagte schon, meine Geschichte geht dich nichts an.“  
„Dann soll ich jetzt wieder erzählen?“  
Zoot nickte. Er wollte im Moment nicht diskutieren, nur zuhören.  
An diesem Tag erzählte ihm Luka, dass es durchaus möglich war, von Lebewesen zu trinken, ohne sie zu töten oder ihnen auch nur ernsthaft zu schaden. Es erforderte Selbstkontrolle, über die viele junge Sangoren nicht verfügten. Daneben war es natürlich auch möglich, eine Beute auszuwählen, die derart groß war, dass der Blutverlust sie so oder so nicht töten würde, denn auch die durstigsten Sangoren konnten nur eine begrenzte Menge auf einmal trinken. Seltsam passend zu dem Mammut, das Zoot in der Nacht geschnitzt hatte, erzählte Luka die Geschichte von Xoxoa der Mammuthexe, eine der ersten, welche von Azuzuh verwandelt worden waren - sie hatte ausschließlich Blut von lebenden Mammuts getrunken, aus der weichen Haut der Rüssel und der Ohren. Tagelang sollte sie bisweilen auf einem dieser Tiere gesessen und immer wieder einen oder zwei Schlucke genommen haben, ohne dass der Gigant auch nur versucht hätte, sie loszuwerden, im Gegenteil - es hieß, die Mammuts seien ihr sogar Diener, Beschützer und Helfer gewesen. Allerdings war sie damit unter den Alten eine Ausnahme, denn üblicherweise hatten die ersten Sangoren gewissenlos getötet, weil sie meinten, dies entspräche dem Willen ihres Gottes.  
„Manche Sangoren“, erzählte Luka weiter, „werden tatsächlich von Lebewesen aufgesucht, die sich dann freiwillig austrinken lassen. Und ich meine damit echte Freiwilligkeit - keine Hypnose oder dergleichen, Zoot. Sie müssen nicht jagen, sie können den ganzen Tag am selben Platz sitzen, und irgendwann kommt ein Tier zu ihnen und legt ihnen mit entblößter Kehle den Kopf in den Schoß.“  
Das fand Zoot sehr beeindruckend - und auf eine gewisse Art erstrebenswert, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob es ein Zustand war, den man bewusst erreichen konnte. Es schien auf eine Art von Erleuchtung zurückzuführen zu sein, die den meisten Sangoren verwehrt blieb, aufgrund der Wildheit ihres Blutes und ihrer Freude am Jagen und Töten. Auch Luka war von solch einer Gewaltlosigkeit weit entfernt, sein enormes Alter änderte daran nichts.  
Bevor Zoot sich wieder verabschiedete, erzählte er noch von seinem missglückten ersten Versuch, Grille wahrzunehmen. Aber Luka versicherte ihm, dass das ganz normal sei und Zeit brauche. „Einfach weiter üben“, sagte der rothaarige Sangore. Er musterte Zoot mitleidig und fügte hinzu: „Und geh heute besser jagen, sonst siehst du morgen völlig vertrocknet aus und kannst dich auch nicht mehr normal mit mir unterhalten.“  
„Na schön“, sagte Zoot widerwillig. „Ich weiß ja, dass du Recht hast. Ich sollte nicht wieder damit anfangen, mich auszuhungern.“ Dennoch wollte er versuchen, für eine Weile wenigstens nur noch jeden zweiten Tag zu trinken. Vielleicht konnte er sich daran gewöhnen, das würde ein Anfang sein. Immerhin fühlte sich der Durst bereits an diesem Tag nicht mehr so grauenhaft an wie während seiner ersten langen Durstphase.  
Tatsächlich zog Zoot diesen Plan die nächsten Tage über durch. So erfuhr natürlich auch Luka ganz automatisch davon, da er Zoot jeden zweiten Tag ausgehundert vor sich hatte. Aber er versuchte nicht, Zoot die Sache auszureden. Den Durst nur jeden zweiten Tag zu stillen, sei eigentlich zu wenig für einen so jungen Sangoren, betonte er dennoch wiederholt.  
Zoot war das egal - außerdem fing er an, dieses ständige Auf und Ab zu genießen, diese tiefen Täler des Ausgehungertseins und den umso mehr gesteigerten Genuss, den Blut am Tag darauf bot. Noch immer hatte er allerdings keinen Erfolg mit seinen Kontaktaufnahmeversuchen zu Grille, und er konnte dabei keinen Unterschied zwischen Dursttagen und Festmahltagen, wie er das Ganze mittlerweile nannte, erkennen.  
Luka erzählte ihm in der nächsten Zeit auch von anderen bedeutenden Sangoren, ihren Taten und Fähigkeiten. Von Brivas dem Schrecklichen, der in seiner Existenz weit über tausend Leute auf bestialische Weise getötet hatte, bevor er endlich durch den berühmten Ritter Sileon von Carmin in einem harten Zweikampf geköpft wurde. Von der selbstverliebten Gräfin Obscura, die in Blut gebadet hatte, weil ihr das Trinken nicht genug war und sie meinte, diese Bäder seien ihrer Schönheit zuträglich. Von Motugu, der sich auf den Kannibaleninseln als leibhaftiger Vulkangott ausgegeben hatte und sich von den Eingeborenen Blutopfer darbringen ließ.  
Auffällig war, dass alle diese Gestalten jede auf ihre Weise verrückt und gefährlich waren. Luka betonte zwar, dass es auch Sangoren gab, die in Abgeschiedenheit und Frieden lebten, aber die meisten schienen zu Größenwahn zu neigen und sich für etwas Besseres zu halten. Allerdings kam er nie darauf zu sprechen, inwieweit er sich selbst in diese Sammlung von Verrückten einreihte.  
Zoot fragte auch nicht nach, er wollte es gar nicht so genau wissen. Doch die Geschichten faszinierten ihn, so blutrünstig und erschreckend sie auch waren - sie eröffneten eine Welt neben der bekannten, eine Art Schattenwelt, die immer parallel zur Lichtwelt existierte und von der man nur dann erfuhr, wenn sie einem entweder an die Gurgel sprang oder man gezielt danach suchte. Und er war Teil dieser Schattenwelt, auch wenn er sich bisher größtenteils aus ihr herausgehalten hatte. Nun aber spürte er mehr und mehr, dass er nicht dafür gemacht war, seine gesamte Existenz in diesem Dschungel zu verbringen - er wollte wieder umherreisen, mehr von der Welt erleben. Und das Beste daran war, dass er unendlich viel Zeit dafür hatte.  
Nachdem Luka die Geschichten vieler Sangoren an ihn weitergegeben hatte, manche völlig neu für Zoot, manche auch bereits aus Legenden bekannt, erzählte er detaillierter von den verschiedenen Fähigkeiten. Zoot konnte sich im Moment noch nicht vorstellen, dass er möglicherweise einmal solche Dinge wie Fliegen, Teleportation oder Verwandlungen beherrschen könnte, aber nach Lukas Schilderungen zweifelte er nicht mehr daran, dass es möglich sei. Die meisten dieser Fähigkeiten konnte ein Sangore allerdings nicht gezielt erlernen, sondern musste sie entdecken, und dazu gehörte auch die Möglichkeit, sie gar nicht zu besitzen. Ein Sangore, der beispielsweise nicht die Anlagen zum Fliegen hatte, konnte es nicht lernen, egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte.  
Zoot befürchtete, dass Letzteres der Grund sein könnte, warum er keinen Kontakt zu Grille herstellen konnte, doch Luka sagte ihm, dass das eine sehr grundlegende Fähigkeit sei, eine der wenigen, die tatsächlich so gut wie jeder Sangore irgendwann automatisch erlernte, die einen früher, die anderen später. Und so versuchte er es weiter - stets vergeblich, aber hartnäckig.  
„Wenn es dir so wichtig ist“, sagte Luka dann eines Tages, „geh doch einfach dorthin, wo Grille lebt, und hör dich bei den Sterblichen nach ihm um.“  
„Unmöglich!“, entfuhr es Zoot. Der Gedanke erschreckte ihn außerordentlich. „Ich weiß nicht mal, wo er gerade ist. Früher sind wir als Abenteurer herumgezogen, und ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er damit alleine weitergemacht hat.“  
„Vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass du diesen Dschungel verlässt, Zoot. Vielleicht solltest du ihn suchen. Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, aber das ist so lange her - glaubst du nicht, dass längst Gras drüber gewachsen ist?“  
„Ehrlich gesagt ... ich weiß es nicht.“ Eine Unmenge von Gedanken schoss Zoot durch den Kopf. Was in aller Welt hatte Grille seither eigentlich getrieben? War er noch in Roma - lebte er überhaupt noch? Und wie würde er reagieren, wenn Zoot nach all der Zeit plötzlich wieder vor ihm stand, in diesen völlig zerfetzten Kleidern, schmutzig und mit verfilztem Haar?  
„Du schämst dich“, stellte Luka fest.  
Das war eine Tatsache, die Zoot nicht leugnen konnte. „Ja.“ Er blickte zu Boden.  
„Da gibt es nur eins - Konfrontation.“  
„Bist du wahnsinnig?“, fauchte Zoot.  
„Vielleicht ein bisschen.“ Luka lachte. „Aber ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit für dich. Es sei denn, du willst dich weiterhin quälen, bis Grille irgendwann tot ist, und dann versuchst du für den Rest deiner Existenz, ihn zu vergessen.“  
„Klingt fast so, als würdest du aus Erfahrung sprechen.“  
„Nein, nicht direkt. Aber ich kenne solche Situationen. Ihr solltet euch wenigstens noch einmal wiedersehen und Frieden zwischen euch machen.“  
Zoot wusste, dass Luka damit recht hatte. Aber ihm fiel keine angemessene Antwort ein, also nickte er nur. Den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht über blieb er sehr nachdenklich, und das Bluttrinken am Abend war für ihn nicht so eine euphorische Erfahrung wie sonst, denn sein Geist war mit anderem beschäftigt.  
Als er am nächsten Tag wieder an den Wasserfall zurückkehrte, war Luka nicht da. Stattdessen lag eine frischgewaschene schwarze Pluderhose auf dem Baumstamm, was Zoot sehr befremdlich fand. Dieses Kleidungsstück gehörte nicht Luka, jedenfalls hatte es Zoot noch nie bei ihm gesehen.  
Mehrere Stunden blieb Zoot auf dem Baumstamm sitzen und wartete. Darauf, dass Luka zurückkehrte und sich das Rätsel um die Pluderhose aufklärte. Doch nichts geschah. Die Lichtung blieb einsam und still, und bald wurde es wieder dunkel.  
Zoot erhob sich und beschloss, einmal einen Blick in die Höhle zu werfen. Vielleicht gab es dort irgendeinen Hinweis auf Lukas Verbleib. Aber auch in der Höhle war nichts zu finden - sie machte den Eindruck, völlig verlassen zu sein. Luka hatte eine gewebte Matte auf dem Höhlenboden ausgebreitet gehabt, während er sich an diesem Ort niedergelassen hatte, doch die Matte war fort.  
Für diese Nacht gab Zoot das Warten auf, aber am nächsten Tag kehrte er zurück. Noch immer keine Spur von Luka, und die Hose lag nach wie vor auf dem Baumstamm, mittlerweile allerdings nicht mehr ganz so sauber. Und wieder wartete er stundenlang, bis es dunkel wurde. Angst stieg in ihm auf, allerdings auch Ärger, denn mehr und mehr zweifelte er daran, dass Luka zurückkehren würde.  
Zoot hatte sogar eine Theorie, was hier vor sich ging. Demnach hatte Luka im Anschluss zu dem Gespräch über Grille entschieden, Zoot zu verlassen. Die Hose war ein Geschenk für Zoot, damit dieser seine zerstörten Kleider wegwerfen - und sich wieder in die Zivilisation begeben konnte, ohne wie ein zerlumpter Wüstling auszusehen. Luka wollte, dass Zoot nicht im Dschungel blieb, sondern Grille aktiv suchte. Die geistigen Kontaktaufnahmeübungen genügten nicht, um das zu erreichen, was wirklich zählte, und sie hätten auch dann nicht genügt, wenn sie von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen wären. Aber so viel Wahrheit auch in alledem stecken mochte - was fiel Luka eigentlich ein, ihn einfach so zurückzulassen; was gab dem rothaarigen Sangoren das Recht, so mit ihm umzuspringen?  
Doch Zoot musste erkennen, dass das, was er Grille angetan hatte, nicht besser war. Er mochte Grille einen Brief hinterlassen haben - aber dafür hatte er mit dem alten Gladiator, anders als mit Luka, auch eine tiefe, langjährige Freundschaft geteilt.  
Noch einen dritten Tag verbrachte Zoot mit Warten. Er wollte nicht überstürzt reagieren und sich noch nicht von seinem Zorn beherrschen lassen. Vielleicht fand sich immer noch eine andere Erklärung für all das. Aber als Luka auch am vierten Tag nicht zurückgekehrt war, fand Zoot sich damit ab, wieder allein zu sein. Er warf seine zerfetzten Kleider dorthin, wo Luka immer gesessen hatte, zog sich die Pluderhose über und legte seinen Gürtel wieder an. Am Oberleib trug er zwar nichts, aber das störte ihn nicht; so war man in diesen Breiten ohnehin gar nicht so selten unterwegs.  
Nachdem er dem Wasserfall den Rücken gekehrt hatte, ging er noch einmal zurück zu seinem Felsen. Er hatte den Ort mittlerweile mit hunderten von Schnitzereien angefüllt, und er wusste, dass er sie unmöglich alle mitnehmen konnte, aber er wollte zumindest eine auswählen, die er Grille schenken würde. Er entschied sich für das Mammut, wickelte es in ein trockenes Palmblatt, um es vor Beschädigungen zu schützen, und schob es in seine Gürteltasche.  
Danach ging er auf dem selben Weg wieder aus dem Dschungel hinaus, auf dem er vor langer Zeit hineingegangen war, und er hörte erst wieder auf zu laufen, als sich das Dickicht lichtete und er seine nackten Füße auf den ersten Pfad zu den weiten Feldern setzte, die Roma umgaben.

 

 


	14. XIV.

**XIV.**

Auf dem Rückweg zu der prächtigen Stadt kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es wahrscheinlich besser war, nicht genau so auszusehen wie früher, denn er wollte sich später unbehelligt durch Roma bewegen - bei der Vorstellung, dass man ihn erkennen könnte, fühlte er sich einfach nicht wohl. Was zählte, war nur, dass er seinerseits Grille erkennen würde.   
An einem Bach säbelte er daher mit seinem Dolch sein verfilztes Haar ab und ließ die Zotteln im Wasser davontreiben. Kaum einen Tag später aber war sein Haar bereits wieder genau so lang wie vorher, wenn auch nicht erneut verfilzt. Doch er schnitt es wieder ab. Er fand, dass er mit den kurzen Stoppeln deutlich anders aussah als früher und er fühlte sich auf diese Weise ein Stück freier. Dass er als Sangore gezwungen war, sich täglich mehrmals den Kopf kahlzuscheren, da sein Haar innerhalb einiger Stunden immer wieder zu genau der Länge zurückwuchs, die es zum Zeitpunkt seiner Verwandlung gehabt hatte, war nicht zu ändern.  
Kurz bevor er die ersten Ausläufer der Stadt betrat, betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild im klaren Wasser genauer und verglich es mit seinem alten Selbst aus seiner Erinnerung. Ja, er war durchaus noch wiederzuerkennen, allerdings nur, wenn man wusste, worauf man achten musste. Wer ihn von vornherein nur flüchtig gesehen hatte, würde ihn für einen völlig Fremden halten. Sein Körper hatte sich verändert, wirkte ausgemergelter und bleicher, aber gleichzeitig auch sehniger und drahtiger. Sein Blick hatte etwas Gehetztes, und er bemühte sich, diesen Ausdruck zu überspielen, aber es gelang ihm nur mit großer Mühe. Und auch, wenn er noch den selben Gürtel trug wie damals, wirkte er mit der Pluderhose vollkommen anders als in seiner alten Abenteurerkleidung - edler und wilder zugleich.  
Erst in der Nacht betrat er die Stadt. In diesem Licht war es noch unwahrscheinlicher als bei Tag, dass ihn jemand wiedererkannte.   
Er musste feststellen, dass er an die Zivilisation nicht mehr gewöhnt war. In den Häuserschluchten fühlte er sich eingeengter, als es je im Dickicht der Fall gewesen war. Überall schien ein furchtbarer Lärm zu herrschen, dabei hatte er Romas Klänge früher nie als Getöse empfunden. Die vielen Leute auf der Straße ließen ihn zurückschrecken; er bewegte sich beinahe wie ein gehetztes Tier und musste sich immer wieder aufs Neue zusammenreißen, um nicht aus Reflex die Flucht zu ergreifen.  
Nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen an das gewöhnt hatte, was um ihn herum geschah, fiel ihm auf, dass er hin und wieder bewundernd angeschaut wurde. Man musterte seine interessante Erscheinung bisweilen mit unverhohlenem Interesse, und er war froh darüber, nicht auch noch angesprochen zu werden. Offensichtlich gab es einige, die ihn dafür bezahlt hätten, eine Nacht mit ihm verbringen zu dürfen, und die nur deshalb davon absahen, ihn danach zu fragen, weil er so unnahbar und scheu zugleich wirkte. Niemals wieder wollte er sich auf so etwas einlassen. Es war ihm völlig klar, wie es enden konnte.  
Er war unsicher, ob er in der Stadt bleiben wollte oder nicht. Auf jeden Fall aber wollte er erst wieder verschwinden, wenn er Grille oder zumindest ein Lebenszeichen von ihm gefunden hätte. Und der erste Anlaufpunkt bei dieser Suche schien ihm das Kolosseum zu sein, also machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin.  
Auch bei Nacht fanden hin und wieder Kämpfe statt, bei opulenter Irrlichtbeleuchtung, aber er konnte nicht darauf zählen, dass heute so eine Nacht war. Dennoch würde es nicht schaden, sich dort umzusehen. So stand er bald darauf vor dem monströsen Prachtbau - wie zu erwarten lag das Rund in Beinahe-Dunkelheit da, nur in der üblichen spärlichen Nachtbeleuchtung, die die prächtigen Formen der Säulen und Bögen unterstrich.  
Zoot konnte nicht ausschließen, dass Grille wieder seinem alten Handwerk nachging, deshalb sah er sich die Aushängetafeln vor dem Eingang an. Dort gab es keinen eindeutigen Hinweis auf Grille, aber es war immer noch möglich, dass er seinen Künstlernamen geändert hatte oder unter den anonymen Kämpfern war, die hier und da zwischen den Bekannt- und Berühmtheiten gelistet waren. Manche Gladiatoren zogen es vor, bis zum Zeitpunkt ihres Auftritts anonym zu bleiben, um die Spannung beim Publikum zu steigern.  
Wahrscheinlich war es am besten, am nächsten Tag zurückzukommen und das Personal selbst zu fragen, ob sie einen Gladiator namens Grille kannten. Verdächtig würde er sich mit dieser Frage wohl nicht machen, schließlich war Grille als Gladiator früher sehr bedeutend gewesen und Zoot konnte immer noch behaupten, aus irgendeinem fernen Land hierher gereist zu sein und nicht gewusst zu haben, dass Grille schon lange nicht mehr in der Arena auftrat.  
Wie ein Gespenst streifte er die übrige Nacht durch die Stadt. Einkehren konnte er nirgends, da er kein Geld hatte - vor seiner Flucht hatte er sein ganzes kleines Vermögen bei Grille zurückgelassen. Er hätte es aber ohnehin nicht gewagt, sich wie damals in irgendeine Taverne zu setzen.   
Wovor hatte er eigentlich Angst? Diese Frage musste er sich wiederholt stellen. Wie wahrscheinlich war es denn, dass sich nach all der Zeit jemand an ihn erinnerte? Selbst wenn man ihn mit Ligeia gesehen hatte, sah er jetzt völlig verändert aus, und niemand konnte ihn damals, als er Ligeia an der Rennbahn getroffen hatte und mit ihr in dem Park verschwunden war, so genau gemustert haben, denn er hätte es bemerkt, wenn ihnen jemand derart nahe gekommen wäre. Und doch kam es ihm so vor, als sei das Wort „Mörder“ in großer, deutlicher Schrift in seine bleiche Haut tätowiert und könne von jedem gelesen werden, der nur lange genug hinschaute.  
Als es endlich hell wurde und die Nachtruhe im Kolosseum endete, ging er wieder dorthin zurück. Seine letzte Mahlzeit war schon wieder über einen Tag her, aber mittlerweile machte ihm der Durst nicht mehr so viel aus und er traute sich durchaus zu, auch jetzt ein halbwegs normales Gespräch zu führen. Was das anging, musste er nebenbei bemerkt wohl auch für Lukas Besuch dankbar sein - denn ohne die regelmäßigen Unterhaltungen mit ihm hätte er nach so langer Zeit in der Wildnis vermutlich ernste Schwierigkeiten gehabt, in einem Gespräch nicht wie ein völlig verwirrter Geisteskranker zu wirken.   
An der Rezeption zu den Katakomben wurde er sofort von der bulligen, teilweise gepanzerten Trollin, die dort hinter dem Tresen saß, gefragt, ob er sich als Gladiator melden wolle, denn normalerweise ging man dort nur mit genau diesem Ziel hin - der Eingang für Zuschauer war ein ganz anderer.  
„Nein, nein“, sagte Zoot, „ich suche jemand Bestimmten. Können Sie mir sagen, ob hier ein -“  
„Ich habe Schweigepflicht“, unterbrach ihn die Trollin schroff. Sie musste täglich etliche teils recht ungehobelte Leute abwimmeln und war nicht sehr geübt in Freundlichkeit.  
„Aber es ist wichtig!“   
„Da kann ich nichts machen. Die meisten hier wollen ihre Ruhe vor der Außenwelt, Besucher sind unerwünscht.“   
„Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Besuch unerwünscht ist“, erwiderte Zoot hartnäckig. Er wollte allerdings nicht sagen, dass es um einen alten Freund ging.  
Die Trollin musste sich ein spöttisches Lachen verkneifen. „Na schön, wenn du drauf bestehst: geh runter zum Aufseher und frag ihn, ob du dich umschauen kannst, aber gib mir nicht die Schuld, wenn du gleich wieder hochkant rausfliegst.“ Sie zeigte auf einen Durchgang, von dem aus eine Treppe nach unten führte.  
Zoot bedankte sich hastig und folgte der Treppe ins Halbdunkel.  
Das Labyrinth der Katakomben war eine Art eigene Stadt unter der Stadt, denn viele Gladiatoren verließen diesen Ort nie und genossen hier jede erdenkliche Art von Luxus. Es gab ein eigenes Badehaus, zwei Tavernen, eine Bibliothek, Rüstungs- und Waffenschmieden für jeden Geschmack und dergleichen mehr. Einige der Berühmtheiten waren außerordentlich eitel und wollten zu jeder Gelegenheit gepflegt und zugleich aufsehenerregend aussehen. Sie ließen sich vor ihren Auftritten herausputzen wie Diven, wofür es spezielle Barbier- und Maskenbildnersalons gab. Gleichzeitig existierten neben diesen angenehmen Bereichen aber auch düstere Gänge voller wilder, lauernder oder tobender Bestien hinter Gittern, die von ebenso wüsten Gestalten gepflegt und ausgebildet wurden.   
Das Geruchs- und Klanggemisch in diesem unterirdischen Labyrinth war für Zoot ausgesprochen interessant. Er durfte natürlich nicht weit hinein, bevor er nicht die Erlaubnis des Aufsehers hatte, aber all die geschilderten Dinge nahm er bereits mit seinen feinen Sinnen wahr und konnte sie sich bildlich ausmalen, ohne sie tatsächlich mit eigenen Augen gesehen zu haben.   
„Was willst du Hänfling denn hier?“, schnauzte ihn der Aufseher an, der den Zugang zu den eigentlichen Katakomben blockierte. Ein riesiges Monstrum von einem Mann - bergeweise Muskeln, schwarze Haut mit kreideweißen Tätowierungen, stechend grüne Augen und Glatze. Er trug eine abgewetzte Lederhose, mehrere Kettengürtel und sonst nichts. „Solch eine Jammergestalt hat man mir schon lange nicht mehr runtergeschickt. Aber selbst aus dir werden wir was Anständiges machen, verlass dich drauf!“  
Zoot war im ersten Moment völlig eingeschüchtert, erinnerte sich dann aber, dass er eigentlich der Stärkere war, auch wenn es nicht danach aussah. Er räusperte sich und sagte: „Nein, spar dir die Mühe, deshalb bin ich nicht hier.“  
„Wieso denn sonst? Willst dich hier ein bisschen umsehen, was? Mal woanders flanieren als immer nur da oben, hä?“ Der Riese grinste noch um einiges schiefer als Luka.  
„Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Gladiator.“  
„Aha.“ Die Miene des Riesen veränderte sich vom Spöttischen hin zu etwas Lauerndem. „Du weißt aber schon, dass der Zugang für ungeladene Gäste gesperrt ist?“   
„Sicher. Aber fragen kostet ja nichts.“  
„Ganz schön dreist. Ich würde sagen, du schaust dir einfach die Kämpfe an. Und jetzt verschwinde, sonst werfe ich dich zu den Löwen, verstanden?“   
„Ich suche jemanden namens Grille“, sagte Zoot schnell. „Künstlername, versteht sich.“   
Doch das Gesicht des Riesen blieb wie versteinert und zeigte weder Erkennen noch Verwirrung. „Das reicht jetzt. Raus!“, schnauzte er.  
„Schon gut, schon gut. Hätte ja sein können, dass ich Auskunft bekomme. Ich wusste nicht, dass man hier dermaßen unhöflich ist.“ Zoot hob entschuldigend die Hände, ließ den Riesen einfach stehen und ging zurück zur Treppe. Dann marschierte er an der Trollin vorbei nach draußen, ohne ihre Reaktion abzuwarten.  
Auf seltsame Weise hatte ihn die ganze Situation amüsiert, auch wenn er nichts von Grille erfahren hatte. Am besten war es wohl tatsächlich, sich selbst die Kämpfe anzusehen. Wenn Grille hier war, würde er früher oder später die Arena betreten, und wenn nicht, musste Zoot seine Suche woanders fortsetzen.  
Natürlich war da noch das alte Problem: die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass irgendwann im Verlauf der Kämpfe Blut floss und Zoot nach wie vor keine Ahnung hatte, wie er darauf reagieren würde. In der Hinsicht war es allerdings von Vorteil, dass er kein Geld hatte und sich daher nur auf den obersten Rängen einen Platz suchen konnte, von wo aus man ohnehin fast nichts mehr vom Geschehen in der Arena sah - deshalb waren diese Plätze kostenlos. Doch er war sicher, dass er selbst auf diese Entfernung Grille sofort erkennen würde.  
Gegen Mittag ging er nach draußen auf die Felder, um einen der gehörnten Hasen zu jagen, wobei er äußerst aufmerksam seine Umgebung beobachtete und den Schutz von Hügeln und Bäumen suchte, um sicherzustellen, dass niemand ihn dabei sah. So war er gesättigt, als er wieder ins Kolosseum zurückkehrte und diesmal wie ein ganz normaler Zuschauer hineinging.  
Die oberen Plätze waren, da sie nichts kosteten, hauptsächlich von grölendem, alkoholisiertem und heruntergekommenem Volk besetzt. In dieser Gesellschaft fühlte sich Zoot nicht wohl, aber er versuchte, die Leute um sich herum so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Direkt neben ihm hatte sich eine ganze Gruppe von Leuten versammelt, die allesamt Tücher und Fahnen in blauer Farbe trugen, welche mit dem Namen eines bestimmten Gladiators beschriftet waren, der in Kürze auftreten sollte. Als ihm jemand von ihnen ein Bier anbot, lehnte er es mit der Ausrede ab, Antialkoholiker zu sein, woraufhin die Gruppe in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, ihn aber zumindest von da an in Ruhe ließ. Sie schwenkten ihre Banner und grölten den Namen auf den Fahnen in einem unmelodischen, mantraartigen Gesang, der sich in Zoots empfindlichen Ohren festsetzte.  
Die eigentlichen Kämpfe verfolgte er ohne Begeisterung. Er sah sich jeden Gladiator so genau an, wie es von seiner Position aus möglich war, um festzustellen, ob Grille dabei war - leider vergeblich. Kein einziger von ihnen kam ihm bekannt vor. Immerhin aber fand er dabei heraus, dass ihn das Blut, das dort unten bisweilen vergossen wurde, weder störte noch durstig machte - das mochte zum Teil daran liegen, dass seine Sinne völlig überreizt waren, zum Teil auch daran, dass er im Moment satt war.  
Stundenlang blieb er sitzen, auch während der Pausen, und darüber wurde es Abend. Das Publikum um ihn herum hatte mehrfach gewechselt, die bannerschwenkenden Anhänger waren längst verschwunden. Als es dunkel wurde, stand er endlich auf, lockerte seine Gliedmaßen und schlich sich an dem Aufräumkommando, das vom Publikum verstreuten Müll auf den Rängen einsammelte, nach draußen, bevor man ihn hinauswerfen konnte.  
Im Grunde interessierte es niemanden, wer sich wie lange im Kolosseum aufhielt, solange man wieder verschwunden war, wenn es schloss. Deshalb verbrachte Zoot auch den nächsten Tag damit, sich ohne wirkliches Interesse einen Kampf nach dem anderen anzusehen. Vielleicht hielt man ihn für einen Gelehrten, der Kampftechniken studierte, oder für jemanden, der einfach extrem viel Langeweile hatte, auf jeden Fall aber ließ man ihn in Frieden. Um nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen, suchte er sich zumindest im Verlauf des Tages hin und wieder einen anderen Platz.  
Am dritten Tag ging er wieder jagen, dann wiederholte er seinen stundenlangen Kolosseumsbesuch. Immer mehr verfiel er in eine Art Lethargie, während er dort saß. Solche Kämpfe mochten spannend sein, wenn man sie sich gelegentlich anschaute, aber Zoot hatte inzwischen in kürzester Zeit derart viele gesehen, dass alles in der Bedeutungslosigkeit zu versinken begann.  
Noch einen Tag später ertappte er sich wiederholt bei der Frage, wieso er das eigentlich tat. Grille war ganz offensichtlich nicht hier, also war es reine Zeitverschwendung. Schon am Abend zuvor war er beinahe in eine Keilerei zwischen Anhängern zweier verschiedener Gladiatoren geraten, und es war wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich so etwas wiederholte. Alles war ihm insgesamt zu laut und zu unübersichtlich. Früher hatte er die Besuche im Kolosseum an Grilles Seite genossen, aber das waren auch nie derart viele Stunden am Stück gewesen.  
Was ihn schließlich aus seiner in sich versunkenen Stimmung riss, war ein Geräusch. Ein Klang, der ihn regelrecht hochfahren und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hinunter in die Arena starren ließ. Eine Schwertklinge wurde mit der flachen Seite langsam über das Metall einer Rüstung gezogen, wodurch ein charakteristisches Wetzgeräusch entstand, das an das Zirpen einer Grille erinnerte. Auch die Zuschauer dämpften in diesem Moment ihre Lautstärke.  
Und da wusste Zoot, dass er nicht umsonst hierhergekommen war, denn das war nichts anderes als das Markenzeichen von Grille, mit dem er seine Auftritte schon früher immer angekündigt und das ihm seinen ungewöhnlichen Künstlernamen eingebracht hatte.


	15. XV.

**XV.**

„Ich muss zu Grille“, forderte Zoot am Abend die Trollin auf, die ihm schon zuvor nicht hatte Auskunft geben wollen. „Ich weiß jetzt, dass er hier ist, und ich muss mit ihm reden.“   
„Du warst doch schon mal vor ein paar Tagen hier“, antwortete sie ungehalten. „Und dir wurde mitgeteilt, dass du keine Auskunft bekommst. Wir können nicht jedem fanatischen Anhänger erlauben, unsere Gladiatoren zu belästigen! Was meinst du wohl, was sonst hier los wäre?“   
„Es geht nicht um ein Autogramm oder so was“, sagte Zoot energisch. „Ich kenne Grille und es ist wichtig.“  
„Da könnte ja jeder kommen“, gab die Trollin spöttisch zurück. „Nein, so einfach kommst du hier nicht rein, Freundchen.“  
„Hören Sie zu.“ Zoot wurde allmählich wütend und musste sich zusammenreißen, damit man ihn nicht auch noch deswegen hinauswarf und ihm womöglich Hausverbot erteilte. „Grille kennt mich ebenso gut wie ich ihn. Er soll wissen, dass ich hier bin und mit ihm reden will. Schön, dann lassen Sie mich eben nicht zu ihm, aber lassen Sie ihm ausrichten, dass Zoot hier war. Das bin ich - ich heiße Zoot.“  
Die Trollin sah ihn für einen viel zu langen Moment mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Dann holte sie Schreibzeug unter dem Tresen hervor. „Na gut. Wie schreibt sich das?“   
Zoot war erleichtert und buchstabierte es ihr. „Er soll es möglichst bald erfahren, am besten noch heute“, fügte er hinzu. „Und ... danke. Das bedeutet mir einiges.“   
„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Aber sollte er keinen Zoot kennen, hast du weitere Belästigungen zu unterlassen, sonst gibt es Hausverbot, klar?“   
„Ja, alles klar“, brachte Zoot heraus, nachdem er zusammengezuckt war. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte. Der Gladiator dort unten war wirklich Grille gewesen, absolut unverkennbar. Aber was, wenn Grille aus irgendeinem Grund vorgab, ihn nicht zu kennen? Aus reiner Bosheit vielleicht - oder weil er ihn gar vergessen hatte? Konnte man jemanden so schnell vergessen? Das glaubte Zoot im Grunde nicht, aber als er das Kolosseum verließ und ins Dämmerlicht des Abends trat, machte er sich unheimlich viele Sorgen. Sogar an Flucht dachte er. Und wenn die Botschaft wirklich zu Grille durchkam und Grille seinerseits auch mit ihm reden wollte ... Zoot wagte sich kaum vorzustellen, wie er sich dabei fühlen würde, in Grilles altes und neues Reich zu treten, nach all der Zeit. Ihm die ganze Sache erklären zu müssen, mit so vielen vermutlich größtenteils unangenehmen Fragen konfrontiert zu werden. Tatsächlich empfand er beim Gedanken an all das kaum Vorfreude, sondern hauptsächlich nacktes Grauen, und beinahe schon hoffte er darauf, dass man ihm einfach verbieten würde, das Kolosseum je wieder zu betreten.   
Sinnlos streifte er die ganze Nacht lang durch die Stadt, auf der vergeblichen Suche nach Ablenkung. Die Straßenbeleuchtung beunruhigte ihn, und er huschte mehr oder weniger von Schatten zu Schatten.  
Am folgenden Tag, auf dem Weg zu seinem gefürchteten und zugleich erhofften Ziel, war er so unglaublich nervös, dass er etliche Leute versehentlich anrempelte und sich auch noch verhaspelte, als er sich bei ihnen entschuldigte. Bevor er wieder den Eingang zu den Katakomben nahm, lehnte sich heftig atmend an die kühle Außenwand des Kolosseums. Wäre er noch ein Sterblicher gewesen, hätte ihm das Herz jetzt bis zum Hals geschlagen, aber so war da nur das sich windende Toben seines Blutes.  
Das war seine letzte Gelegenheit zur Flucht, aber er nahm sie nicht wahr. Er straffte seinen Körper, atmete durch und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, dann trat er ein, seinem Schicksal entgegen. Gefasst ging er zum Tresen, aber als er etwas sagen wollte, blieben ihm die Worte im Halse stecken.   
Zum Glück nahm ihm die Trollin das Sprechen ab. „Ah, du bist wieder da. Gute Nachrichten: Grille sagt, er kennt dich, und er will dich sprechen. Am besten jetzt gleich, wenn du Zeit hast.“   
Zoot befürchtete, dass man ihm seine schreckliche Nervosität ansehen und sie womöglich falsch deuten würde. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. „Hat er das wirklich gesagt?“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme.  
„Allerdings. Warum auf einmal diese Zweifel?“  
„Ich ... also, das sind keine Zweifel, zwischen mir und Grille sind einfach nur ... einige persönliche Dinge vorgefallen.“   
„Na gut, das geht mich wohl nichts an. So wurde es mir jedenfalls ausgerichtet. Also, lass ihn nicht warten und sag dem Aufseher bescheid, er bringt dich zu ihm. Und benimm dich da unten, verstanden?“  
„Verstanden“, sagte Zoot mit einem Nicken.   
Auf den Treppen nach unten wurden ihm seine weichen Knie beinahe zum Verhängnis, und er gab sich Mühe, vor dem furchterregenden Aufseher kein allzu jämmerliches Bild abzugeben. Durch zahlreiche Gänge marschierte er dem Riesen hinterher und rang immer wieder aufs Neue um Fassung. Die aufregenden Aromen und Klänge dieses Ortes nahm er diesmal kaum wahr.  
Schließlich hielten sie vor einer verzierten, massiven Holztür an. „Wir sind da“, brummte der Riese. „Klopf selber an.“ Er blieb mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand stehen und beobachtete Zoot, während dieser der Aufforderung mit zitternder Hand nachkam.  
Grille bat ihn nicht herein. Stattdessen erklangen von drinnen Schritte und die Tür öffnete sich nach innen.  
„Zoot“, sagte Grille nur, als er im Türrahmen stand, mit einigen neuen Narben und etwas stärker ergrautem Bart, gekleidet in eine leichte Toga, in der er ungewohnt verletzlich wirkte. Er bedeutete Zoot, hereinzukommen, und schob die Tür hinter ihnen wieder zu. „Du hast dich verändert.“   
Zoot hatte aufgehört zu zittern, und eine ganze Menge Kraft schien auf einen Schlag aus seinem Körper gewichen zu sein. „Grille, es tut mir leid, es ... hör mal, ich wollte doch nicht ...“   
„Schon gut.“ Grille ließ sich auf ein gepolstertes Sofa sinken und klopfte neben sich. Mehr sagte er nicht, offenbar wartete er darauf, dass Zoot weitersprach, oder suchte selbst nach den richtigen Worten.   
Zoot setzte sich hin. Er wusste nicht wirklich, ob er in diesem behaglich eingerichteten Raum willkommen war. Auf einem runden Marmortisch stand eine Schale mit frischem Obst, und Grilles uralter Panzer glänzte in einer Ecke poliert und ausgebessert auf einem Rüstungsständer.  
In diesem Moment fiel Zoot das Mammut wieder ein. Er griff in seine Gürteltasche, holte es heraus und wickelte es aus dem vertrockneten Palmblatt, dessen Überreste auf das Sofa und den Boden krümelten. Hektisch wischte er sie so gut wie möglich weg und reichte Grille die geschnitzte Figur. „Für dich“, sagte er scheu.  
Grille griff nach dem Mammut und machte ein beeindrucktes Gesicht. „Das ist wunderschön“, sagte er anerkennend und stellte es neben die Obstschale auf den Tisch. Dann schwieg er wieder. Merklich wärmer war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen durch dieses Geschenk nicht geworden.  
„Verdammt, Grille, jetzt rede mit mir“, entfuhr es Zoot. „Wie kannst du so schweigsam sein, nachdem ich dich einfach so zurückgelassen habe? Komm schon, wie wäre es mit Vorwürfen oder Beschimpfungen? Diese Stille macht mich wahnsinnig!“   
„Du willst, dass ich dich beschimpfe? Mir ist aber nicht danach. Ich bin zu erschüttert von allem, was geschehen ist, Zoot.“   
„Aber ... was meinst du?“   
Grille sah so traurig aus, dass Zoot sich innerlich alles zusammenzog. „Du hast getötet, Zoot. Kein Tier. In der Nacht, bevor du geflohen bist.“   
„Was?“, rief Zoot. Etwas in ihm verlor die Kontrolle, und unbeherrscht schnauzte er Grille an: „Wie kommst du darauf, mir so was zu unterstellen? Bist du völlig übergeschnappt? Du wahnsinniger, alter Verrückter, wofür hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich dachte, du bist mein Freund!“  
„Müh dich nicht so ab“, antwortete Grille müde. „Wir kennen uns schon so lange. Niemals hättest du mich einfach so zurückgelassen, wenn nicht etwas Schwerwiegendes passiert wäre. Und selbst wenn, wärst du niemals so lange fortgeblieben. Es sind zwei Jahre vergangen. Zwei volle Jahre.“  
Das war Zoot nicht bewusst gewesen. Schockiert starrte er Grille an.  
„Es ist gut, Zoot.“ Grille legte einen Arm um ihn. „Ich hasse dich nicht.“   
Zoot machte keinen Versuch, Grilles Arm wegzuschieben. Er öffnete den Mund, um zu sagen, dass es stimmte, dass er wirklich gemordet hatte, aber alles, was er hervorbrachte, war ein erstickter Laut. Er spürte, dass er eigentlich weinen wollte, aber als Sangore konnte er das nicht. Sein Kamerad zwang ihn nicht zum Reden, und einige Augenblicke lang saßen sie einfach nur schweigend da.  
Dann stand Zoot auf, ging die paar Schritte bis zum Rüstungsständer und nahm Grilles Gladiatorenschwert, das daneben lehnte. Er gab es Grille in die Hand. „Köpf mich“, sagte er.  
„Nein“, widersprach Grille bestimmt, „das werde ich nicht tun. Sei nicht so dramatisch, wir sind hier nicht in der Arena.“   
„Aber du hast Recht. Und ich hätte es dir sagen müssen.“   
„Hör mit dem Blödsinn auf.“ Grille gab Zoot das Schwert zurück. „Ich werde meinen alten Freund sicher nicht umbringen.“   
„Ach, verdammte Scheiße.“ Zoot ließ das Schwert auf den Teppich und sich selbst zurück auf das Sofa fallen. Er schwieg einen Moment lang und wechselte dann das Thema. „Na schön. Du bist also zu deiner alten Berufung zurückgekehrt, nachdem ich weg war.“   
„Ja, das fand ich angemessen. Ich tauche in keiner Liste auf, weil ich nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit will, aber jeder weiß, dass ich hier bin.“  
„Ich habe im Dschungel gelebt“, sagte Zoot matt. „Ich habe gejagt, geschnitzt und ... gelernt.“   
„Dann waren wir die ganze Zeit über ja gar nicht so weit voneinander entfernt“, gab Grille zurück und schmunzelte sogar leicht.  
Zoot schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur wenige Tagesreisen. Und ich habe ständig an dich gedacht, aber ich habe mich ... so sehr geschämt. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht überwinden, nach Roma zurückzukehren.“   
„Ich verstehe das, Zoot.“   
„Was wollen wir jetzt machen? Ziehen wir wieder gemeinsam los?“   
„Ich fürchte, daraus wird nichts mehr.“  
„Aber Grille, das war jahrelang unser Leben.“   
„Ja, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als du mich verlassen hast. Meine Welt ist zusammengestürzt. Und alles, was ich noch hatte, war das hier. Ich bin im Kolosseum groß geworden und ich habe mich, nach allem, was geschehen ist, entschlossen, dort auch irgendwann zu sterben.“   
„Du willst dich in der Arena töten lassen?“, fragte Zoot erschrocken.  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Vielleicht, ja. Vielleicht wird mich aber auch die Altersschwäche dahinraffen.“   
Zoot ächzte gequält. „Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten sozusagen von vorne anfangen. Aber ich habe alles ruiniert. Es tut mir leid.“ Er sah auf, als ihm unvermittelt ein Gedanke kam. „Eigentlich ist doch Ayoho schuld. Komm, wir sollten ihn suchen und uns an ihm rächen.“   
„Diese Schuldzuweisungen bringen nichts“, winkte Grille ab. „Man könnte genausogut sagen, du warst schuld, weil du ihn verletzt hast - ansonsten wärst du ja gar nicht mit seinem Blut in Kontakt gekommen.“   
„Was soll denn das jetzt heißen?“, knurrte Zoot.  
„Ich wollte dir nicht die Schuld geben, ich wollte nur sagen, dass das nichts bringt. Es ist eben passiert, und ändern können wir nichts mehr daran. Wenn wir Ayoho töten, wirst du dich nicht zurückverwandeln.“   
„Was ist bloß aus dir geworden? Früher warst du entschlossener.“  
„Früher war ich auch schon der Besonnenere von uns beiden, vergiss das nicht.“   
„Ach ja? Wer von uns beiden hat denn die Säurefallen im Labyrinth von Nios entschärft? Du oder ich?“   
„Ich will nicht mit dir streiten, Zoot.“   
Einen Moment lang brodelte Zoot innerlich und wollte etwas Boshaftes erwidern. Aber dann riss er sich zusammen und sagte: „Vielleicht hast du Recht und es ist besser, wenn wir jeder unseren eigenen Weg gehen.“ Er war unendlich traurig und enttäuscht - von sich selbst, von Grille, von überhaupt allem. „Diese Verwandlung war von Anfang an unser Unglück. Wir können keine Freunde mehr sein, und ich hätte nicht zurückkommen dürfen.“   
„Aber ich bin froh, dass du zurückgekommen bist. Wenn du jetzt gehen willst, akzeptiere ich das. Und deinen Mut muss ich loben, auch wenn er viel zu spät kam.“   
Erneut fühlte Zoot Wut in sich hochkochen. Er ertrug es einfach nicht, wie gelassen und ruhig Grille bei alledem bleiben konnte. Lieber hätte er sich mit seinem Kameraden eine heftige Schlägerei geliefert. Ein gepfefferter Faustschlag in die Magengrube wäre ihm lieber gewesen als noch mehr von diesen unerträglich sanften, ernsten Worten. Aber niemals würde er seinerseits die Hand gegen Grille erheben, und er wusste, dass Grille es erst recht nicht tun würde. „Mach, was du willst“, presste er hervor und stand auf. „Ich werde ein wenig herumreisen und mir die Welt ansehen.“   
„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist“, sagte Grille und verschränkte die Arme, womit er deutlich machte, dass er keinen Sinn mehr darin sah, die Diskussion noch weiter in die Länge zu ziehen. „Ich bin hier und werde dich nicht vergessen - meine Tür steht dir immer offen. Aber du solltest daran denken, dass ich im Gegensatz zu dir nicht ewig lebe, und ich bin alt.“   
Zoot stand schon an der Tür, wandte sich dann aber nochmals zu Grille um und sah ihn schwermütig an. „Bitte. Ich flehe dich an, komm mit mir, Grille.“   
Aber Grille schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht. Glaub mir, es ist besser so.“   
Zoot seufzte tief, dann ging er ohne eine Verabschiedung hinaus. Er fühlte sich völlig leer, als wäre er innerlich gestorben. Er war unsterblich, im Grunde untot, aber bisher war immer noch etwas in ihm gewesen, das ihn mit der sterblichen Welt verbunden hatte. Dieser Überrest schien bei Grille zurückgeblieben zu sein und an seiner Stelle war da nur noch ein schwarzer Sumpf. Grille hatte ihm in gewisser Weise das Herz herausgerissen, aber Zoot war sich in seinem tiefsten Inneren bewusst, dass das unvermeidlich gewesen war, deshalb konnte er keinen Hass und keinen echten Zorn gegen Grille empfinden.


	16. XVI.

**XVI.**

Zum zweiten Mal floh Zoot aus Roma hinaus auf die Felder. Er wollte nur laufen und an nichts denken. Aber zu seinem Versteck im Dschungel wollte er nicht zurückkehren, denn mit diesem Teil seines Lebens hatte er abgeschlossen. Stattdessen suchte er die verfallene Hütte wieder auf, bei der er schon auf seiner ersten Flucht kurz gerastet hatte.  
Der imposante, krumme Olivenbaum stand immer noch da und überdachte die bröckelnde Ruine. Zoot setzte sich ins Gras und starrte Roma an, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf, drehte sich um und schaute stattdessen in die hügelige Einöde.  
Hilflos suchte er in Gedanken nach Schuldigen. Neben Ayoho schien ihm auch Luka zum Teil schuld an seinem Leid zu sein - denn Luka hatte immerhin darauf bestanden, dass er zu Grille zurückkehrte. Wäre Zoot niemals diesen Schritt gegangen, hätte er einfach weiter einsam im Dschungel gelebt, Grille wäre irgendwann gestorben und dieses unselige Wiedersehen hätte sich gar nicht erst ereignet. In diesen Augenblicken hasste Zoot die ganze Welt - allem voran aber sich selbst, sämtliche Sangoren und das Schicksal.   
Doch Grille schien außerhalb von alledem zu stehen. Zoot konnte ihn noch immer nicht hassen. Grille hatte die ganze Zeit über nur die Wahrheit gesagt und verstand ihn so gut, dass es furchteinflößend war. Tatsächlich hatte Zoot von Anfang an gespürt, dass es keinen Weg zurück gab, dass ihr gemeinsames Abenteurerdasein der Vergangenheit angehörte - und er erkannte, dass es eigentlich bereits unmittelbar nach dieser unseligen Begegnung mit Ayoho vorbei gewesen war, obwohl sie noch eine Weile versucht hatten, es fortzuführen. Seine letzte Bitte an Grille war reine Verzweiflung gewesen. Nun hoffte er nur noch, dass Grille im Kolosseum glücklich war und irgendwann einen würdigen Tod starb.  
Die nächsten Tage ging er nicht auf die Jagd, sondern blieb unter dem Olivenbaum sitzen, während der Durst ihn langsam ausmergelte und in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er sah den Sonnenauf- und Untergängen zu, ließ sich von einem Platzregen durchnässen und von der Sonne wieder trocknen, doch er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Langsam fing er an zu verstehen, wie es sich für sehr alte Sangoren anfühlen musste, in jahrelangen, versteinerungsähnlichen Schlaf zu fallen. Eine Seele, die so überladen war und nicht einmal durch Schlaf und Tod Ruhe fand, musste wohl zwangsläufig früher oder später in einen solchen Zustand geraten - und nahm den unsterblichen Körper einfach mit. Zoots Adern brannten und er fühlte, wie der finstere Gott darin sich wand und nach Nahrung brüllte, und doch blieb er reglos wie eine Statue. Grille hätte nicht gewollt, dass er sich so quälte, aber genau das war ein Grund, warum er durchhielt. Er würde einfach dursten, dursten, dursten; das war sein Beweis von Stärke vor sich selbst, und Grille konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun.  
Nach fünf Tagen kam auf dem Pfad unterhalb des Hügels ein einsamer, zerlumpter Wanderer vorbei, der sicher schon eine weite Reise hinter sich hatte. Er trug einen knorrigen Stock, eine abgewetzte Legionärsuniform ohne Panzerung und völlig verschmutzte Sandalen. Vermutlich ein alter Veteran auf Wanderschaft oder ein Deserteur, doch das spielte für Zoot keine Rolle.  
Zum ersten Mal seit geraumer Zeit bewegte sich Zoot wieder. Sein Körper fühlte sich ausgetrocknet an, seine Haut war kreideweiß, die Muskeln eingefallen, und man sah seine Rippen wie bei einem Verhungerten. Als Sterblicher hätte er frühestens nach drei Wochen ohne Nahrung so ausgesehen, gleichzeitig hätte er aber auch nicht die ungeheure Kraft und die irrwitzigen Reflexe gehabt, mit denen er jetzt über den Wanderer herfiel. Mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Raubkatze war er über seinem Opfer, warf es rücklings zu Boden und fletschte die Zähne über ihm.  
Der Wanderer zückte ein Messer - nichts als ein gewöhnliches Küchenmesser, noch nicht einmal einen Dolch besaß der arme Kerl -, doch Zoot umfasste seine Hand so fest, dass die lächerliche Waffe zu Boden fiel.  
„Wer ... was bist du?“, brachte der Wanderer hervor und sah Zoot voller Entsetzen an, erstarrt vor Angst, die Augen weit aufgerissen.  
„Ich bin dein Tod!“, fauchte Zoot, nagelte den Mann mit einem Knie am Boden fest und schlug seine Zähne in dessen Kehle, wobei er instinktiv sofort die Halsschlagader fand. Er trank gierig und in langen Schlucken und spürte, wie die Wärme in seinen ausgelaugten Körper zurückkehrte. So lange hatte er noch nie zuvor gedurstet - und noch nie so viel auf einmal getrunken.  
Ihm war schwindlig, als er von dem Wanderer abließ, dessen Körper schlaff und leblos zu Boden sank. Er hatte viel hektischer getrunken, als er es gewöhnt war, und sein Gesicht war teilweise mit Blut besudelt. Doch er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sich zu säubern, und sah mit rasenden Adern zu, wie der leergetrunkene Körper zu Staub zerfiel.   
Bei diesem Anblick entfuhr ihm ein Lachen, ein völlig irres und freudloses Lachen. Er verstand selbst nicht genau, warum er eigentlich lachte, aber es fühlte sich befreiend an. Erst nach einigen Minuten hatte er sich soweit beruhigt, dass er in der Lage war, die Habseligkeiten des Zerfallenen zu durchsuchen. Doch da gab es nichts Interessantes - kaum genug Geld für einen Becher Wein, ein billiges silbernes Amulett, das vermutlich Glück hatte bringen sollen, was es aber nicht getan hatte, und eine schäbige Landkarte mit Wanderwegen dieser Gegend. Zoot entschloss sich, nichts davon mitzunehmen. Mit einem Fuß schob er alles ins Gebüsch am Wegesrand und warf noch etwas Laub darüber. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, hier nach Überresten eines Toten zu suchen, und selbst wenn - es war ihm jetzt völlig egal.   
Er wollte weiterziehen, nach Norden diesmal. Dorthin, wo das Land wild und zerklüftet war. Aber ein konkretes Ziel hatte er nicht. Es ging ihm nur darum, in Bewegung zu bleiben, und die Vorstellung, zu lange am selben Ort verweilen zu müssen, bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Er wollte die alten Schlachtfelder sehen, die gewaltigen Vulkane im Norden der Hochebene von Tukkana, die wilden Steppen um den Colosso-Fluss herum und die turmhohen, tosenden Wasserfälle, über welche dieser sich an der Nordküste ins Meer ergoss. Und diesmal war er nicht auf der Suche nach alten Ruinen, die sich inmitten dieser Wildheit verbargen, einzig nach dem Erlebnis an sich verlangte es ihn.  
Seltsamerweise spürte er keinerlei Reue, was den Tod des Wanderers anging, obwohl er trotzdem noch immer, wenn er an Ligeia zurückdachte, einen kleinen Stich in der Magengegend spürte. Er versuchte zu verstehen, was an Ligeia so anders gewesen war, doch es gelang ihm nicht; es entzog sich regelrecht seinem Verständnis, als sei es etwas, das zu groß und zu fremd war für seine Wahrnehmung. Allerdings wurde ihm durch diesen Unterschied klar, dass er Opfer, die ihm nichts bedeuteten, Fremde wie diesen Wanderer, genau so leicht töten konnte wie wilde Tiere, und er wollte es wieder tun - auch, um sich selbst zu versichern, dass dieser Wanderer keine Ausnahme gewesen war. Und er sagte sich, dass weitere Opfer ohnehin keine Rolle mehr spielten, er würde letztendlich sowieso jeden Sterblichen in dieser Welt überleben, und ob sie durch ihn oder durch irgendetwas anderes starben, erschien ihm völlig irrelevant.  
Während er den verschlungenen Feldwegen nach Norden folgte, fühlte er sich übermächtig und frei wie noch nie. Er mied die großen Pflastersteinstraßen und ging viele Umwege, aber behielt die ungefähre Richtung bei.  
Am späten Abend legte er endlich wieder eine Rast ein, setzte sich auf ein Begrenzungsmäuerchen und lauschte den zirpenden Insekten überall im Gras. So war es wohl unvermeidlich, dass er wieder über Grille nachdenken musste, doch diesmal richtete er nicht ein einziges Wort an ihn. Er schob jeden Gedanken an ihn, die Bilder und Erinnerungen, sogar gezielt von sich.  
Seltsamerweise aber schien das nicht so einfach zu funktionieren, im Gegenteil, ein Bild wurde mit einem Mal so klar und rein, dass Zoot beinahe erschrocken hochfuhr. Er sah Grille auf dem Sofa sitzen, einen Apfel in der Hand, und einen Moment lang sah Grille seinerseits ihn an, zuerst mit überraschtem, dann traurigem Blick.   
So schnell, wie das Bild aufgetaucht war, verschwand es wieder, und Zoot blieb irritiert zurück, mit nichts als Leere im Kopf. Konnte es sein, dass ausgerechnet jetzt die Kontaktaufnahme funktioniert hatte, mit der er sich im Dschungel so lange vergeblich abgemüht hatte? Oder war auch das nur ein Fantasiebild gewesen? Nein, Zoot fand, dass es sich zu anders angefühlt hatte und eher Lukas Beschreibung der telepathischen Sicht entsprach. Ganz sicher konnte er natürlich nicht sein, denn er hatte keine Möglichkeit, es zu überprüfen. Falls es funktioniert hatte, konnte er sich jedenfalls nicht wirklich darüber freuen, denn es war eindeutig gewesen, dass Grille ihn ebenfalls wahrgenommen und offensichtlich auch erkannt hatte.  
Am nächsten Tag machte ein Straßenräuber den törichten Versuch, Zoot zu überfallen. Zum ersten Mal musste Zoot dabei unter Beweis stellen, welche Kräfte tatsächlich in ihm schlummerten, denn der verwegene Kerl kämpfte mit einem Degen und gespickten Panzerhandschuhen, womit er Zoot sogar einige Wunden beibrachte. Aber letztendlich war Zoot stärker und schneller. Der Straßenräuber endete genau so wie der Wanderer am Tag davor: als zerstäubter Pulverhaufen.  
Erneut hatte Zoot sehr viel getrunken - und kaum weniger hektisch als von dem Wanderer. Die Blutmahlzeit vom vergangenen Tag wirkte immer noch ein wenig nach, und die zusätzliche Menge ließ ihn in eine größenwahnsinnige Stimmung verfallen, die er bereits in ähnlicher Form erlebt hatte, allerdings noch nie gepaart mit solcher unterschwelliger Aggression - dem Wunsch, sich noch mehr zu holen, bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit.   
Bis vor kurzem hatte er noch nicht geglaubt, dass es ihm so viel Freude bereiten könnte, etwas anderes als Tiere zu töten. Nun fand er es unvorstellbar, sich dagegen gesträubt zu haben - vor allem, dass er zu Beginn sogar auf ewig hatte dursten wollen. Es gab so viele, die er leertrinken konnte, und besonders diesen Straßenräuber würde niemand vermissen. Im Gegenteil, er redete sich ein, damit sogar noch etwas Gutes getan zu haben. Auch diesmal durchsuchte er alles, was sein Opfer zurückgelassen hatte.  
Ein Degen war noch nie seine Art von Waffe gewesen, doch die Panzerhandschuhe gefielen ihm recht gut; zu seinen Abenteurerzeiten hätte er sie womöglich selbst verwendet, aber er war der Meinung, dass sie nicht zu seinem neuen Wesen passten. Der lange Kapuzenumhang des Straßenräubers kam ihm allerdings gerade recht. Er hob ihn auf und klopfte Dreck und Leichenflocken heraus, dann zog er ihn sich selbst über. So betrachtete er sich in der Oberfläche eines Weihers und fand, dass er damit wie einer dieser Sangoren aus den Geschichten aussah. Wie Brivas der Schreckliche vielleicht, nur dass Brivas sehr groß gewesen sein sollte, über zwei Meter, woran Zoot nicht annähernd heranreichte.  
Jedenfalls gefiel er sich so und beschloss, den Umhang erst einmal eine Weile zu tragen. Wenn ihm das Kleidungsstück lästig wurde, konnte er es jederzeit wegwerfen, es war ohnehin nur reiner Schmuck, denn als Sangore litt er weder unter Hitze noch unter Kälte - er nahm sie nur wahr, wie man einen Geruch oder ein Geräusch wahrnimmt.  
Noch nie war die Kreatur in seinen Adern zufriedener gewesen. Sie lachte und suhlte sich in dem Blut, das er getrunken hatte, wie ein Schwein im Schlamm. Und diese Zufriedenheit färbte auch auf ihn ab. Sein Streit mit Grille erschien ihm völlig unwichtig, und jeder Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen verwehte schlagartig wieder wie Spinnweben im Sturm. Vielleicht war das tatsächlich genau das Leben, für das er gemacht war - das Leben, das Ayoho ihm unfreiwillig geschenkt hatte und das er erst jetzt zu schätzen anfing.  
Er hielt es nicht für nötig, zu rasten. Viele Stunden lang wanderte er ohne jede Unterbrechung. Als er zum ersten Mal innehielt, graute bereits der Morgen des neuen Tages.  
Zoot blickte in den Sonnenaufgang und genoss das Wachsen des Lichts. Doch unvermittelt musste er plötzlich wieder an Grille denken. Es gab keinen Anlass dazu, es geschah einfach, als hätte Grille seinen Geist invasiert, und erneut stand eine Abfolge von deutlichen, klaren Bildern vor Zoots Augen. Grille erhob sich gerade von einem Schlaflager, das aus einer Matte auf dem Boden seines Wohnraums unter dem Kolosseum bestand. Er war praktisch nackt und sein muskulöser Körper übersät von Narben, von denen einige eindeutig erst in den vergangenen zwei Jahren dazugekommen waren. Zoot hatte plötzlich Angst davor, sein alter Kamerad könnte mehr oder weniger bei lebendigem Leibe zerstückelt werden. Grille war ein hervorragender Kämpfer, aber diese Narben machten deutlich, dass Leben und Karrieren im Kolosseum sehr abrupt enden konnten.  
Und ohne dass Zoot es verhindern konnte, wandte Grille ihm wieder das Gesicht zu - mit einem erschütternd ernsten und wissenden Blick.  
„Grille?“, entfuhr es Zoot unwillkürlich, doch in diesem Moment kehrte er schlagartig in seine eigene Wirklichkeit zurück. Er griff sich an die Stirn. Was sollte das? Verfolgte ihn Grille etwa seit seiner Flucht? Lag es vielleicht daran, dass Zoot, so sehr er nun auch glaubte, sein Leben ganz allein zu führen, innerlich keineswegs mit dieser alten Freundschaft abgeschlossen hatte?  
Doch ein paar Stunden später hatte er schon wieder verdrängt, was vorgefallen war. Er verließ langsam die Landschaft aus Feldern und Baumgruppen um Roma herum und gelangte in die Steppen, die weiter nördlich lagen. Das waren größtenteils scheinbar endlose, flache Ebenen, auf denen vor langer Zeit viele Schlachten ausgefochten worden waren, und an etlichen Stellen fand man deren Spuren. Da gab es zum Beispiel eine weite, steinige Senke, in der unzählige Knochen toter Legionäre lagen, von denen man sagte, dass sie einmal im Jahr - wann immer sich ihr Tod jährte - als Gespenster wiederkehrten und über die Ebene marschierten. An anderen Stellen fand man die Überreste alter Helme und Rüstungen, meist bis fast zur Unkenntlichkeit verrostet.  Zwar lebten hier mittlerweile Herden von fuchsroten Gazellen und der letzte Krieg war Jahrhunderte her, aber noch immer nannte man dieses Land Schlachtenland.  
Durch die Einöde schlängelte sich der Colosso, ein in dieser Gegend schlammiger, breiter Strom. Er entsprang am nördlichen Rand des Hochlands von Tukkana und der schnellste Weg zur Nordküste führte genau an seinem Ufer entlang. Seine Fluten waren tückisch, voller Strudel, gefährlicher Schlingalgen und aggressiver, fleischfressender Flusspferde. Trotzdem gab es an ihm entlang einige Fischerdörfer, welche von den dort vorkommenden Welsen und Hechten lebten. Gefüllte Colosso-Welse galten seit Jahrtausenden als Festmahl für den jeweiligen Kaiser von Roma und die riesigen Ungetüme wurden noch heute zu hohen Preisen gehandelt.  
Zoot behielt den Fluss immer im Blick, während er weiterwanderte, doch er mied die Dörfer. Noch fühlte er sich nicht bereit, innerhalb eines zivilisierten Ortes zu töten - einsame Leute auf Wanderschaft oder Raubzug schienen ihm genug zu sein. Und doch fiel ihm am nächsten Tag ein einsamer Fischer zum Opfer, der mit einem kleinen Boot am Ufer des Flusses eine Rast eingelegt hatte.  
Der Fischer, der nichts als eine kurze Flickenhose trug, war kleiner als der Wanderer und der Straßenräuber. Er schien sogar etwas kleiner als Ligeia zu sein. Sein Körper wirkte dürr und nicht sehr muskulös, die Haut war etwas gerötet von der Sonne.  
Zoot fiel diesmal nicht einfach über ihn her - sein Durst war noch recht gut gestillt -, stattdessen entschied er sich, zuerst einmal einen guten Tag zu wünschen, denn er war bester Laune.   
„Grüß dich, guter Mann“, sagte er, schlug die Kapuze zurück und ließ sich neben dem Fischer, der gerade sein Netz von festhängenden Algen säuberte, am flachen Ufer nieder. „Und, schon was gefangen?“ Er sprach so zurückhaltend wie möglich, um seine Fangzähne nicht zu entblößen.  
Der Fischer schien offensichtlich überrascht, dass ihn ein Fremder einfach so ansprach. „Naja, ehrlich gesagt noch nicht, aber hier gibt es viele Welse. Man muss nur Geduld haben. Und Glück.“   
„Ja, so ist das immer“, antwortete Zoot. „Beim Fischen und bei der Jagd braucht es von beidem etwas.“   
„Du weißt, wovon du redest, was?“   
„Sicher.“ Zoot lächelte amüsiert. „Ich bin selbst ein Jäger.“  
„Danach siehst du aber gar nicht aus.“   
„Oh, meine Jagdmethoden sind etwas ... ungewöhnlich.“  
„Fallensteller? Kaninchenschlingen und solche Sachen?“   
„Nicht direkt, nein.“ Er winkte den Fischer zu sich heran und machte eine Geste, als wolle er ihm etwas ins Ohr sagen. Stattdessen aber griff er blitzschnell nach den Handgelenken des Mannes. „Das ist meine Methode“, sagte er leise, und bevor der Fischer noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Zoot ihm schon die Fangzähne von unten in den Hals geschlagen.  
Der Fischer ging vor ihm in die Knie; er brachte nur noch ein Wimmern hervor und leistete praktisch keine Gegenwehr. Diesmal ließ sich Zoot mehr Zeit mit dem Trinken. Dieses Blut war interessant und würzig, viel exotischer, als er erwartet hatte. Er lächelte, als sein Opfer zu Flocken zerfiel.  
Die Flocken und auch die Hose fegte Zoot mit einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken in den Fluss. Falls jemand die Hose fand, würde derjenige wahrscheinlich denken, ihr Besitzer sei von irgendetwas im Fluss gefressen worden. Wer sollte schon auf die Idee kommen, dass dieser Wanderer, der vorüberzog, etwas damit zu tun haben könnte, zumal es ja keine Leiche gab?  
Tatsächlich konnte Zoot sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihn jemals irgendwer zur Rechenschaft ziehen könnte. Angeblich gab es Sangorenjäger, aber sie erschienen ihm ebenso fremd und unwirklich wie bis zu seiner Begegnung mit Ayoho die Sangoren selbst.  
So wanderte Zoot weiter nordwärts - und er tötete zwar nicht täglich, aber jeden, der ihm in der Einsamkeit der Steppen über den Weg lief. Von Tieren trank er derweil überhaupt nicht mehr. Immer wieder einmal erschienen ihm diese seltsamen Visionen von Grille, doch er fing an, ihnen keine Bedeutung mehr beizumessen - sie kamen und gingen und hinderten ihn an nichts, egal wie traurig, ernst oder gar verärgert Grille darin aussah.


	17. XVII.

**XVII.**

Eines Abends ereilte ihn wieder einmal eine solche Vision. An das Gefühl war er längst so gut gewöhnt, dass er in dem Moment normalerweise nicht einmal mehr stehenblieb, aber diesmal war etwas vollkommen anders: Grille war nicht im Kolosseum oder in dessen Katakomben, sondern lief einen sandigen Pfad entlang, der irgendwo in den Feldern vor Roma liegen musste. Der alte Gladiator trug seinen Arenapanzer und seinen Helm, ganz so wie damals während ihrer gemeinsamen Abenteurerzeiten. Er schien genau zu wissen, wohin er wollte, denn seine Schritte und sein Blick wirkten gleichermaßen entschlossen.  
Das Interessanteste an dem Bild aber war der Anhänger, den Grille deutlich sichtbar um den Hals trug. Es war das von Zoot geschnitzte Mammut, eine Schnur um den Bauch gewickelt.  
Zoot schüttelte irritiert den Kopf, als die Vision endete. Wieder war er verunsichert, ob diese Bilder echt waren oder nur seiner lebhaften Fantasie entsprangen. Warum sollte denn Grille das Kolosseum verlassen und einsam durch die Wildnis wandern? Suchte er etwa, seiner so endgültig klingenden Entscheidung widersprechend, jetzt doch nach Zoot?  
Nun hätte Zoot einfach umkehren und Grille entgegenlaufen können, auch um auf diese Weise endlich zu erfahren, ob zwischen ihnen wirklich ein geistiger Kontakt bestand - doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab, diesen flüchtig aufwallenden Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen. Stattdessen war er kurz darauf nur umso entschlossener, weiter nach Norden zu wandern. Er wollte wissen, wie das Ganze sich entwickelte - ob Grille die richtige Richtung beibehielt und mit ihm Schritt halten konnte.   
Zoot wanderte, tötete ohne Bedenken und Reue und wartete nebenbei auf die nächsten Visionen, etwas anderes tat er nicht. Da er nicht schlafen und nicht rasten musste, war es eigentlich unmöglich, dass Grille bei diesem Tempo jemals zu ihm aufschließen würde. Und doch zeigten auch alle folgenden Visionen, wie Grille weiterhin  unterwegs war - am Ufer des Colosso, an den Fischerdörfern vorbei und einmal durch eine Grasebene voller ausgebleichter Knochen, durch die er regelrecht hindurchwatete. Die Sequenzen waren immer nur kurz, doch sie zeigten, dass Grille eindeutig dem ungefähren Weg folgte, den auch Zoot genommen hatte.  
Daraus musste Zoot, sofern er sich nicht alles einbildete, schließen, was er ohnehin bereits vermutet hatte - dass der Kontakt von Anfang nicht einseitig gewesen war. Grille hatte die Umgebung, in der sich Zoot befand, genau so gesehen wie umgekehrt. Und da Grille während alledem kein einziges Mal lächelte und nicht das kleinste Anzeichen von Vorfreude auf ein Wiedersehen zeigte, wurde es Zoot bei der Sache immer unwohler, und sein anfängliches Spielchen, Grilles Ausdauer auf die Probe zu stellen, wurde beinahe zu einer Art Flucht.  
Dann kam der Tag, als Zoot zum ersten Mal spürte, dass er dem Meer nahe war. Der Colosso war nun keine langsame Schlammbrühe mehr, sondern verwandelte sich allmählich in einen reißenden Strom, denn die Wasserfälle, über die er in den Weiten Ozean stürzte, waren nicht fern. Dieser Fluss war einer von zwei großen Flüssen in der Alten Welt, der kein echtes Delta hatte, sondern sich über eine Steilküste ins Meer ergoss, weshalb es nicht möglich war, Roma von hier aus mit einem Schiff zu erreichen. Irgendwann aber, in einigen Jahrtausenden vielleicht, würde der Colosso wahrscheinlich den Untergrund und die Klippen mit der Kraft seiner Wassermassen so weit ausgehöhlt haben, dass seine Wasserfälle an Kraft verlören und sich an ihrer Stelle langsam ein flaches Delta formte.  
Der Kontinent Pyradoma hatte sich über lange Zeit so flach und endlos vor Zoot erstreckt, als wären Berge darauf nur ein Märchen, doch nun endete er jäh, wie von einem Beil abgehackt, an dieser Steilküste. An deren Fuß lag noch ein schmaler Kiesstrand links und rechts des dreigeteilten donnernden Wasserfalls, und etliche Felsnadeln reckten sich ringsherum in die Höhe, erhoben sich aus dem Meer wie tückische Zähne, und zwischen ihnen hing ein seltsamer dünner Nebel. Dieser Ort sah aus, als sei er von einer Kreatur erschaffen worden, die allen Schiffen feindlich gesinnt war.  
Zoot trat an den Rand der Felsküste und lachte mit ausgebreiteten Armen den Wind und die Weite des Meeres an. Sein Umhang bauschte sich, die Kapuze wurde ihm vom Kopf geweht, und der Wind fuhr ihm durchs Haar. Möwen flatterten kreischend herum, und in weiter Ferne zog ein weißes Segel auf dem Meer vorbei.  
Für diesen großartigen Moment hatte Zoot mehr oder weniger die ganze Wanderung auf sich genommen, auch wenn das natürlich kein endgültiges Ziel war, denn ein solches hatte er nach wie vor nicht. Er sah diese wilde Küste nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, aber zum ersten Mal erlebte er sie mit seinen neuen Sinnen. Und auch diesmal war es eine Art Erweckungserlebnis für ihn.  
Seine Beine waren zwar nicht müde, doch er beschloss, sich eine Weile hinzusetzen und das Rauschen und Sprudeln von Meer und Wasserfällen zu genießen. Als nächstes würde er vermutlich eine Weile direkt an der Küste entlangwandern. Vielleicht sogar bis über die schmale Landbrücke, die die Halbinsel Irata mit dem eigentlichen Kontinent verband. Nach Irata ging fast niemand; sie war ein schwefliges, vulkanisches Gebiet und galt obendrein als verflucht, aber Zoot war ein Sangore und würde sich von solchen Geschichten nicht von irgendetwas abhalten lassen.   
Doch während er dort saß und auf die Wellen hinunterschaute, die sich am schmalen Strand brachen, ereilte ihn wieder eine Vision von Grille. Grille befand sich immer noch im Schlachtenland und es war schwer zu sagen, wo genau, weil es dort enorm schwer war, Entfernungen abzuschätzen und es kaum Orientierungspunkte gab.  
„Grille, hörst du mich?“, fragte Zoot vorsichtig, aber Grille antwortete nicht und zeigte auch sonst keine Reaktion auf die Frage. Da fiel Zoot auf, dass er seinerseits auch nichts um Grille herum hören konnte - kein Geraschel im Gras, keinen Wind und kein Stapfen von Schritten. Bisher hatte er noch nie darauf geachtet, aber jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass die Visionen stumm und rein visuell waren.  
Er verdrängte seine unterschwellige Angst und traf einen Entschluss. Nein, er würde noch nicht so schnell weiterwandern - stattdessen würde er hier sitzenbleiben und auf Grille warten, selbst wenn es Wochen dauerte. Notfalls musste er eben wieder Tierblut trinken, denn es erschien ihm nicht allzu wahrscheinlich, dass hier in der nächsten Zeit ein Wanderer vorbeikam. Allerhöchstens vielleicht jemand, der die Wasserfälle sehen wollte, aber darauf war keineswegs Verlass.   
Wenn Zoot nun also so lange ausharrte, würde er erfahren, was hier vor sich ging - und ob überhaupt irgendetwas anderes vorging als reine Einbildungskraft. Natürlich war sich Zoot längst bewusst, dass Grille ihm immer noch etwas bedeutete. Lange Zeit hatte er diesen Gedanken verdrängt, doch es nützte nichts, er hatte anerkennen müssen, dass ihre alte Freundschaft war viel zu stark gewesen war, um einfach so enden zu können. Und in keinem Augenblick war ihm das klarer als in jenem, da er hier am Rand des Kontinents saß.  
So hockte er wieder einige Tage lang reglos da, während Sonne und Mond über ihm ihre Bahnen zogen. Er war so still, dass es wie ein Wunder erschien, dass sich keine Möwen seine Schultern und seinen Kopf als Nistplatz aussuchten. Und währenddessen wurde er wieder bleich und ausgemergelt - Grille derweil wanderte weiter durch die Steppe.  
Nach einigen Tagen - er hatte nicht gezählt, wie viele es waren - fing er sich mit einer unglaublich schnellen Bewegung eine der Möwen aus der Luft und trank ihr Blut. Noch nie hatte er Vogelblut getrunken und er fand, dass es im Vergleich zu dem, was er inzwischen gewöhnt war, kaum besser war als das tote Blut vom Nachtmarkt, doch es stillte seinen Durst und beruhigte die Kreatur in seinen Adern fürs Erste. Er schleuderte die Reste der Möwe in den Wind und sah zu, wie sie zerstäubten.   
Zoot wollte zumindest halbwegs satt sein, wenn Grille hier ankam - denn er wusste nicht, wie es nach derartiger Auszehrung um seine Selbstkontrolle bestellt war, nachdem er sich so sehr daran gewöhnt hatte, etwas anderes als Tiere zu töten. Seinem alten Kameraden etwas anzutun, war für ihn nach wie vor völlig undenkbar, auch wenn er sich davon abgesehen schon seit Wochen nicht sicher war, wie seine Gefühle für Grille eigentlich aussahen. Freundschaftlich wie einst waren sie jedenfalls nicht mehr, aber auch von Feindschaft weit entfernt. Er hatte jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass es zwischen ihnen wieder so werden könnte wie früher, aber er spürte, dass sie sich, nachdem der Besuch im Kolosseum dafür nicht ausgereicht hatte, wenigstens noch einmal wiedersehen mussten, damit er endlich Ruhe fand.  
So vergingen einige Tage, vielleicht auch Wochen, und Zoot überlegte sich, ob es nicht vielleicht doch besser wäre, zu flüchten. Außerdem genügte es ihm nicht, Möwenblut zu trinken; es verlangte ihn wieder nach etwas Besserem, daher konnte er hier nicht mehr viel länger ausharren. Aber etwas Zeit wollte er der Sache noch geben.  
Die Visionen blieben so kurz, wie sie schon immer gewesen waren, aber sie zeigten deutlich, dass Grille sich der Küste näherte. Zoot wandte das Gesicht vom Meer ab, drehte sich um und starrte in die weite Ebene. Er rechnete damit, dass jeden Moment Grilles Gestalt in der Ferne auftauchen konnte.  
Und obwohl er darauf gewartet hatte, spannte er sich trotzdem an wie eine Katze auf dem Sprung, als er einen Wanderer herankommen sah. Auf die Entfernung war noch nicht klar, ob es sich tatsächlich um Grille handelte, aber nach allem, was Zoot wusste, hätte es ihn sehr überrascht, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre. Er machte sich bereit, notfalls mit Angriff oder Flucht zu reagieren.  
„Zoot!“, rief ihn eine ernste, doch energische Stimme, in der ein Hauch Verzweiflung mitschwang. Es war eindeutig Grille, der da rief.  
Zoot antwortete dem Ruf nicht, sondern starrte nur reglos auf Grille, der sich durch das hohe Gras geradewegs auf ihn zubewegte. Grille wirkte abgehetzt und sein Panzer hatte durch den Staub der Steppe jeden Glanz verloren, doch er sah genau so aus wie in den Visionen, und an seinem Hals schwang das geschnitzte Mammut leicht hin und her.  
Etwa zwei Schritte vor Zoot, der sich noch immer nicht gerührt hatte, blieb Grille stehen und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. Er atmete schwer. „So finde ich dich also“, sagte er. „Ich nehme an, dass es deine Absicht war. Sonst hättest du wohl kaum auf mich gewartet.“   
Noch immer sagte Zoot nichts und erhob sich auch nicht. Nein, es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen, jedenfalls nicht so, wie Grille anscheinend vermutete. Er musste selbst erst einmal verarbeiten, was geschehen war. Dass er wahrhaftig Visionen mit Grille geteilt und ihn damit hierher geleitet hatte. Kaum konnte er die Tatsache erfassen, dass er nicht träumte.  
Grille kniete sich ins Gras und sah Zoot direkt an. Er sah so traurig und erschöpft aus, dass es Zoot, obwohl er untot war, beinahe das Herz zerriss. „Zoot, ich rede mit dir“, sagte Grille, aber es klang nicht aggressiv, nur verwundert.  
„Ja“, antwortete Zoot einsilbig.   
„Warum hast du mir diese Visionen geschickt, Zoot?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Zoot leise. Und das war die Wahrheit. „Es ist einfach passiert. Aber warum bist du mir gefolgt?“   
Grille seufzte tief und derart unendlich müde, als habe er genug vom Leben. „Weil ich mich bei dir entschuldigen muss. Glaub es oder nicht, ich habe meine Entscheidung bereut. Ich hätte dich nicht so einfach ziehen lassen dürfen.“   
„Aber was hättest du denn sonst tun sollen? Wir hätten nicht mehr so leben können wie früher. Ich habe mich viel zu sehr verändert, Grille.“ Zoot sah seitlich an seinem alten Kameraden vorbei, denn er konnte ihm bei diesen Worten nicht in die Augen sehen.  
„Das ist mir bewusst, Zoot. Du hast deinen Weg hierher förmlich mit Leichen gepflastert. Jede deiner Visionen hat mir auch von denen erzählt, die du getötet hast. Ich kann nicht erklären, warum, ich wusste es einfach jedes Mal, wenn ich dich wiedersah. Ein Gefühl ohne Reue, dafür mit etwas, das ich beinahe als Stolz bezeichnen würde. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, also bin ich losgezogen und deinem Weg gefolgt, so gut ich konnte.“  
„Du bist verrückt, Grille“, flüsterte Zoot verunsichert. Hatte er diese Empfindungen, die ihn in den vergangenen Wochen beherrscht hatten, tatsächlich derart deutlich an Grille gesandt, ohne es zu wollen?    
„Vielleicht bin ich das. Es ändert aber nichts. Ich weiß noch, was du zu mir sagtest, als du mich unten in den Katakomben besucht hast. Ich sollte dich töten, aber ich wollte es nicht.“   
Zoot nickte. „Ja, das habe ich gesagt.“  
„Verzeih mir, Zoot. Es hätte nie so weit kommen dürfen, und ich weiß jetzt, dass es auch meine Schuld ist.“  
„Es ist und bleibt alles Ayohos Schuld“, knurrte Zoot. Dieser alte Gedanke widersprach allem, was er in der jüngsten Zeit empfunden hatte, dieser neuen Dankbarkeit für das, was er durch die Begegnung mit Ayoho erleben durfte.  
„Fang nicht wieder damit an. Egal, wessen Schuld es ist, wir sollten diese Angelegenheit zuende bringen. Wir haben beide seitdem keinen Frieden mehr.“ Grille schnaufte tief. „Ich werde nicht ins Kolosseum zurückkehren.“   
„Wieso nicht?“, wollte Zoot wissen. „Das Leben dort macht dich glücklich, halt dich nicht mit meinem Elend auf. Ich komme zurecht.“   
Grille erhob sich wieder. „Den Eindruck, dass es dir elend geht, habe ich nicht, aber ich kann mich irren. Wer bin ich letztendlich, darüber zu urteilen? Hör zu. Ich möchte, dass du jetzt weiterziehst. Ich gebe dir einen Tag und eine Nacht.“  
„Was soll das heißen?“ Zoot war irritiert. „Was ist, wenn ich nicht weiterziehen will?“  
„Doch, das willst du ganz sicher, weil du dich weigerst, mit mir zu kämpfen - davon bin ich überzeugt. Und auch ich will nicht Hand an dich legen. Aber ich fürchte, nach allem, was geschehen ist, bleibt mir keine andere Wahl. Also geh - und flieh vor mir.“   
Zoot stand auf und sah Grille völlig überrumpelt an. „Dann ... willst du mich also töten?“, fragte er.  
„Ich will nicht, aber ich muss“, antwortete Grille ernst. „Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal begegnen, werde ich gegen dich kämpfen.“   
„Du bist wirklich völlig verrückt geworden!“, rief Zoot. „Wie kannst du so etwas zu mir sagen?“  
„Du hast mich selbst darum gebeten. Und ich verstehe jetzt, warum.“   
Während Grille einfach stehenblieb, lief Zoot mit geballten Fäusten hin und her. „Ich kann nicht fassen, was aus dir geworden ist!“, rief er. Er tobte einige Augenblicke lang, bevor er Grille wieder ansah. „Gut, Grille ... dann gehe ich. Verdammt, wie konnte es so weit kommen?“ Und er erkannte, dass sich in Grilles Bart glitzernde Tränen verfangen hatten. Der Anblick schmerzte ihn mehr als alle Worte, denn es war ein sehr seltenes Ereignis, dass Grille weinte, und auch jetzt gab sich der alte Gladiator Mühe, seine Empfindungen nicht zu sehr durchbrechen zu lassen.  
Zoot sagte nichts weiter, sprach kein Wort der Verabschiedung, aber legte Grille eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er fand keine Worte, die angemessen gewesen wären, sich für den Tod all seiner Opfer zu entschuldigen, und es wäre ihm ohnehin wie eine Lüge vorgekommen, dafür um Verzeihung zu bitten. Das Töten war seine Natur, und Reue empfand er einzig dafür, Grille verletzt und die letzte Chance auf eine Erneuerung der Freundschaft zwischen ihnen ruiniert zu haben.  
Das Bild seines alten Kameraden, wie er dort vor ihm im Gras kniete, verfolgte ihn hartnäckig, während er an der Steilküste entlangwanderte. Es war keine Vision, sondern einfach die Erinnerung an jenen Moment, der sich endlos in die Länge zu ziehen schien. Nun gab es wahrhaftig kein Zurück mehr für sie beide. Und Zoot wusste, dass Grille ihm von nun an folgen würde, bis einer von beiden starb. Lieber wäre es ihm gewesen, wenn der alte Gladiator dort hätte sterben dürfen, wo er zuhause war: in der Arena, auf einem Bett aus Sand und Blütenblättern, die von den Zuschauern geworfen worden waren.  
Zoots Wanderung war von Anfang an ziellos gewesen, aber jetzt erschien ihm nicht einmal mehr der Weg als das Ziel. Er musste eine Möglichkeit finden, aus dem Teufelskreis auszubrechen, der sich geformt hatte. Sich selbst zu töten, kam ihm kurzfristig in den Sinn, erschien ihm aber nicht richtig. Er tat schließlich nur, was für einen Sangoren natürlich war, und empfand viel zu viel Lebensfreude, um diesen Schritt tun zu können.  
Er nahm kaum wahr, wohin er überhaupt wanderte, und fürchtete schon die nächste Vision. Was konnte er tun? Luka suchen? Aber wie sollte er jemanden finden, der höchstwahrscheinlich nicht gefunden werden wollte und sich tarnen konnte wie ein Chamäleon? Und selbst wenn er Luka fand, was sollte das nützen? Nein, es musste einen anderen Weg geben, und als es Abend wurde, fiel ihm eine Möglichkeit ein, an die er als Sterblicher wohl niemals einen Gedanken verschwendet hätte. Und diese Möglichkeit, dieser Ausweg aus allem, hieß Stygia.


	18. XVIII.

**XVIII.**

Wer nach Stygia ging, galt als tot. Dieses dunkle, kalte Reich, das beinahe in der Mitte zwischen Roma und Athena lag, war, nachdem es von einem fürchterlichen Fluch befallen worden war, nur noch von Untoten und Dämonen bevölkert. Früher einmal, vor über einem Jahrtausend, war es das Reich der Sonne und des Feuers gewesen, regiert von einem riesenhaften König mit einer magischen Sonnenkrone. Aber der Glanz des Reiches, welches damals noch Soleria geheißen hatte, basierte einzig auf einer geraubten, vergänglichen Magie, und als diese keine Nahrung mehr erhielt, wurden Licht, Leben und Wärme regelrecht aus dem Land herausgesogen. Zurückgeblieben war eine zerklüftete Wildnis aus Dunkelheit und Ruinen, die von Dornenranken überwuchert wurden.  
Jeder Sterbliche, der sich zu weit hineinwagte, wurde irgendwann verrückt oder nach einiger Zeit selbst untot. Garantiert untot allerdings wurde man, wenn man die neue Hauptstadt Phobopolis betrat, von der es hieß, sie sei anstelle der alten Königsstadt innerhalb eines Tages förmlich aus dem Boden gewachsen. Phobopolis war schwarzglänzender Wahnsinn aus Obsidian, eigentlich nichts, was den Namen Stadt wirklich verdiente, und regiert vom Schwarzen Riesen, der alles Lebendige entweder versklavte oder auffraß. So zumindest hieß es in den Geschichten - Beweise für all das gab es aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen keine, und auch über die Natur und Gestalt des Schwarzen Riesen herrschte Uneinigkeit. Manche sagten, er sei eigentlich der alte König, andere, er wäre eine Kreatur der Unterwelt, habe sich selbst zusammen mit Phobopolis erschaffen - was zwar keinen Sinn ergab, aber trotzdem eine sehr beliebte Mutmaßung war - oder stamme gar von einem Ort außerhalb der Alten Welt.   
Neben den Dämonen und einheimischen Untoten waren Sangoren die einzigen, die sich in Stygia furchtlos bewegen konnten, denn sie gehörten weder zu den Lebenden noch zu den Toten. Zoot ging davon aus, oder besser gesagt hoffte, dass Grille ihm nicht dorthin folgen würde. Denn niemand ging ins Innere dieses Landes, um jemals zurückzukehren. Er wagte gar nicht daran zu denken, was geschehen würde, wenn er auch auf diese Weise nicht entkommen konnte. Würde Grille so weit gehen, Verstand und eine Existenz als geistloser Untoter zu riskieren, nur um die Sache mit Zoot zuende zu bringen?   
Um nach Stygia zu gelangen, musste Zoot das Meer überqueren, denn der Ostteil des Kontinents war vom Westteil durch eine Meerenge und die sumpfbedeckte Insel Plaga abgetrennt. Einiges hätte er nun dafür gegeben, einfach über alle Hindernisse hinwegschweben zu können - so wäre er schnell nach Stygia gelangt. Stattdessen musste er ein Transportmittel finden, ein Boot oder Schiff, und um dort an Bord zu gehen, brauchte er sehr wahrscheinlich Geld. Bisher war Geld für ihn in seiner Sangorenexistenz völlig unwichtig gewesen, doch seine nächsten Opfer suchte er gezielt danach aus und ließ ihr Geld in seine Gürteltasche wandern.  
Seine Visionen von Grille kamen nun seltener und weniger intensiv, aber sie tauchten nach wie vor auf und lenkten Grille immer wieder auf seine Fährte. Was mochte der Grund für ihre Hartnäckigkeit sein? Hing es womöglich mit dem hölzernen Mammut zusammen? Oder war es doch nur einfach eine Folge ihrer langjährigen tiefen Freundschaft? Zoot wusste, dass er die Wahrheit womöglich nie erfahren würde, doch im Grunde wollte er auch gar nicht mehr, dass die Visionen aufhörten. Sie waren das Einzige, das ihn noch mit Grille verband, und er fürchtete sich in seinem tiefsten Inneren davor, diesen letzten Überrest dessen, was ihm einst so viel bedeutet hatte, zu verlieren. Es gab ihm einen gewissen Halt und seinem Wandern einen übergeordneten Sinn.   
Es war nicht schwer für Zoot, ein Schiff zu finden, denn Transportschiffe fuhren regelmäßig zwischen den beiden Teilen des Kontinents hin und her. Mitten durch die Insel Plaga gab es seit ein paar hundert Jahren einen Kanal, um den Weg abzukürzen. Zoot stand die ganze Zeit über an der Reling und sah sich die sumpfige Wildnis an, die links und rechts der Handelsgaleere vorbeizog, auf der er sich befand. Die Landschaft war ein riesiger Mangrovenwald voller Mücken, und in den grünen, undurchschaubaren Gewässern lauerten überall Krokodrachen, die mithilfe von Methan kaltes, blaues Feuer ausstießen. Es war kein Land, in dem Zoot hätte verweilen wollen, aber er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, einmal mit seinen sangorischen Sinnen hindurchzustreifen, alles zu erkunden und verschiedene exotische Opfer kennenzulernen. Nur würde er das keinesfalls tun, solange Grille noch lebte.  
Kaum jemand wohnte auf Plaga, abgesehen von einem eigentümlichen Volksstamm, dessen Schamanen einen angeblich mithilfe von Püppchen, in die sie Nadeln steckten, verzaubern konnten. Nicht einmal die alten Kaiser von Roma hatten den Versuch unternommen, dieses Land zu erobern, denn hier gab es nichts außer Sümpfen. Zoot und Grille hatten allerdings schon vor langer Zeit insgeheim die Vermutung aufgestellt, dass auch das Volk von Plaga mit seinen undurchschaubaren, heimtückischen Zaubern ein Grund dafür war. Schließlich war der einzige Kaiser, der jemals eine Eroberung Plagas in Erwägung gezogen hatte, innerhalb kurzer Zeit an einer mysteriösen Krankheit gestorben, nachdem er kurz zuvor hunderte Legionäre in die Sümpfe geschickt hatte, wo sie allesamt versunken waren. Aber über so etwas sprach man in Roma nicht offen.  
Nachdem Zoot den Ostteil des Kontinents erreicht hatte, begann wieder eine lange Wanderung. Denn selbstverständlich legte kein Schiff direkt an der Küste Stygias an. Er musste also über Land selbst dorthin wandern. Seine Visionen zeigten ihm, dass Grille offenbar vorhatte, ebenfalls ein Schiff zu nehmen. Damit, dass sein alter Kamerad hartnäckig genug sein würde, ihm über das Meer zu folgen, hatte er gerechnet, und insgeheim empfand er Stolz, wenn er daran dachte. Grille war so entschlossen, so auf seine Ziele fixiert. Ob seine Entschlossenheit vor Stygia Halt machte, musste sich derweil noch zeigen.  
Die Landschaft in diesem Teil Pyradomas war jener um Roma herum recht ähnlich - doch ging sie im Landesinneren nicht etwa in einen Dschungel und ein Hochland über, sondern in eine gigantische Wüste, eine der größten der Welt. Das war das ursprüngliche Land der Sonnenlöwen, und auf der anderen Seite der Wüste, am Ende eines langen Karawanenpfades, lag Athena. Der Gedanke an die Nähe zu jener Wüste schmerzte Zoot mehr, als er erwartet hatte. Denn lange hatte er davon geträumt, sie gemeinsam mit Grille zu erforschen - schließlich war sie angefüllt mit antiken Ruinen und Schätzen, welche am Schlangenfluss entlang aufgereiht waren wie Perlen auf einer Schnur. Er war also noch immer nicht über diese Dinge hinweg und beeilte sich, die Grenze von Stygia zu erreichen, bevor er noch tiefer in derartigen Gedanken versinken konnte wie im Treibsand.  
Stygia hatte keine festgelegte Grenze, aber man wusste sofort, wann man dieses Land betrat, weil selbst am hellichten Tag plötzlich eine eigenartige Dämmerung einsetzte, ein Sonnenuntergang, den man nach Belieben betreten und verlassen konnte, was auf viele bereits an sich so verstörend wirkte, dass sie wieder umkehrten, bevor sie weiter ins Landesinnere vordringen und mit den ersten Untoten Bekanntschaft machen konnten. Nachts versank Stygia ebenso in Dunkelheit wie das umliegende Land, aber auch dann war das Licht ein ganz anderes, wirkte verschlingend, endgültig und war angefüllt mit einer Leere und Hoffnungslosigkeit, als würde das Nichts weinen. Bei Nacht spürte man Stygia mehr, als dass man es sah.   
Zoot derweil ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken. Er marschierte einfach von Süden her nach Stygia hinein, immer an der Küste entlang. Kurz zuvor hatte er noch einen Bauerngehilfen überfallen und leergetrunken, weil er nicht wusste, wann er als nächstes etwas zu trinken bekommen würde. Sangoren konnten Dämonenblut trinken, hieß es, aber Dämonen waren weit stärker als gewöhnliche sterbliche Wesen und sie zu jagen, würde eine echte Herausforderung sein.  
Es war Mittag, als Zoot Stygia betrat, und über allem lag die besagte Dämmerung. Fasziniert wanderte er einen uralten Pfad entlang, eine Pflastersteinstraße, die von Kräutern überwuchert war. Die Pflanzen von Stygia wuchsen auch in der Dunkelheit und das sogar mit einer enormen Macht; es hieß, sie ernährten sich vom Mondlicht. Was für ein Ort für einen Sangoren, dachte Zoot. Er empfand Stygia schon jetzt als Fest für die Sinne, und er spürte keinen Anflug von Depression. Es war eher wie ein Nach-Hause-Kommen, ein Abtauchen in ein warmes, sauberes Gewässer.  
Stundenlang marschierte er immer weiter in die Nacht hinein, nur begleitet von einem kühlen Wind, der über die Gräser zwischen den Ruinen strich. Dann sah er zum ersten Mal eine Gruppe von Untoten. Sie waren auf einem gepflasterten Platz versammelt, um den herum sich brüchige Mauern in die Höhe reckten - offenbar die Überreste einer Festung oder Burg. An den Steinen rankten sich Dornen hoch, die Auswüchse einer rosenartigen Pflanze, die hier sehr präsent und teilweise offenbar der einzige Grund war, warum die Ruinen nicht auseinanderfielen.  
Die Untoten also, fünf an der Zahl, saßen zwischen diesen Mauern auf dem Boden, versammelt um etwas, das aussah wie die Überbleibsel eines Lagerfeuers. Die meisten starrten nur auf den Aschehaufen, während sie leicht vor- und zurückwankten; einer klopfte immer wieder vorsichtig mit den Händen darauf, als erwarte er, dass dadurch etwas geschähe. Sie alle waren in verfallene Lumpen gekleidet, hatten keine Haare, völlig verschrumpeltes Fleisch wie lebende Mumien und tiefe, dunkle Augenhöhlen.  
Zoot blieb an einer Mauerlücke stehen und sah sie sich eine Weile an. Sie schienen seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt zu haben, und sie wirkten auf ihn bemitleidenswerter als alles, was er je zuvor gesehen hatte. Wie mechanische Kreaturen fuhren sie in ihren immer gleichen Tätigkeiten fort, in ihrem Schwanken und dem Berühren der Asche.  
„Seid gegrüßt“, sagte Zoot irgendwann und trat zwischen den Mauern hervor auf den Versammlungsplatz. Der Grund dafür war hauptsächlich seine Neugier, ob sie überhaupt in irgendeiner Weise reagierten, wenn man sie ansprach. Fürchten musste er sich vor ihnen wohl nicht, vermutete er - sie wirkten vollkommen schwach und schutzlos.  
Dass sie tatsächlich alle zu ihm hinsahen, überraschte ihn. Ihre eingefallenen Gesichter verrieten nicht, was sie empfanden - oder ob überhaupt irgendetwas. Aber der, der auf die Asche geklopft hatte, erhob sich und wankte auf Zoot zu.  
Zoot machte reflexhaft einen Schritt rückwärts, aber der Untote war ihm offensichtlich nicht feindlich gesinnt, sondern winkte ihn mit einer Handbewegung heran. Offenbar sollte Zoot sich zu ihnen setzen.  
„Könnt ihr sprechen?“, fragte Zoot, als er der Einladung vorsichtig folgte.  
Die vier, die noch auf dem Boden saßen, blickten ihn hilflos an, doch der Ascheklopfer öffnete den verschrumpelten Mund und ließ einen Klang heraus, der von einer überraschenden Reinheit und Schönheit war, kein Wort, sondern eine glasklare Gesangsnote.  
„Nicht sprechen also, aber singen?“ Zoot setzte sich mit an das erloschene Lagerfeuer, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was sie von ihm wollten. Er verstand auch nicht, warum dieser Aschehaufen überhaupt existierte, der so aussah, als sei er erst wenige Tage alt. Etwas Fremdartiges schien davon auszugehen, aber diese fünf Verlorenen, die ringsherum versammelt waren, würden ihm nichts darüber erzählen können, das hatte er bereits erkannt.  
Eine Menge Fragen lagen Zoot auf der Zunge, aber es hatte vermutlich keinen Sinn, auch nur eine zu stellen. Stattdessen blieb er schweigend sitzen. Der Ascheklopfer fuhr mit seiner Tätigkeit kurz fort, schaute dann aber wieder Zoot an und zeigte auf den Aschehaufen.  
Zoot streckte eine Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig die Asche. Er spürte, dass etwas daran nicht normal war, aber durch seine Berührung passierte auch nicht mehr als dann, wenn der Untote dasselbe tat. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, sich zu entschuldigen, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, wofür. „Tut mir leid.“ Seine Worte schienen sie immerhin zu verstehen, auch wenn sie ihm nicht ihrerseits mit Worten antworten konnten.  
Da fing der Ascheklopfer an zu singen, zuerst nur wieder einen einzelnen Ton, dann eine ganze Reihe von Tönen, die sich betörend aneinanderreihten. Zoot wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah und wann er das letzte Mal etwas so Wundervolles und Reines gehört hatte; und umso unwirklicher erschien die Melodie, da sie aus dieser vertrockneten, sprachlosen Kehle kam.  
Die anderen vier fielen nach kurzer Zeit harmonisch in die Melodie ein, die keine Worte hatte. Zoot war völlig überwältigt. Er hatte sich geistig auf einiges vorbereitet, als er Stygia betreten hatte, aber nicht auf so etwas. Niemand, der diese lebenden Mumien nur sah, ohne etwas über sie zu wissen, hätte jemals damit gerechnet, dass sie derart wundervolle Töne hätten hervorbringen können. Das Lied klang traurig und leer, so wie es die Nacht über Stygia war, aber auch nach Weite und Endlosigkeit.  
Als der Gesang verstummte, blieb Zoot seinerseits sprachlos zurück. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte und zu seiner sangorischen inneren Überlegenheit zurückkehrte. „Das ist wundervoll“, sagte er, und seine Stimme klang rau. „Ich möchte nur wissen, was hier passiert ist. Was ist das für ein Lagerfeuer? Warum seid ihr so, wie ihr seid? ... Ach, vergesst es. Ich weiß, ihr könnt mir nicht antworten.“ Er stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus.  
Wieder war es der Ascheklopfer, der nicht ganz stumm blieb. Er kniete sich vor Zoot hin und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Dann, zu Zoots allergrößter Überraschung, sprach er mit brüchiger, aber glockenheller Stimme: „ _Du altes Reich in Dunkelheit, erloschen ist die Feuerzeit. Die Sonnenkrone ging verlor‘n, nun herrschen Dämon, Stein und Dorn._ “   
Zoot hatte geglaubt, nach dem unwirklichen Gesang hätte ihn nichts mehr erschüttern können, aber das hier übertraf alles. Er schnappte nach Luft. „Du ... du kannst ja doch sprechen“, brachte er verdutzt heraus.  
Doch der Untote gab keine Antwort, außer einem schwachen Kopfnicken, das in ein Kopfschütteln überging.  
„Nur diesen Vers also?“, fragte Zoot mit tonloser Stimme. „Sonst nichts?“  
Hilflos sah ihn der Untote an, und Zoot konnte nur annehmen, dass es so war. Vielleicht waren diese Zeilen der letzte Überrest von Sprache, an den sich dieser Verlorene erinnerte - vielleicht verstand er nicht einmal mehr, was die Worte überhaupt bedeuteten, aber sie erzählten Zoot immerhin etwas über Stygia, auch wenn sie kaum irgendeine Frage beantworteten.  
Nach alledem erhob sich Zoot wieder. „Das da ... also, das mit eurem Feuer tut mir wirklich leid“, sagte er bedauernd. „Ich kann nichts weiter für euch tun, und ich bin keiner von euch. Deshalb werde ich jetzt weiterwandern.“ Das allerdings war nur die halbe Wahrheit, denn tatsächlich ertrug es Zoot nicht länger, diesen Wesen so nah zu sein, welche äußerlich so schaurig und gleichzeitig so zerbrechlich und rührend wirkten. Er hatte inzwischen etliche Sterbliche auf dem Gewissen und ließ sie zerstäuben wie vertrocknetes Laub, ohne jede Reue, aber ausgerechnet diese Untoten berührten ihn zutiefst auf eine Weise, dass es beängstigend war.  
Er winkte den Versammelten, als er die Ruine verließ und wieder auf die alte Straße trat, der er noch eine Weile zu folgen gedachte - wohin, wusste er allerdings noch nicht. Nach Phobopolis zu gehen, reizte ihn, aber er wollte die Obsidianstadt noch nicht zu seinem eigentlichen Ziel machen. Stattdessen war es sein Wunsch, noch eine Weile schwelgerisch durch dieses eigentümliche, faszinierende Land zu streifen.


	19. IXX.

**IXX.**

Auf seiner Wanderung durch das Dunkel und Halbdunkel begegnete er noch einigen weiteren Untoten in unterschiedlichen Stadien der Verlorenheit. Manche hatten einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der noch auf einen Rest Lebendigkeit hinzuweisen schien, andere wirkten wie vollkommen geistlose Hüllen. Doch sprechen konnte keiner von ihnen, auch nicht jene, in denen noch ein Lebensfunke war.  
Zoots Visionen zufolge war Grille inzwischen über das Meer gekommen, aber noch war unklar, ob er von dort aus weitergehen würde, denn wohin sich Zoot begeben hatte, würde nicht lange verborgen bleiben. Zoot überkam plötzlich die Furcht, einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht zu haben - wenn Grille ihm hierher folgen würde, wäre der alte Gladiator verloren.   
Doch das geschah nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Grille ging bis an die Grenze Stygias und verharrte dort. Zoot sah ihn kurz, wie er da stand, die Hände wieder in die Seiten gestemmt, den Blick über das Land schweifen lassend - und plötzlich mit einem ganz eigenartigen Lächeln, das ihm auf dem Gesicht spielte, bis zu den Augenwinkeln.  
Kluge Entscheidung, Zoot. So ist es am besten.  
Diese Worte waren nicht zu hören, aber Zoot spürte sie wie die Resonanz eines Trommelfells, bevor die Vision verblasste. Tiefe Erleichterung durchströmte ihn in diesem Moment. Also war es doch kein Fehler gewesen, nach Stygia zu gehen - jedenfalls nicht in Bezug auf seinen alten Kameraden.  
Die Dämonen, die Stygia durchstreiften, waren schauerliche Exemplare von einer Art, wie man sie in zivilisierten Gegenden nur selten sah, wahre Unterweltkreaturen mit erschreckenden Gesichtern und grotesken Formen. Doch nicht einer wurde für Zoot zu einer Gefahr. Als Zoot nach vielleicht zwei Tagen Wanderung durch Stygia - inzwischen wieder von gewaltigem Durst geplagt - das erste Mal einem von ihnen begegnete, erschrak er fürchterlich. Die hörnertragende, teilweise knöcherne Gestalt trat völlig unvermittelt aus einem Baumdickicht heraus in seinen Weg, übergroß, bedrohlich und wehrhaft - und kniete vor ihm nieder.  
Ein weiteres Mal war Zoot völlig verdutzt. Er hatte rein gar nichts getan, was solch ein Verhalten rechtfertigen würde, jedenfalls nichts, das ihm bewusst gewesen wäre.  
„O edler Sangore, ich grüße dich! Es ist eine Ehre, einen von deiner Art hier zu treffen“, sagte der Dämon mit einer Stimme, die so klang, als käme sie von einem Ungeheuer in der Tiefe eines Brunnenschachts. „Bitte, du scheinst durstig zu sein, nimm etwas von meinem Blut.“ Und er streckte Zoot seinen muskulösen Arm entgegen und bot ihm das ungeschützte Handgelenk dar, unter dessen schwarzer Haut mächtige Adern pulsierten.  
Zoot gab sich einen Ruck und versuchte, die bizarre Situation zu begreifen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, unsicher, wie er reagieren sollte. „Entschuldige, aber ... ist das hier immer so?“, fragte er, in der Hoffnung, den Dämonen damit nicht zu beleidigen.  
Der Dämon sah mit seinem schädelartigen Gesicht auf. „Ja, das ist es! Wir stygianischen Dämonen verehren euch Sangoren, die ihr zwischen dem Leben und dem Tod wandelt, ohne von ihnen beherrscht zu werden. Weißt du das denn nicht?“   
„Nein, das wusste ich nicht.“ Tatsächlich hatte Zoot noch nie davon gehört. „Ich war noch nie in Stygia, außerdem bin ich leider kein sehr erfahrener Sangore und noch sehr jung.“  
„Dann wird mein Blut dir helfen, stärker zu werden - viel stärker! Ich bitte dich, lehne mich nicht ab.“ Der Dämon klang geradezu flehend und bettelnd. „Mein Name ist Thoatoch, und ich bin, wenn du willst, dein ergebener Diener.“   
Es dauerte zwar einige Augenblicke, bis Zoot sich an die Tatsache gewöhnt hatte, von einem solch bedrohlichen, übermächtigen Wesen angebetet zu werden, aber sobald es erst einmal soweit war, fand er die Angelegenheit amüsant und schmeichelhaft. Er beschloss, Thoatoch den Wunsch zu erfüllen - zumal ihm eine Blutmahlzeit gerade recht kam. Es war völlig ausgeschlossen, dass er das riesige Ungetüm leertrinken konnte, das würden allerhöchstens drei oder vier Sangoren auf einmal schaffen, daher hielt er sich nicht mit unnötiger Vorsicht auf, als er die schaufelgroße Hand in seine nahm und die Fangzähne durch die Dämonenschwarte zur Pulsader trieb.  
Dämonenblut war ein Erlebnis, das selbst Ligeia in den Schatten stellte, auch wenn es von ganz anderer Natur war. Es war kein geisterhafter Zauber, den Zoot in sich aufnahm, sondern eine brutale Macht, finsterer Wahnsinn, etwas, das hervorragend mit dem dunklen Gott in seinen Adern harmonierte und regelrecht damit tanzte. Dieses Blut war von einem sehr dunklen Rot, beinahe schwarz, doch genau so lebendig und flüssig wie das Blut einer gewöhnlichen Kreatur. Er trank, bis er wahrhaftig satt war, und Thoatoch ließ ihn gewähren.   
„Ich danke dir“, schnaufte der Dämon, der keine Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben - offenbar wartete er darauf, dass Zoot ihm sagte, was er als nächstes tun solle. „Wie ist dein Name, edler Sangore?“   
„Zoot“, antwortete Zoot, der noch immer unter solch ungewohnten Anreden erschauderte. Und er fügte hinzu: „Ich weiß, kein besonderer Name.“   
„Was führt dich nach Stygia, Zoot? Bist du auf Wanderschaft - oder hast du ein Ziel im Sinn?“   
„Lange Geschichte, viel zu lang, um sie zu erzählen“, sagte Zoot. Er hatte keine Lust, alles zu erklären. „Und ein Ziel habe ich eigentlich noch nicht, obwohl ich mir gerne Phobopolis anschauen würde.“   
„Ich verstehe“, schnaubte Thoatoch. „Wenn du erlaubst - Ich kann dich sicher nach Phobopolis bringen, an den lauernden Todesgäulen vorbei, die nicht einmal vor deinesgleichen Respekt haben!“   
„Hier gibt es Todesgäule?“  
„Oh ja! Sie hocken überall auf den Türmen am Rand von Phobopolis, und sie erkennen keine Sangoren, dafür sind sie zu geistlos. Es wäre nicht sicher, ob du die Stadt betreten kannst, ohne von ihnen zerrissen zu werden.“   
„Gut, Thoatoch, dann begleite mich.“ Zoot lächelte, und sein Lächeln geriet überheblicher, als er eigentlich wollte. „Und ... du kannst wieder aufstehen.“   
„Hab Dank, Zoot“, antwortete Thoatoch und erhob sich. Sein langer knöcherner Schwanz schwenkte hinter ihm leicht nach links und rechts wie ein Pendel. „Mein Blut steht zu deiner Verfügung - nur eine Bitte habe ich, lasse mir etwas Zeit, um mich zu erholen, sonst werde ich zu schwach. Denn so gerne ich dich auch unaufhörlich sättigen würde - ich habe nicht unbegrenzt Blut!“   
„Das verstehe ich“, sagte Zoot lächelnd. „Dann komm, gehen wir nach Phobopolis.“   
Und während sie so wanderten, immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit hinein, schlossen sich ihnen weitere Dämonen an, manche von ähnlicher Gestalt wie Thoatoch, andere noch riesiger und von bulligem Körperbau, wieder andere klein und unvollkommen wie Kreaturen, die ein Alchimist beim Versuch, Leben zu erschaffen, erzeugt hatte. Sie alle flehnten Zoot an, etwas von ihrem Blut zu trinken, aber Zoot lehnte sie freundlich ab, mit dem Hinweis darauf, dass er gesättigt sei und bereits Thoatoch zu seinem Blutdiener erkoren habe.   
Die Dämonen wurden davon nicht wütend, aber sie gingen auch nicht alle fort; etliche verfolgten Zoot und Thoatoch noch eine ganze Weile, anscheinend in der Hoffnung, dass Zoot sich doch noch einmal anders entscheiden würde. Und irgendwann ließ er sich dann auch erweichen, allerdings erst, nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass Thoatoch dadurch nicht verletzt wäre, und nahm von jedem Dämon, der sich an ihrer beider Fersen geheftet hatte, einen oder zwei Schlucke. Erst dann ließen sie ihn wieder allein und verschwanden glückselig und dankbar in der Dunkelheit.  
„Du darfst ihnen das nicht übelnehmen, Zoot“, setzte Thoatoch zu einer Erklärung an. „Wir ehren euch Sangoren so sehr und es gibt für uns nichts Schöneres, als euch unser Blut darzubieten.“   
„Was ist eigentlich der Grund dafür?“, fragte Zoot.   
Thoatoch wirkte einen Moment lang erschrocken. „Nun, es tut mir leid, aber wir sprechen nicht wirklich darüber - es ist die besondere Kraft, die in euch wohnt, so viel kann ich sagen, doch mehr nicht - bitte verzeih! Versuch, zu akzeptieren, dass wir euch selbstlos mit unserem Blut dienen.“   
So ganz selbstlos dann wohl nicht, dachte Zoot - aber wen kümmerte das schon? Thoatoch als Blutdiener war das Beste, was ihm hätte passieren können, und es war nicht wirklich sinnvoll, die Sache allzu sehr zu hinterfragen.  
Während Zoot sich nur von Blut nährte, fraß Thoatoch absolut alles. Erde, Steine, Kräuter, selbst die dornigen Ranken, die hier überall wuchsen. Er hatte früher auch Untote gefressen, doch Zoot verbot es ihm, und er nahm dieses Verbot ohne Widerspruch an.  
Erst nach einigen Tagen fiel Zoot auf, dass ihm keine Visionen von Grille mehr erschienen. Er hatte zuerst nicht einmal darauf geachtet, weil er zu sehr mit den neuen Umständen beschäftigt gewesen war, welche ihm Stygia bot. Doch sobald es ihm einmal klar geworden war, durchfuhr ihn eine kalte Furcht, als hätte er in einen Abgrund gestarrt.  
Thoatoch entging nicht, wie sein Herr mit einem Mal so erschrocken und in sich versunken wirkte. „Was ist mit dir, Zoot?“, fragte er vorsichtig. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“   
„Mein alter Kamerad“, antwortete Zoot leise. „Er ... wie soll ich das erklären ... naja, er ist fort.“   
„Fort? Aber, verzeih den Einwand, du warst doch allein, als du hierher kamst.“   
„Ja, Thoatoch ... ich sagte ja schon, lange Geschichte.“   
„Ich werde dich nicht mit Fragen belästigen, wenn du es nicht wünschst, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass mich die Neugier quält.“   
„Schon gut. Ich erzähle dir das vielleicht irgendwann ... aber nicht jetzt.“ Zoot fühlte sich elend und leer, hatte aber kein Bedürfnis, sich vor dem Dämonen irgendeine Blöße zu geben. „Ist das da vorne schon Phobopolis?“, wechselte er das Thema.  
Am Horizont erhoben sich schwarze, unförmige Türme, die im Mondlicht glänzten. Sie waren vollkommen unregelmäßig geformt, lichtschluckende Skulpturen von einer grotesken, zyklopischen Ausstrahlung, bei der die meisten gewöhnlichen Wesen wohl sofort die Flucht ergriffen hätten.  
„Ja“, antwortete Thoatoch, „das ist Phobopolis, und im höchsten Turm wohnt der König der Nacht.“   
„Der Schwarze Riese?“  
„Ja, so nennt man ihn wohl in der Außenwelt.“   
„Ich möchte ihn kennenlernen“, sagte Zoot.  
„Jeder Sterbliche, der den König der Nacht ansieht, ist hinterher nicht mehr Derselbe. Aber du bist ein Sangore - du kannst ihn ansehen, so viel du willst, sofern du es ertragen kannst.“   
„Du meinst, sein Anblick ist unerträglich?“   
„Nicht für uns Dämonen. Doch er ist die vollkommene Schwärze, und seine Form ist nicht zu erfassen, sie wandelt sich - ganz wie ihm der Sinn steht, den niemand begreifen kann.“   
„Klingt ja dramatisch.“ Zoot musste trotz seiner Furcht um Grille lächeln. „Hast du Angst, dass ich davon verrückt werde?“   
„Ein wenig“, gab Thoatoch zu. „Du bist in der Tat ein sehr junger Sangore, noch - verzeih mir die deutlichen Worte - recht schwach.“   
„Ich bin ein junger Sangore, aber ein alter Abenteurer. Er kann nicht schlimmer sein als die Ungeheuer, mit denen ich es aufgenommen habe. Ich habe keine Angst.“   
Und so marschierten sie weiter auf Phobopolis zu. Zoot fühlte sich hundeelend, war aber bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er empfand die entsetzlichen Türme als eine Art Widerspiegelung seines inneren Zustands, und er wusste, dass Thoatoch keinesfalls ein Ersatz für Grille war und auch nie sein würde - der Dämon war kein treuer Kamerad, sondern nichts als ein Diener.  
Um Phobopolis herum waren weniger Untote unterwegs und mehr Dämonen. Erneut bekam Zoot von vielen zu trinken, so viel, dass er am Ende weitere Bitten ablehnen musste, weil er nichts mehr herunterbekam und seine Adern schon vor Übersättigung zu kochen schienen. Die Nacht war nun von einer Vollkommenheit, die man außerhalb Stygias nicht finden konnte, eine dichte, erschütternde Schwärze, und trotzdem war da noch das Licht eines kalten, bläulichen Vollmonds - welcher in dieser Mondphase festgefroren war wie ein Sangore in seinem Lebensalter.  
Dementsprechend war es hier für einen Ort, der so weit im Süden der Welt lag, ungewöhnlich frostig. Auf den Gräsern, Blättern und Steinen lag ein dünner, ewiger Raureif, glitzernd und rein, doch trotzdem blühten hier Blumen, und ihre mondlichtblauen Kelche leuchteten aus sich selbst heraus. Es war ein Zaubergarten von großer Schönheit, welcher die Grenze zur Obsidianstadt bildete. Und Zoot war völlig hingerissen; er bewegte sich mit Vorsicht und Andächtigkeit durch all das hindurch.  
Schließlich standen er und Thoatoch gemeinsam vor der schmalen, albtraumhaft geformten Bogenbrücke, welche nach Phobopolis führte. Bereits von hier aus konnte man die Stadt in zahlreichen Details erkennen. Keiner ihrer Türme sah aus wie der andere, und sie schienen darum zu konkurrieren, welcher von ihnen der höchste war. Keine Spur von Licht war in der Stadt zu entdecken, doch der Mondschein hob alle Formen hervor, und nun war auch erkennbar, dass sämtliche Ränder und Kanten mit ebensolchem Raureif überzogen waren wie alles, das Phobopolis umgab.  
Um die Stadt herum zog sich eine Art mächtiger Festungswall, welcher allerdings genau so unregelmäßig geformt war wie die Türme selbst. Und auf ihm saßen, ähnlich wie Wasserspeier, pferdeartige Kreaturen mit ledrigen, durchscheinenden Flügeln.  
„Tatsächlich. Todesgäule“, bemerkte Zoot. Todesgäule - oder auch Hungergäule - waren außerhalb von Stygia eine der seltensten Dämonenarten, doch wenn sie auftauchten, brachten sie Tod und Verderben. Sie mordeten einfach zum Spaß und verseuchten Boden und Ernten mit ihren giftigen Hufen, woher sie auch ihren Namen hatten. Und hier lauerten gleich zwanzig oder dreißig dieser Kreaturen.  
„Sie schlafen fast immer“, sagte Thoatoch. „Wer nicht selbst ein Dämon ist, muss sich so leise wie möglich an ihnen vorbeischleichen, sonst ist er des Todes.“   
„Also müssen wir das meinetwegen auch?“  
Thoatoch lachte, was mit seiner Brunnenschachtstimme ausgesprochen schaurig klang. „Nein, nicht, solange ich bei dir bin. Sie würden es nicht wagen, mich anzugreifen, denn auch wenn sie keine Sangoren von Sterblichen unterscheiden können - Dämonen, also ihresgleichen, erkennen sie sehr wohl.“  
„Dann gehen wir rein“, sagte Zoot und setzte einen Fuß auf die glänzende Obsidianbrücke.   
Sobald sie auf der Brücke waren, wurde deutlich, dass sich darunter ein scheinbar bodenloser Abgrund befand. Es sah aus, als sei die Welt an dieser Stelle zwischen Phobopolis und dem übrigen Stygia entzweigerissen. Zoot konnte allerdings nicht glauben, dass der Abgrund wirklich endlos wäre, also warf er ein loses Stück Obsidian herunter. Er blieb stehen und wartete auf ein Geräusch, doch es gab keins, auch nicht nach etlichen Augenblicken.  
„Verdammt“, entfuhr es ihm leise. „Was ist denn das?“   
„Es ist besser, du schaust nicht hin, diese Schwärze ist nicht gut für jemanden, der kein Dämon ist“, sagte Thoatoch.   
„Hat diese Schlucht etwa keinen Boden? So was kann es doch nicht geben.“   
„Ja und nein“, antwortete Thoatoch kryptisch. „Alles, was dort hineingerät, fällt endlos in die Tiefe, und doch wissen wir, dass sich darunter noch die Unterwelt befindet. Es ist eine Art von Magie, Zoot.“   
Schaudernd wandte Zoot sich ab und richtete den Blick wieder nach vorne, aber er war auch auf gewisse Weise fasziniert. Stygia war wirklich ein durch und durch seltsamer Ort.  
Unbehelligt kamen sie nach Phobopolis hinein. Während sie unter dem riesigen Torbogen der Festungsmauer hindurchschritten, starrten ihnen die erwachten Hungergäule mit rotglühenden Augen nach, erhoben sich aber nicht von ihren hochgelegenen Plätzen. Phobopolis hatte mit dem, was man in der Außenwelt unter einer Stadt verstand, tatsächlich wenig zu tun. Es gab hier ausschließlich Dämonen, und das in solcher Zahl, dass Zoot sich rigoros weigerte, von ihnen Blut anzunehmen. Dafür fanden sich in ganz Phobopolis keine Geschäfte, keine Fahrzeuge, keine Anzeichen irgendeiner normalen Tätigkeit. Dämonen hockten auf allen Vorsprüngen, kämpften miteinander, sangen eigenartige düstere Lieder oder standen wie Wachen an Straßenkreuzungen.  
„Was ist der Zweck dieser Stadt, Thoatoch?“, fragte Zoot leise.   
„Reine Existenz“, antwortete Thoatoch. „So ist es, seit sie erschaffen wurde, und so wird es immer sein.“   
„Aber das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn.“   
„Solange der König der Nacht regiert, ergibt Phobopolis für sich selbst einen Sinn.“  
„Es muss doch noch mehr geben, Thoatoch. Ich verstehe das nicht.“   
„Möchtest du umkehren, Zoot? Wir können jederzeit umkehren - wenn du sagst, das ist nicht der richtige Ort für dich, bringe ich dich zurück nach draußen.“  
Zoot musste gar nicht lange nachdenken. „Nein. Ich will diesen König der Nacht kennenlernen.“ Er wollte jener obskuren Gestalt ins Gesicht blicken, die über diesen sinnlosen Ort regierte und die offensichtlich von allen Dämonen verehrt wurde, welche in den finsteren Obsidianschluchten existierten.


	20. XX.

**XX.**

Der Turm, in dem der Schwarze Riese wohnte, lag am äußersten Rand von Phobopolis und war himmelhoch. Sein oberes Ende schien mit dem Nachthimmel zu verschmelzen. Vom unteren Teil der Stadt aus führte ein schmaler Pfad zu einem Eingangstor hinauf, welches nichts als ein schwarzer Schlund war, und links und rechts davon stand je ein Dämon von der gleichen Art wie Thoatoch, jeder mit einer riesigen, krummen Klinge bewaffnet - wahrscheinlich nur repräsentative Waffen, da es unmöglich irgendwen geben konnte, der hier gewaltsam einzudringen versuchte.  
„Ehre sei dem König der Nacht, Bruder!“, riefen sie, als sich Zoot und Thoatoch näherten, und schlugen ihre Klingen krachend gegeneinander. Und als sie erkannten, dass Zoot ein Sangore war, fügten sie hinzu: „Ehre sei dir, Sangore!“   
Zoot fühlte kurz einen Hauch Verlegenheit in sich aufwallen, aber das Gefühl war nicht von Dauer - zu sehr hatte er sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, an diesem Ort selbst eine Art König zu sein. Unglaublich, dachte er bei sich. Wenn ich das alles früher gewusst hätte ...  
„Ehre sei dem König der Nacht“, wiederholte Thoatoch. „Wäre es uns erlaubt, mit ihm zu sprechen?“   
„Jeder Sangore ist hier willkommen, und seine Diener ebenso“, sagte einer der Wachen, und beide machten Platz, sodass Zoot und Thoatoch durch das Eingangsportal gehen konnten.  
Der Palast erinnerte an eine schwarze Kathedrale, die aus vielen übereinandergestapelten kleineren Kathedralen zusammengesetzt war. Überall Spitzbögen, Wendeltreppen, verzierte Säulen. Jeder Schritt hallte in dem wahnwitzigen Gewölbe wider. Es gab keine offensichtliche Beleuchtung, nicht einmal Fenster, aber über allem lag ein silbriges Mondlicht, das sämtliche Formen und Wege offenbarte.  
Nirgendwo waren Diener zu entdecken - oder irgendetwas, das auch nur darauf hinwies, dass der Palast überhaupt bewohnt war. Nur dieses Labyrinth aus gotischer Architektur. Der Palast wirkte auf Zoot noch sinnloser als Phobopolis selbst, wie etwas, das jemand, der unter entsetzlichem Größenwahnsinn litt, aus reiner Langeweile geschaffen hatte. Und ihm kam der Verdacht, dass es auch in der Tat genau so war. Vielleicht war das der Grund für die Existenz von ganz Phobopolis.  
Thoatoch führte ihn immer weiter die Treppen hinauf, zielstrebig und scheinbar ohne jemals überlegen zu müssen, welcher Weg der richtige sei. Irgendwann einmal sah Zoot wieder hinunter - und blickte in einen fürchterlichen Schacht, der ebenso wie die Schlucht unter der Brücke keinen Boden zu haben schien. Aber er wusste, dass es nur der Turm war, an dessen Spitze sie sich jetzt befanden.  
„Wir sind da“, sagte Thoatoch und blieb vor einem gewaltigen Portal stehen, das ebenso wie alles andere aus glänzendem Obsidian war. Er klopfte nicht einmal an, sondern schob das Portal einfach mit zwei Pranken gleichzeitig auf. „Folge mir und hab keine Furcht, Zoot.“  
„Wir dürfen hier einfach so rein?“, fragte Zoot erstaunt.  
„Natürlich. Wer es bis hierher schafft, hat alle Prüfungen bestanden.“   
Das wunderte Zoot im Grunde nicht. „Gut, dann geh voraus.“   
Der Dämon trat ein paar Schritte in den Raum. „Seid gegrüßt, König der Nacht!“, rief er und ging augenblicklich auf die Knie.  
Zoot folgte ihm in einigem Abstand. Der Boden bestand aus regelmäßigen Obsidianfliesen, derart glänzend, dass man sich darin spiegeln konnte und beinahe den Eindruck bekam, einen Doppelgänger zu haben, der kopfüber auf der Unterseite entlanglief und jede Bewegung des Originals nachahmte. Und ganz am Ende des Saales stand ein riesiger Thron, auf dem eine Gestalt saß, die jeder Beschreibung spottete, und doch soll hier der Versuch unternommen werden, sie wenigstens annähernd zu beschreiben. Ein Riese war der König der Nacht in der Tat, an die zehn Meter groß, dafür aber erstaunlich schlank. Schwarz wie alles andere hier, gehüllt in die schimmernden, fast weißen Reste von etwas, das vor tausend Jahren oder mehr vielleicht das Gewand eines Kriegerkönigs gewesen war, jetzt aber eher wie die Wickel einer Mumie wirkte. Sein Körper schien kein Fleisch zu besitzen und ähnelte insofern dem eines Untoten. Gleichzeitig aber gab er einem das Gefühl, diese ganze Gestalt sei nichts als eine von zahllosen Maskierungen, zwischen denen er wechseln konnte, sooft er wollte; alle seine Bewegungen hatten etwas Leeres und Schattenhaftes an sich, sein langes silbernes Haar, das ihm weit über die Schultern fiel, bewegte sich, obwohl gar kein Wind wehte, und in seinen schwarzen Augenhöhlen flackerte das gleiche Mondlicht, das auf allem hier lag.  
Auch Zoot ging vor ihm auf die Knie, direkt neben Thoatoch, einerseits, weil er meinte, dass das angemessen sei, andererseits aber auch, weil seine Beine versagten.  
Der König der Nacht lachte, so wie jemand lachen mochte, der nach einem eiskalten, harten Winter die ersten Frühlingsblumen entdeckt. „Wen hast du mitgebracht, Thoatoch?“, fragte er. Seine Stimme war so sanft und schmeichelnd, dass sie gar nicht zu seiner Erscheinung zu passen schien.  
„Das ist Zoot, er ist ein Sangore und wollte Euch kennenlernen“, antwortete Thoatoch.  
„Mich kennenlernen? Es gibt nicht viele, die das wollen.“ Der König der Nacht klang so, als würde er verschmitzt lächeln, auch wenn man solch eine Regung bei ihm nicht sehen konnte.  
Zoot nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. „Aber es stimmt“, sagte er. „Ich kam hierher, weil ich vor meinem Schicksal geflüchtet bin.“ Er erschrak selbst darüber, wie leicht es ihm fiel, diese Worte auszusprechen.  
„Das klingt nach einem guten Grund, um hier zu sein.“  
„Ich habe ihn durch Stygia bis hierher begleitet“, sagte Thoatoch. „Als sein ergebener Blutdiener.“   
„Vollkommen verständlich.“ Der Schwarze Riese nickte wissend. Er stand von seinem Thron auf und ging langsam ein paar Schritte hin und her, als würde er über etwas nachdenken. Nicht der kleinste Laut war zu hören, während er über die Fliesen schritt, und sein Haar und sein Gewand wehten hinter ihm.  
„Ihr fasziniert mich“, brachte Zoot heraus, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, was er da eigentlich sagte. „Ich bin noch nie in meinem Leben jemandem begegnet, der auch nur im Entferntesten mit Euch vergleichbar war. Wer seid Ihr?“   
Der König der Nacht blieb stehen und sah Zoot direkt an. „Ich habe es vergessen“, sagte er, und es klang nicht wie eine Lüge. Der Blick des Riesen richtete sich plötzlich in eine weite Ferne, als befände sich die Antwort irgendwo hinter diesen glänzenden Wänden. „Irgendwann vor langer Zeit wusste ich es ... und dann erschuf ich Phobopolis.“   
„Phobopolis hat es Euch vergessen lassen?“, fragte Zoot irritiert.  
„Nein, nein.“ Der Riese schüttelte den Kopf. „Zuerst kam das Vergessen.“   
Zoot starrte den König der Nacht mit offenem Mund an, sah dann aber gleich wieder zu Boden, um ihn nicht zu verärgern.  
„Aber wie soll ich schon von etwas erzählen, das ich vergessen habe?“, rief der Riese plötzlich voller Fröhlichkeit. „Wir sollten uns besser anderen Themen widmen, meint ihr nicht auch?“ Wieder blickte er Zoot an. „Zum Beispiel der Frage, ob du hier bleiben möchtest, Zoot.“   
„Hier? In Eurem Palast?“, fragte Zoot, der bei dieser Vorstellung erschauderte. Es war eine Sache, den König der Nacht zu besuchen, aber eine völlig andere, sich allzu lange in dessen unmittelbarer Nähe aufzuhalten.  
„Nein, das kann ich wirklich nicht von dir erwarten. Wer möchte schon auf die Dauer in meiner Nähe sein?“ Bei diesen Worten lachte der Riese erneut.  
Hilflos sah Zoot zu Thoatoch herüber, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte.  
„Ich würde auf jeden Fall gerne in Stygia bleiben“, brachte Zoot heraus. „Als einer von Eurem ... Volk.“   
„Als Sangore wirst du immer nur Gast sein“, antwortete der König der Nacht. „Mein Volk ist von ganz anderer Natur. Du, in deiner lebendigen Unsterblichkeit, hast deine eigene Welt.“   
Das war genau das, was Zoot schon seit längerer Zeit empfunden hatte. Ein Sangore gehörte zu einer Art Parallelwelt, zwischen den Welten der Toten und der Lebenden. Er konnte in diesen Welten nach Belieben wandeln, aber er blieb ein Wanderer, ein Beobachter.  
„Ich hätte ihn gerne weiter an meiner Seite“, kam Thoatochs tiefe Stimme und erlöste Zoot von seinen Grübeleien. „Ich kann ihm vieles in Stygia zeigen, ihm dienen und ihn beschützen.“   
„Das soll er selbst entscheiden“, erwiderte der Riese.  
„Ja“, sagte Zoot. „Hier zu bleiben ist genau das, was ich will. Und ich habe noch so viele Fragen an Euch.“   
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich irgendeine zu deiner Zufriedenheit beantworten könnte, Zoot, aber wie dem auch sei - willkommen in Stygia.“   
Und erst bei diesen Worten war Zoot wirklich in Stygia angekommen.  
In der folgenden Zeit streiften er und Thoatoch weiter umher. Er ließ sich überall die alten, umrankten Ruinen zeigen und sich so viel über das seltsame Land erzählen, wie bekannt war. Thoatoch wusste längst nicht alles, er war nur ein einfacher Dämon, noch nicht einmal von ursprünglichem Blut, aber doch vertraut genug mit den Dingen, die hier vor sich gingen, und mit gewaltigen Kräften gesegnet.  
Obwohl Zoot gerne ein weiteres Mal mit dem König der Nacht gesprochen hätte, wagte er es in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr. Das unwirkliche Bild, das der Riese abgegeben hatte, war nach wie vor deutlich in seinem Gedächtnis, und es wandelte seine Form bisweilen spontan bis hin zur Unaussprechlichkeit, welche Zoot hochschrecken ließ wie aus einem Albtraum, ohne dass er anschließend in der Lage gewesen wäre, das Gesehene zu beschreiben. In dieser Zeit war er froh darüber, niemals schlafen zu müssen, sonst hätte ihn all das wahrscheinlich bis in seine Träume verfolgt. Und was hätten sie auch miteinander besprechen sollen? Was konnte einem jemand berichten, der - wie der Riese ja selbst erwähnt hatte - sich an nichts erinnerte?   
Wer der König der Nacht in Wahrheit war, fand Zoot also nicht heraus, und er gewöhnte sich nur sehr langsam daran, von diesen erschreckenden Visionen heimgesucht zu werden. Sie kamen häufiger als jene von Grille, anfangs etliche Male pro Tag, und er erzählte auch Thoatoch davon.  
„Verstehst du jetzt, wovor ich dich gewarnt habe?“, war die Antwort des Dämons darauf. „Er kann dir nicht die Unsterblichkeit nehmen, aber er kann dich in den Wahnsinn treiben.“  
„Stimmt es wirklich, dass er Sterbliche auffrisst?“, wollte Zoot wissen. „Er sah für mich nicht wie ein Kannibale aus. Ehrlich gesagt ... gar nicht wie jemand, der überhaupt irgendwas isst.“   
„Er frisst sie nicht so, wie ich etwas fresse“, sagte Thoatoch, „sie vergehen vor ihm, wenn er sie zu lange ansieht, und zurück bleibt nur Asche.“   
„Und wird er davon satt?“   
Thoatoch lachte auf. „Nein, er wird niemals satt, Zoot!“   
„Aber das passiert nicht mit jedem - du sagtest, er kann auch Untote erschaffen.“   
„Richtig, das kann er. Er hat durchaus eine gewisse Kontrolle über seine Kräfte und manchmal wählt er sich jemanden aus, den er nicht vernichtet. Vor einiger Zeit zum Beispiel machte er einen Spielmann zu seinem untoten Diener.“   
„Bringt ihr Dämonen ihm eigentlich Sterbliche als Nahrung?“, fragte Zoot, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sonderlich viele Leute von selbst nach Phobopolis gingen.  
„Hin und wieder tun wir das, ja“, bestätigte Thoatoch. „Die Affendämonen gehen für ihn sogar gezielt auf die Jagd. Ich verachte diese kreischenden, wüsten Kreaturen, Zoot, aber es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, darüber zu entscheiden.“  
„Wurde der Spielmann auch von ihnen gefangen?“    
„Nein.“ Thoatoch schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei dem Spielmann war es ganz anders. Er kam allein nach Phobopolis. Ein Wahnsinniger ohne Spur von Furcht oder Respekt. Und das gefiel dem König der Nacht.“   
„Das überrascht mich nicht“, erwiderte Zoot. „Nun ja, es gibt hier noch eine Menge Dinge, die ich gern erfahren würde ... aber das alles hat Zeit. Schließlich bin ich unsterblich.“  
  
Obwohl Zoot mit Thoatoch keinen schlechten Kameraden hatte, hörte er nicht auf, an Grille zu denken. Er fragte sich immer wieder, wie es Grille jetzt wohl ging, ob er doch ins Kolosseum zurückgekehrt war und dort glücklich seinen Lebensabend verbrachte ... und dann, nach einigen Wochen oder Monaten - Zoot wusste es nicht genau - tauchte auf einmal eine vertraute Gestalt in Stygia auf, mit der er wahrhaftig nicht gerechnet hatte.  
Er saß gerade an der westlichen Kante von Phobopolis, unter der in schwindelerregender Tiefe das Meer lag. In letzter Zeit hatte er Gefallen daran gefunden, sich hier aufzuhalten, denn ihn faszinierte diese ewige Morgendämmerung, die von der Kante aus am Horizont zu sehen war. Das Meer unter Phobopolis gehörte eigentlich nicht mehr zu Stygia, aber gerade über der Obsidianstadt war die Dunkelheit am dichtesten und wallte noch, wenn auch zunehmend verblassend, einige Meilen weit in die gewöhnliche Welt hinaus.  
Normalerweise war er hier ungestört. Diesmal aber nahm er sachte, schleichende Schritte hinter sich wahr und fuhr herum. Thoatoch konnte es nicht sein, denn der massige Dämon war unfähig zu schleichen.  
„Nicht erschrecken, Zoot“, sagte eine Stimme, von der Zoot nicht geglaubt hatte, dass er sie jemals wieder hören würde.  
„Luka?“, rief Zoot. „Was machst DU denn hier?“   
„Mir war mal wieder nach Dämonenblut“, meinte Luka schulterzuckend. Er stellte sich an die Kante und sah in Richtung Sonnenaufgang. „Das gönne ich mir viel zu selten. Man hat mir gesagt, dass du hier bist, und ich wollte einfach mal Hallo sagen ... aber überhaupt, die Frage könnte ich dir genau so stellen!“  
„Es geht dich einen Dreck an, warum ich hier bin.“   
„Immer noch ganz der Alte“, lachte Luka. Er streckte Zoot eine Hand hin, in der er einen kleinen Gegenstand hielt. „Kommt dir das bekannt vor? Sieht aus wie eine von deinen Schnitzereien.“   
Zoot gefror innerlich zu Eis, als er erkannte, was Luka ihm da zeigte. Es war nichts anderes als das Mammut, leicht verwittert, aber immer noch unverkennbar - und mit einer zerfallenden Schnur um den Bauch. Er riss es Luka aus der Hand, erhob sich und baute sich bedrohlich vor dem Rothaarigen auf. „Wie konntest du es wagen?“, zischte er. „Du hast mir versprochen, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen!“ Und er stürzte sich auf Luka und warf ihn mit ungeheuerlicher Kraft zu Boden, nur einen Meter weit vom Abgrund entfernt.  
„Zoot, hör mir zu!“, rief Luka, aber Zoot biss und schlug wie verrückt um sich, versetzte Luka mehrere heftige Fausthiebe, wobei er immer noch die Figur umklammert hielt, und schlug ihm an mehreren Stellen die Zähne ins Fleisch.   
„Du - hast - meinen - Freund - umgebracht!“, kreischte Zoot ihn an. „Du elender Scheißkerl!“ Er rammte Luka mit Wucht ein Knie in den Bauch. Luka wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen Zoots Attacken, griff aber selbst nicht an.  
„Schluss damit!“ Mit diesem Ausruf versetzte Luka Zoot endlich einen so heftigen Stoß gegen die Brust, dass diesem einen Moment lang die Luft wegblieb. „Ich habe das Mammut gefunden, das wollte ich dir die ganze Zeit sagen, aber ich kam ja nicht dazu!“   
„Gefunden?“, schnaubte Zoot. „Lüg mich nicht an! Wo solltest du das schon gefunden haben?“  
„Ich lüge nicht. Und jetzt runter von mir!“  
Zoot knurrte Luka mit gefletschten Zähnen ins Gesicht. Aber dann gab er sich einen Ruck und erhob sich. „Auf die Erklärung bin ich gespannt.“ Er setzte sich wieder hin und stellte fest, dass ihm das Holz in die Handfläche geschnitten hatte. Sein dunkles Sangorenblut tränkte das Mammut und färbte es um.  
Auch Luka blutete an mehreren Stellen durch Zoots Fangzähne, aber die Wunden begannen schon wieder zu verheilen. „Du bist mir vielleicht ein zorniger Geist, Zoot“, merkte er an.  
„Red nicht drumherum. Ich warte auf die Erklärung! Und wehe, sie genügt mir nicht - dann guten Flug ins Meer!“ Lukas darauffolgendes Lachen machte Zoot so wütend, dass ihn ein Zittern durchfuhr, und nur mit Mühe hinderte er sich selbst daran, erneut anzugreifen.  
„Immer mit der Ruhe“, sagte der Rothaarige. „Das Mammut stand auf einem Felsbrocken an der südlichen Grenze von Stygia. Glaub es oder nicht - ich weiß auch nicht, wie es dorthin gekommen ist, aber ich habe deinen Stil sofort wiedererkannt.“  
„Aha. Und seitdem schleppst du es mit dir rum?“  
„Genau das. Ich hielt es durchaus für möglich, dass wir uns irgendwann noch mal begegnen, und genau so ist es dann ja auch passiert.“   
Zoot betrachtete nachdenklich das Mammut, das inzwischen gänzlich dunkelrot war, während die Schnitte im Fleisch seiner Hand sich langsam schlossen. Er musste zugeben, dass die Figur wirklich verwittert aussah, so als habe sie längere Zeit ungeschützt in Wind und Wetter gestanden. All die Figuren, die er im Dschungel zurückgelassen hatten, sahen sicherlich inzwischen noch viel schlimmer aus. Aber konnte er Luka wirklich glauben? „Zeig mir die Stelle, wo du es gefunden hast“, befahl er.  
„Wenn du mir erzählst, wieso du eben so durchgedreht bist.“   
„Hör mal, ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig! Ich will nur wissen, ob ...“ Er brach ab. Was sollte es schon beweisen, wenn Luka ihm irgendeinen Felsen zeigte, der in der Wildnis herumlag?  
„Ob ...?“, hakte Luka nach.  
„Ach, vergiss es einfach. Vergiss am besten alles und verzieh dich.“   
„Was habe ich dich vermisst.“ Luka warf gespielt gequält die Hände in die Luft. „Es war ganz schön langweilig ohne dich und dein Gezeter, muss ich zugeben. Aber gut, Zoot. Ich kann nur wiederholen, dass es wahr ist. Was du daraus machst, ist deine Sache.“ Er stand auf. „Ich nehme an, es ist besser, ich ziehe weiter.“  
„Allerdings“, knurrte Zoot.   
„War nett, mit dir zu reden, Zoot“, sagte Luka, winkte und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
Zoot hielt ihn nicht auf und blieb noch lange an der Kante sitzen, die Figur umklammert. Er grübelte über den Sinn der ganzen Angelegenheit nach. Während sein Zorn verrauchte, kam er allmählich zu dem Schluss, dass Luka vielleicht doch nicht gelogen hatte. Grille war an der Grenze von Stygia stehengeblieben und hatte sich mehr oder weniger von Zoot verabschiedet. Danach waren die Visionen abgebrochen. Vielleicht war es ja tatsächlich das Mammut gewesen, das die Verbindung zwischen ihnen aufrecht gehalten hatte - und wenn Grille sich dessen bewusst gewesen war, konnte es gut möglich sein, dass er nach seinem Abschied dieses Geschenk zurückgelassen hatte, um sich und Zoot von den Visionen und der Verfolgung zu befreien.  
Die Erklärung erschien Zoot logisch, auch wenn er nicht beweisen konnte, ob sie stimmte. Und er wollte es auch gar nicht. Sollte er jemals herausfinden, dass Luka ihn belogen hatte, würde er sich schrecklich an dem älteren Sangoren rächen, das schwor er sich - aber solange das nicht passierte, wollte er endgültig einen Schlusstrich unter die Sache ziehen.  
Er holte mit der Hand aus, um das Mammut ins Meer zu werfen, aber es gelang ihm nicht, es loszulassen. Das machte ihn unglaublich wütend; noch immer konnte er sich also nicht ganz von Grille lösen, vielleicht würde er das nie können. Missmutig stand er von der Kante auf und ging zurück ins Innere von Phobopolis. Dort, am Fuß des Palastturms, wartete Thoatoch.  
„Komm, Thoatoch, wir gehen“, sagte Zoot.  
„Ist etwas passiert, Zoot?“, fragte der Dämon, während sie die Obsidianstadt verließen.  
„Nein, gar nichts“, antwortete Zoot. „Aber ich möchte, dass du das hier frisst.“ Und er blieb stehen und hielt Thoatoch das blutbesudelte Mammut hin.  
„Was ist denn das?“ Thoatoch war verwundert.   
„Stell keine Fragen. Friss es auf.“   
„Wie du wünschst, Zoot“, sagte der Dämon - und so eigenartig er das Verhalten seines Herrn auch fand, nahm er ihm die Figur aus der Hand und zermahlte das blutige Holz zwischen seinen Kiefern.   
Zoot sah nicht hin. Er hörte nur das Splittern und ignorierte den dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Inneren.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung: Nein, Dämonen können sich durch Sangorenblut nicht verwandeln ...


End file.
